A Businesslike Fall
by ovp
Summary: COMPLETE! Cagalli needs a job. Athrun needs a secretary. Guess who he hires. Things go wrong and soon their thoughts change. Now join us for the paper pushing story of the century! AxC
1. Chapter 1

Allo guys! It's me agian! Me uber happy you guys made my 500+ goal for TT you guys rock! This is my new story that I promised to post soon. Now I thought wouldn't it be nice if all the ppl who helped me reach my goal were mentioned! Here is the list IYGU, kopakanuvafan20, Genny-chan, asucags, JC-Athie, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, Canadian-Girl, Mr. J Everyday, gseedlover, eternityforever, PINKSISA, 500, Sunflower Seeds, MELCAR16, SacredBlade, ANONYMOUS, MeiunTenshi, cute-princess, QUEENPaul, cagals, animeluver461, InuyashaHottie101, Kitty-Kat90013820, kenshinlover2002, MxC-the show-rocks my socks, Cari-Akira, gundamseedluver, asga, Star-Moon-Angel, Pacific Blue, and 3fi-pina3. Thank you guys! Now onto my new story.

Now for the pervert thoughts of A Businesslike Fall...

**A Businesslike Fall**

Chapter 1

The attractive golden haired girl walked around the campus looking for any sign of her brother. He'd promised to meet her but of course he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Ggggrrrr that jerk he's to distracted that he forgot his own twin sister!" grumbled the girl as she pulled out a map and looked at it, "I should have never listened to him. Transferring Universities was a bad idea. Ugh when I find him he's dead." The girl walked off in a direction studying her map.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy was running again. Trying to get away from the hormone crazy girls who were stalking him. Sighing he stared at the stack of papers he still had to deliver to the Professor before he left for an all boys school. Why on earth had he nominated himself, he had thought the girls would have left him alone because they couldn't see his face but who was he kidding. He had BLUE hair! BLUE! That's like trying to hide a yellow dot in a blue painting! Impossible! Grimacing to himself he continued to walk toward the building… until….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUMP! THUD!

Why didn't it hurt? Opening his eyes the boy stared into a pair of golden eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" said the boy trying very hard not to blush. Never in his life had he been so close to a girl. That was when he realized his hands weren't placed on the ground but were placed on something soft. Blushing he immediately got off of the girl. The girl stared up at him, _"Green eyes…"_ she thought, _"So pretty. Hey wait! What the hell is this pressure on my chest!"_ As the boy got off of her she realized, _"That jerk! How dare he!"_

As the boy got off of her she saw him offer her his hand. Smiling up at him sweetly she grabbed his hand pulled herself up then punched him in the eye.

"PERVERT!" Little was she to know she was to cross this boy's path again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 years later…_

Opening her eyes the blonde looked over at the clock,

"Ugh 9 in the morning…. Wait a minute… 9 in the morning…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY FUCK I'M LATE!" Jumping out of bed the girl ran to the closet to grab her clothes for the job interview.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't that a little cruel." Asked a pink haired lady to her brown haired boyfriend. As she listened to the blonde crash around her room above them.

"Hey I don't trust Cagalli with any random employer how do you know they aren't all perverts?" retorted the brown haired boy as he heard his sister rushing down the stairs. Grabbing a piece of toast and pulling on her shoes she said a hurried goodbye,

"See ya Kira! Bye Lacus!" Running to the door she pulled it open and ran down the street.

"Are you sure you want her to work for Athrun. I mean recently he's scared off every secretary that has come his way." stated Lacus thinking back to the attractive blue head that had every girl lining up to be secretary. But most came out rather distrubed after being his secertary for 3 seconds.

"Hey he's better then some random guy I've never meet."

"I suppose but you do know he's rather cruel to his secretaries. You do know that right. The last one nearly went into a coma!"

"I'm sure he would never do anything like that to Cagalli, Lacus. Besides they've never meet so how can they hate each other. Athrun switched schools to an all private boys one so he could avoid the fangirls, just when Cagalli arrived." stated Kira

"I guess you're right…"

"I know I'm right."

Ding! Dong!

"That must be him now." said Kira standing up to get the door, "How about you make some tea for my old friend."

"Alright Kira." Lacus smiled as she walked out of the room. Athrun was a very lonely man and possibly Cagalli could bring a spark into his life he truly needed that much. Hopefully Cagalli's first impression wouldn't be too bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh that jerk…" moaned Cagalli looking up at the sky she groaned, "He wouldn't give me the job. Then he hit on me! Well he won't be moving for a good long while! Gah I'm tired of living off my brother's hospitably, I want to live my own life! I'm just getting in the way! He's getting married soon to Lacus… I'm just a third wheel." Arriving at the house she took out a key and opened the door. Shouting into the silence,

"I'm home!" Hearing a door open at the end of the hall she saw Kira and Lacus walk out.

"Oh hello Cagalli. We have a visitor who is looking for an employee he is a good friend of Kira's." Lacus said waving at Cagalli, "He is just in the living room." Staring at them in shock Cagalli walked down the hall and placed her hand on the doorknob. Watching them walk toward the backyard Cagalli sighed,

"I'm not going to screw this one up! So on the count of three I'm going to go in there and prove that I can be a good employee! 1…. 2….. 3…..!" Swinging the door open her mouth dropped in shock,

"YOU!"

"What do you mean me!" asked a man as he turned around. Meeting her eyes he shouted, "YOU!"

"I said it first!" shouted Cagalli. Athrun stared at the girl he had only meet her once but that had been enough that girl had given him a black eye just as he was about to transfer to a new school. They nearly kicked him out for showing up with a black eye he had to make up an excuse about saving a baby in a runaway carriage and it was all her fault. The problem was, was that for the last five years he had been unable to get her eyes out of his head for the last five years. And now here they were again this time glaring at him with pure hate.

"I think we never had a proper introduction Miss…"

"Attha."

"Ahhh I see. My name is then Mr. Zala."

"Why the hell are you here!"

"I thought it was quite obvious when your soon-to-be sister in law told you. I need a employee, a secretary to be exact. According to Kira you are looking for a job, so that you won't have to trespass on his hospitality. I am giving you that option. You see my last secretary how should I put this did not fare well in my employment. If you decide to become my secretary you will get free room and board in my house since you live quite a distance from my place of business. You can move in this weekend if you would prefer."

"….."

"Well."

"If I become your secretary how long will I be in your employment."

"As long as you see fit. But I must warn you have little tolerance for certain things so do not try my patience on the subject."

"Fine. I'm in." stated the blonde desperate to try and do something on her own. It was just too good an oppurtinity to miss, "I'll move in this weekend."Athrun smiled for the first time in five years.

* * *

Well there it is. My first chaps are always short so i'll post soon. OKAY! I hope you all enjoyed it. Well please click that little purple button and send me a review! Please pretty please! I love hearing from you guys! Well got to go! Me awesome girl who has to go drink tea now!

Ciao from the acting british faling miserably author

OVP


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Well I've recieved alot of reviews for this story and I am very happy! Well my chapters are very short right now but they will get longer so don't worry. Now to honor those reviewers who were so kind as to review. today we honor...

Maeye: i was refering to failing miserably at acting british. I pride myslef on being an awesome writer! Thanks for the review.

Cari-Akira: They'll get along eventually!

asga: Promising don't you mean awesome! Te hee me kidding.

Genny-chan: Me love pplwho love story!

The Angel's Princess: Here's the update! ENJOY!

IYGU: scary... me afraid now...

brokencrystaldragon: Continuing!

cute-princess: Everything is up to fate! At least in my stories!

asucags: Thanxs!

ANONYMOUS: Hey they are scary! I'd switch schools if i was in that position.

thousandbirds: Refering to being british because me not!

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: Very scary let me tell you ppl were very afraid.

gseedlover: Mucho thankos for reviewos!

amazingbliss: First chaos are always the shortest until i can get into the feel of the story. They should soon start increasing though. So be paitent.

f4ll3n4ng31: Thanks!

Kitty-Kat90013820: Hey i say purple ppl say blue! We all know what we mean right.

KiraTatashi: The begining was more of a flashback then the begining of a stroy. But thanks fot he review.

AthrunXCagalli4ever: Thank you! You awesome!

Sunflower Seeds: Gee thanks barney chan.

kopakanuvafan: I know me super author!

Cagals: Now why would she call him a pervert mmmm me have no idea!

SacredBlade: Gracious!

daisukiasu'n'caga: Don't die. The you can't review.

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: I tried my best to post fast!

Canadian-Girl: I tried to make it longer and put in less talking scenes but their so darn fun.

gundamseedluver: Thought you'd enjoy it.

PINKSISA: Yeah yeah i know me just wanted to be included.

animeluver461: Thanks for reviewing!

Tasika: Everyone is but only i know! Mwuhahaha.

Now for the food problems of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 2**

Sighing Cagalli surveyed her now empty room. Looking around she picked up one of the many boxes off the floor and proceeded down the stairs. Reaching the bottom she placed the box on a large pile that was growing by the door. Could she actually fit all this stuff into Kira and Lacus's car?

"Geez I never knew I had so much junk till today!" exclaimed Cagalli as Kira Lacus came in to collect the boxes.

"It would help if you weren't such a pack rat! I swear Cagalli some of this stuff is from elementary school!" Laughed Kira picking up a box of clothes, "Besides that why are you bringing all your clothes? Out of the clothes you own you only wear about one eighth of them so why bring them all?"

"Because most of the clothes she doesn't wear are the ones she needs for a job!" giggled Lacus picking up a box and following Kira down the steps to the car.

"What do you mean by that!" shouted Cagalli from the door grabbing a box is rushed after Kira and Laucs, "I do not wear inappropriate clothes!"

"I didn't say inappropriate I was saying impractical no one in their right mind goes to work in sweats. Especially when they are going to be working at one of the most important companies in Orb." Stated Lacus

"What on earth are you talking about, Lacus! Wait a minute you don't mean I'm working at… Plant Corp! Are you serious!" shouted Cagalli dropping her box

"I think you might have broke something," sighed Lacus kneeling on the ground to place everything back in the box, "Didn't Athrun tell you he was the President of Plant Corp."

"N..nn..no.oo!" stammered Cagalli

"Mmmmm that's odd usually he brags about it to us!" said Kira thoughtfully, "Well do we have everything? I don't think we can take much more of your stuff in the car. Besides Athrun will probably provide you with everything you need." Nodding Cagalli and Lacus got in the car. _"So he's the president of Plant Corp…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Wow!"_ That was the only word that came to Cagalli's mind when she saw where Athurn lived.

"A MANSION!" shouted Cagalli

"You do know it's not polite to shout on someone's doorstep right?" asked Athrun as he emerged from the house.

"You never mentioned a mansion!" said Cagalli dangerously

"Did you ever ask?" asked Athrun teasing her

"You also conveniently forgot to mention you are the President of Plant Corp!"

"Oh I guess it must have slip my mind."

"It slipped your mind!" said Cagalli stressing the words

"Well shall we go in?" asked Lacus trying to break the tension

"Alright then follow me." said Athrun politely leading them into the living room. Sitting down Cagalli looked around her, _"Wow this place sure is beautiful… Some of these things must be real expensive…"_

"Hello, Hello earth to Cagalli!" shouted Kira in her ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Cagalli falling off the chair, "Why the hell did you do that Kira!"

"Hey had to get your attention somehow." Shrugged Kira, "It seemed like the most effective way."

"Ha Ha."

"Well," said Lacus placing down the tea she had been drinking, "I think it's time we go now. Cagalli if you need any of the stuff you left at the house just phone us and we'll deliver it otherwise we'll see you this weekend!" Getting up Lacus and Kira walked toward the door.

"Good bye you two!" said Athrun waving as the drove down the road. Turning toward Cagalli his smile disappeared and he said, "Follow me." Walking up the staircase and down the hall Cagalli followed Athrun. Reaching a door Athrun pulled it open.

"This will be your room." He stated

"Wow!" screamed Cagalli running in and falling on the canopy bed, "This is awesome." The walls were painted a light peach color. The furniture was tasteful and looked very comfortable. She even had her own bathroom it was to hard to believe. Staring at Cagalli's childish behavior Athrun then moved to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Miss Attha we need to go over your contract." He tried to say it while keeping a straight face but failed miserably.

"Umph just show me where to sign and I'll sign." She stated as she began jumping on the bed.

"Don't you want to read it?" asked Athrun

"Nope ya know why?" asked Cagalli sitting down beside him, "Because no matter how fine you make the small print, or whatever I have to do to keep my job. I'm not going to give up and just quit! So I'm staying till the end of my contract!"

"O..oh.hh" stuttered Athrun

"So…" said Cagalli taking the contract from Athrun;s hands, "Do you have a pen?"

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! 

Cagalli grumbled and reached for the alarm clock turning it off.

TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK!

Cagalli once again reached for her second alarm clock tuning it off.

RING! RING!

"GAH!" screamed Cagalli grabbing her third alarm clock and throwing it at the wall, "I'm up I get it okay!" Frustrated she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Huh why is no one up?" asked Cagalli looking around

"There are two reasons." Stated Athrun coming out of the shadows, "One, it is only you and I who inhabit this house. And two it's Sunday."

"SUNDAY! You mean I could have slept in AHHHHHH!" shouted Cagalli pulling at her hair in frustration.

"So it was you making that racket?"

"Of course it was! I was trying to get up at a descent time!"

"Oh so you're a heavy sleeper!"

"Hey you make it sound like a bad thing!"

"It is especially when you wake up innocent people on a Sunday morning!"

"Why the hell am I even talking to you!" shouted Cagalli as she stormed off to her room. Unable to contain it any longer Athrun burst out laughing collapsing onto the couch he continued to laugh.

_"That was entraining."_ Thought Athrun getting off the sofa, _"I guess I better go make breakfast for sleeping beauty."_ Stopping Athrun realized he had just made a joke. _"That's new."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid person. Stupid Zala." Murmured Cagalli into her pillow, "That jerk…"

Knock. Knock.

"Grrr what do you want Zala!" shouted Cagalli at the closed door. Opening it Athrun stared at her,

"If you don't want someone to enter. One generally locks the door." He stated placing a breakfast tray on the bed, "And how did you know it was me? It could have been a mass murderer."

"Ha ha very funny. Really, you just told me that we are the only inhabitants of this house. And as for mass murderer it seems more likely he'll go after you then me." Stated Cagalli looking at the tray Athrun had brought up, "One second, why on earth did you bring me food?"

"Because it seems only natural to have a well feed secretary." He stated as she lifted the lid off the tray.

"Ekkkk what the hell is this stuff ?" asked Cagalli looking at her food, "Where's the bacon and the toast, oh and what about the eggs!"

"What are you talking about it's perfectly healthy!" stated Athrun going into a list of all the nutrients found in this meal.

"It's got lots of vitimin A and… ack!" he shouted as Cagalli shoved the fork in his mouth.

"Now that we know you hate it. Where's the real food?" asked Cagalli. Athrun sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Uh I need to go shopping! Hey what are you doing on the floor?"

"What do you mean you need to go shopping!"

"Just what I said."

Sighing Cagalli got up dragging Athrun with her.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" he asked as he was dragged out of the room.

"Shopping."

* * *

Well there ya go chap 2 well everyone keep on pressing the purple button. Because I have no time to talk to today. i will try to make my next chap longet though.

Ciao from one very rushed author

OVP


	3. Chapter 3

Mushi Mushi! Friends I've been informed that unless I want my stories deleted the people at Fanfiction. Net would perfer if I emailed you guys with the thanks to your reviews. Meaning that I email you a response instead of stating it at the beginning of the story. If that is what is needed to be done then I'll do it their way. So do not be surprised if you recieve a message from me I will however at the beginning list all the people that reviewed so they can be reconized. I'm sorry if I'm inconvincing you to have to go to your email to read your reply. That also means you might get your reply before or after I post the chapter so it can't be helped. For the anoymous reviewers who don't have a sign on name or have not left their email. I'll put a comment like thank you or something by your name. Well let me honor those reviwers that reviwed my story... Today we honor cagals, MiyuCagalli, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, **asga **(Thanxs!), Vigorian-Asakura, f4ll3n4ng31, The Angel's Princess, existence92, SacredBlade, animeluver461, daisukiasu'n'caga, JC-Athie, cute-princess, kopakanuvafan20, MXC-the show-rocks my socks, ANONYMOUS, gseedlover, IYGU, Hikaru Loves Lantis, KIasha14, PINKSISA, naru-chan1, 3fi-pina3, Sunflower Seeds, **Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe **(ok you really need to enable messenger! GROCERY SHOPPING! Not clothes shopping.), Tasaika, Kitty-Kat90013820, and Cari-Akira. Wellt here we go. Sighs so many ppl to email. Well let's get on with the story. SUPER FLUFF ahead!

Now to watch Cagalli get pissed in A Buisnesslike Fall...

Chapter 3

"Let's see…" said Cagalli as she walked down the aisle of the grocery store, "Why are you wearing that ridiculous get up anyway?"

"Because I head a company and if people saw me in public I might jeopardize it." He replied back, "I don't see why we had to go shopping."

"I believe the only reason you're wearing that get up is to avoid the girls, which in fact are at the moment staring at your blue hair. And shopping because I was not going to eat that carp you were going to serve me. I do not understand why you're acting like your life is ending." She replied staring at Athrun who was at the moment wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses. To bad he forgot a hat. His blue hair really stood out in a crowd.

"Wait girls. Oh god hide me."

"And you call yourself dignified. Geez if a bunch of girls gets you running scared that I better warn you about me when I'm pissed."

"I think I've already been introduced to your fist thank you very much. Can we please just get this over with before they figure out who I am!" Staring at the man who was supposedly the head of the biggest company in Orb cower in fright in the presence of girls was quite amusing for Cagalli. But as much as she hate to admit it he was her employer and if he was sent to an early grave so would her job. Sighing Cagalli lead the struggling man through the grocery store.

"I have a question," asked Cagalli looking at Athrun, "How come you're in such a rush to get out of here?" She looked at him to see his reaction. First a look of choack came over his face then anger then nervousness then a unreadable emotion his face finally settled on angry.

"It's none of your business Miss Attha!"

"It was just a question don't have a cow!" shouted Cagalli as Athrun huffed down the instant packaged good aisle. Staring at the apparently high standing member of society Cagalli was thinking, _"Wow he looks so.. so… snap outta it Cagalli you can not fall for your employer. But he looks so cute with that concentrating pout on his face that… that.. I just…EH!"_ The moment however was ruined when 10 giant packages of ramen bulk sized were placed in her arms.

"HOEEE!" she shouted as her body made contact with the floor. Picking herself up she placed on her most pissed look and turned toward the head of Plant Corp with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "WHA!" Looking around she didn't see him anywhere, _"Where the hell did that jerk go!"_ shouted Cagalli in her head, _"He better not be making me pay for all this!"_ Walking down the breakfast aisle Cagalli picked up some cereal and looked at some instant pancake mixes. So what she couldn't cook well but she at least new how to make pancakes and ramen! So she should be fine. Hopefully this man knew how to cook. Especially if she was going to have to buy this stuff with her own money. There was no way she was letting him near this food unless he could cook something decent. Looking around Cagalli spotted an unusually larger group of girls surrounding a poor man.

_"Geez the poor guy I'm starting to see what Zala was talking about as the girls been man crazy goons. I feel for the guy his blue hair will surely get wrecked….BLUE HAIR!"_ thought Cagalli.

Marching over Cagalli shoved her way through the crowd toward the struggling Athrun. Getting close enough to talk in his ear she whispered,

"Not that I care Zala but what the hell did you do!"

"Nothing." He whispered back

"I'm gonna help you Zala only because you are my employer…"

"And it's in the contract."

"What's in the contract!"

"That you have to help me."

"Wha…. When we get out of here Zala you have major explaining to do!" Turning around to face the scantly dressed heart eyed girls, Cagalli rolled up her selves.

"Ok you moronic hormone driven freaks, you stay away from ZALA!" she shouted at them.

"What are you his girlfriend!" Someone screamed from the crowd

"Yeah why would he settle for you! You ugly whor…" She was silenced when a giant package of bulk sized ramen hit her face. Handing Athrun the packages she whispered,

"Go and buy them and hide somewhere. I'll find you don't worry, we have some unfinished business to attend to!" Turning around to block Athrun while he made his escape. She fixed an icy glare on the girls,

"Ok you crazy weridos you people are going to leave this franchise and go get lives!"

"Uh Miss Attha……" whispered someone behind her

"Athy-poo you're still here thank God the lady didn't kill you…" screamed someone from the crowd.

"In our rush to leave this morning I forgot my wallet…"

"Wha… Oh god here take mine but you better pay me back." Glaring at Athrun she handed over her wallet. He once again ran off. _"When I get my hands on him…."_

"Alright I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." She reached out and grabbed a can on the bottom of a 10 foot pile. Watching as the pile fell on the girls she couldn't help but laugh. Running toward the exit of the store Cagalli looked for Athrun. Looking around she spotted a jacket of a business suit lying on the store infront of a closet. Walking up to the door and gripping the knob,

"Now what could be in closet number one." Opening the door she was shocked to see Athrun making out with…. Laucs.

"What the hell are you doing Lacus you're engaged to Kira!" screamed Cagalli grabbing the girl by the collar. Looking at her she realized it couldn't be Lacus for a few reasons. One this girl was way to sluttly dressed and two Lacus always had haro with her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Cagalli meet my most avid fan Mia Campbell. And thank you for saving me from her." Stated Athrun composing himself. boy was that girla freak. He was going to need so much therapy, "She believes I'm the only one for her." Cagalli fixed Athrun with an evil glare,

"Do you have the groceries?" Picking up the bag he showed her, looking back at the slut Cagalli surveyed her.

"You can have Zala for all I care!" grabbing the groceries Cagalli threw Mia back in Athrun's arms.

"What no Cagalli… ugh.. HELP!" shouted the struggling Athrun as Cagalli walked toward the door, "IT'S IN YOUR CONTRACT!" Slowly turning around Cagalli glared at Athrun,

"What did you say…" she asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. Athrun immediately regretted saying that and wished she could stay in the clutches of Mia. Stomping over Cagalli took Mia by the wrist pulled her away from athrun locking her in the closet Grabbing Athrun she stomped toward the door and marched down the street. Reaching a park she dragged Athrun to the side of a fountain and threw him down.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY 'IT'S IN MY CONTRAC  
T!'" screamed Cagalli at Athrun. Getting up Athrun pulled out the contract and handed it to her. Looking at the bolded words she began to read.

"By becoming my employee I have a list of expectations by signing this sheet of paper you must do as follows. One you must never ever throw yourself at me like my fangirls. Two in case of me being attacked you must put your life on the line no matter the cost. Three you will remain in my employment till you are unable meet my standards. Four while living in my house you must cook and clean for me. Five any duties that I ask you to perform will be done. Six these rules will be obeyed and at any fit time may e changed. HOEEEEEEE! Why you little…!"

"Asked you if you wanted to read the contract. You said no."

"No wonder your pass secretaries threw themselves at cars."

"How did you know that!"

"I have my sources. But these demands are ridiculous you can not actually expect me to meet them!"

"To bad you signed the contract. You can't leave."

"Newsflash I didn't say I was leaving I said I won't meet these crazy standards of yours!"

"Well that's to bad because you have to!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to! Gah fine I'll do the ridiculous tasks but that doesn't mean I'll do them to your liking!"

"But it says to my standards."

"Yup but everything I do is to my standards. And I hate to break it to you but I can't cook. And until you pay me back for this ramen there is no way in hell you are getting anything to eat!"

"May I see the contract for a minute." Handing it to him she saw him pull out a pen and scribble something, "Here." Looking at the paper,

"SEVEN YOU WILL COOK FOR ME! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Ah but rule six states I can change rules at any time."

"Change not add!"

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"Look I'm hungry you're hungry and we need to get back to my house before more people find me. So can we please go home so you can make me something to eat."

"I am not to cook for you. I will find a loop hole in this twisted contract of yours!"

"Try but none of my other secretaries did. Most of them after 2 days of working with me injured themselves so they would lose their jobs."

"Well Cagalli Yula Attha never gives up Zala and whether you like it or not I'm staying."

"Fine by me. Now can we please go. I'm getting hungry." Athrun then began to walk away.

"Hey I'm not carrying everything!" screamed Cagalli after him struggling with the giant packages of ramen, "And I'll find a loop hole you wait and see!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh Miss Attha what is this…" asked Athrun staring at what appeared to brown soup.

"That is your food. I feed you didn't I? Did I break the contract no." said Cagalli happily eating her ramen

"Umph you're mean."

"Yup and I told you'd I'd find a loop hole. You never said the food had to be ediable."

"Come on. Please I'm hungry."

"Nope."

"I'm your employer if I die of starvation you'll have no job."

"Big whoop. You still have to pay me for the food you bought with my credit card."

"If I pay you will you will you give me some ramen?"

"Let me think…..NO! Did you help me carry it home no. Did you help me fend of those girls no. You don't deserve ramen!" giggled Cagalli as she ate some noodles.

"….."

"Stop pouting I'm not changing my mind. So there. EH!" Athrun had come really close to her face. And was now staring in her eyes.

"You snooze you lose." Laughed Athrun as he stole her container of ramen.

"HEY!" screamed Cagalli as she chased him around the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you for the meal." Stated Athrun throwing the empty ramen container in the garbage.

"It was my meal first…" mumbled Cagalli

"Here," said Athrun handing her some money, "This is what I owe you for the ramen."

"A dollar fifty but that's the cost of one package of ramen."

"Exactly I only ate one."

"WHY YOU!" shouted Cagalli, "I'M GONNA HURT YOU SO BAD YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

* * *

Sigh I keep trying to make longer but I keep failing. And now i have to email everyone with responses. Me tired now. I hope this was funny. I was going for fluff. I thought it was cute. Sigh Mia is now in story so we all know what's gonna happen. I hope you all enjoyed the contract I thought it was cute. Sighs well i gotta go now. Work to do. Groans work.

Ciao from the ramen depreived author

OVP


	4. Chapter 4

Mushi Mushi people! Well me uber happy I got lots of reviews for last chap! YAH! Now if i skipped anyone in my email thingy I'm uber sorry I must have just skipped you but i hope i didn't. Now lets honor all those reviewers! Today we honor MiyuCagalli, Feminist1991, animeluver461, Vigorian-Asakura, Angelsorceress, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Maeye, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, daisukiasu'n'caga, 3fi-pina3, **asucags **(I'm sorry you're lost please post email so i can email you reply!), ScaredBlade, JC-Athie, The Angel's Princess, cagals, cute-princess, Kitty-Kat90013820, asga, MXC-the show-rocks my socks, Hikaru-1989, PINKSISA, f4ll3n4ng31, Cagallifan, HentaiNoBakaChick57, Cagalli-Yula-Attha, ANONYMOUS, eternityforever, gseedlover, IYGU, kinasha14, Cari-Akira, and Sunflower Seeds. Thanxs guys!

Nowfor the contiuning phone cords of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 4**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh…" groaned Cagalli rolling over in her bed, "Five more minutes mommy…"

"I am not your mother." Stated a voice. Jumping off the bed in fright the first words that ran through Cagalli's head were, _"Mass murderer…!"_

"Ack get away from me you murderer!" she screamed grabbing a pillow and hitting the figure with it causing both of them to fall off the bed. Now whoever it was, was on top of her. (seriously any guesses?)

"Ok Miss Attha I'm a mass murderer what now?" asked the voice. Cagalli recognizing the sarcasm immediately stopped attacking the figure,

"Zala!"

"Who else would say 'I am not you mother?' The ghost I suppose."

"Th..the.. gh..gh..ghost…" murmured Cagalli. Cagalli had always been scared of ghosts. They were freaky in her opinion. They were one of her greatest fears almost as great as eating her own cooking.

"That's right." whispered Athrun in her ear, "This house is hauntedddd." Making haunted sound like a ghostly wail.

"Ahhhhhh…. I'..mm scared..o..of… g..gh..ghosts…." murmured Cagalli trying to hide under the bed. But a weight on top of her was stopping her, "GET OFF OF ME NOW ZALA!" She hadn't realized they were this close to each other. Turning his head Athrun got caught in her eyes. Those pools of amber were drawing him in before he even knew it he was moving toward her. Cagalli's eyes widen… his face was getting closer. NO! No way she was letting him near her. Thinking quickly she used her self defenses course training to push him off her. Moving away from him she glared at him.

"Zala what the hell were you doing!" she screamed. Laughing at her reaction Athrun pushed himself off of the floor and walked toward the doors.

"I had to wake you up somehow." He stated over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Leaning against the closed door he removed his hand from his bright, red face. _"Why the hell am I blushing? It's not like I wanted to kiss her. This is strange…."_ Smiling to himself he headed down the hall to put on his business suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know what fucking time in the morning it is!" screamed Cagalli barging into the kitchen. She was dressed in a business pant suit and her hair had been pulled into a messy bun.

"I usually wake up at this time. But I'm sure you will inform me of the time right now." said Athrun in a bored-like tone.

"It's 5 in the fucking morning. No one is up at this stupid time. Except morons then again I'm working for one."

"Don't blame me for your sleeping traits but from now on we will be getting up at 5 in the morning. Just so you know." Athrun watched as Cagalli rummaged around a cupboard and pulled out a package of ramen. Getting a cup of boiling water she added it to her noodles. Sighing she began eating her noodles.

"Well fine then. Here." stated Cagalli. Reaching into the fridge she pulled out what Athrun had tried to serve her yesterday morning handing it to him she smiled sweetly, "Here's your breakfast."

"You're supposed to feed me not poison me." stated Athrun looking enviously at her noodles. Laughing at the pout on his face she once again opened up the cupboard and grabbed another container of ramen. Tossing it to him she said,

"As much as I'd like to see you die of food poisoning I guess if I want to keep my job you need to live one more day." She replied as he happily ate his ramen,

"Uhhhh you wouldn't miss me even a little."

"In your dreams Zala." finishing off her noodles she looked at Athrun, "So when do you usually leave for work?"

"Mmmmmm usually around now."

"You seriously are insane."

"Why?"

"It's five in the freaking morning and your going to work. Not to mention dragging me with you!" stated Cagalli taking Athrun's empty ramen container and throwing them in the garbage, "If there is one thing I do while in your employment I'll turn you a little more lazy."

"What's wrong with not being lazy?" asked Athrun standing up and walking toward Cagalli. He had to admit he was learning to enjoy her company more and more. She really was something to watch when she got mad.

"Because it's productive and we lazy people prefer to not be productive." Stated Cagalli raising a finger to make her point

"So." Said Athrun. Cagalli hadn't noticed how close Athrun was to her.

"Uhhhhh I think it's time we go to work." She said nervously as Athrun got closer to her face.

"But I thought….." Cagalli was now blushing bright red under his stare, "We were going to be lazy…." He got closer to her face. She could feel him breathing on her cheek, "Ha ha…" he laughed quickly pulling away, "You should see the look on your face! Ha ha hahaha! Oh god that was so funny you fell for it. Ha hahaha!"

"Alright that's it!" screamed Cagalli pushing Athrun away and grabbing a broom. She began chasing him around the house.

"Hey that was my favorite vase!" shouted Athrun as it toppled to the floor.

"Don't worry I'll get your face next time I promise." Shouted Cagalli laughing evilly. Swinging her broom she landed a blow to Athrun's back.

"How about we forget about this and just go to work huh…" said Athrun as he ducked behind the couch to avoid another swing. Looking around he spotted the telephone cord. _"This is going to be fun…."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You jerk untie me now!" screamed Cagalli at Athrun who was driving down the deserted highway. (What do you expect 5 in the morning.) She had been bound with telephone cord and then dumped into the seat in his car. "GAH! You're going to pay for this."

"Last time I checked I was paying you to do what I say." chuckled Athrun at the struggling blonde.

"HA HA. Now can you untie me!"

"Nope when one fears for his life they usually will defend it till the last breath. So I have tied you up out of safety."

"Safety my ass you just wanted an excuse to tie me up."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I swear when I get out of these bonds."

"What you are going to murder me in my own heavily guarded office." That shut Cagalli up. _"What is with this guy?"_ thought Cagalli, _"He has everything figured out. And people think I'm insane. No wonder no one wanted to be his secretary look at what he did to me. I'm tied up in a phone cord for God's sake and he's enjoying it. He's probably some creepy pedophile that Kira hired to scare me. I mean no one could imagine the president of Plant Corp to be this pompous jerk! That's it. He's one of Kira's jokes. And when we get to his quote unquote office Kira will be there to laugh at me. Grrrrr I won't let him win. No one scares Cagalli Yula Attha. NO ONE!"_

"We're here." Stated Athrun pulling into his monogrammed parking space. Looking up Cagalli shouted,

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"People are staring ya know." Stated the still bond Cagalli on the elevator to Athrun.

"So…." asked Athrun snapping his fingers everyone immediately looked away, "Easy to rectify." Cagalli stared at him. Did he really have that much control over his employees? Getting off the elevator Cagalli proceeded to follow Athrun down a hall.

"Walk faster I have a very important meeting."

"At 6 in the morning! I don't think so and even if you did my walking is hampered by a telephone cord tied around me body." Stated Cagalli

"You really must hate me." Said Athrun carefully as he opened a door into a very fancy office.

"…."

"Fine be that way. You'll be working over there taking calls and such."

"Oh this is really a regular secretary job. I thought after that contract you were going to make to lap dances on co-workers." Cagalli looked around at her desk, "And you still need to untie me!"

"I'll do it…" shuffling some papers on his desk Athrun looked over at Cagalli, "Eventually."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barging into the office the 25-year-old platinum blonde was pissed. Yzak Joule was part of inventory and if there was no trucks coming in with it that always equally pissed Yzak. Following behind him was his friend actually in all honesty only friend Dearka Elsman, head of accounting. Bursting the doors open Yzak screamed,

"ZALA WHERE THE HELL ARE THETURCKS WITH THIS WEEKS COMPUTER CHIPS!" glaring at the blue haired man seated behind the desk he was about ready to go and strangle him if it wasn't for the fact that this was his boss and his death would probably be a bad idea for his job.

"Yes Yzak what is it?" asked Athrun turning himself to face Yzak better. For most of Yzak's outburst Athrun had amusedly be staring at his new secretary trying to write a memo with tied hands. Literally. Staring behind him Yzak spotted Cagalli desperately trying to do her job while bond with a telephone cable. Sneering he stated,

"New secretary." Turning back to face Zala he continued his shouting spree, "I already told you what the fuck I want! I want to be able to do my job but I can't if I have nothing to put in inventory and guess who's fault it is! Yours Zala you were the one who needed to call the company and arrange the delivery but you didn't! I checked! This weekend you made no calls to the company!"

"Oh I suppose I forgot."

"You forgot! YOU FORGOT! Just because you had to move little Miss Secretary into your house gives you no right to turn your back on this company. Those chips have to be delivered to customers by the end of the week now I'm a day behind!"

"Calm down don't have a cow."

"I'll show you what having a cow means!" Dearka sighed what else was new? Walking toward the staring secretary he stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Dearka."

"I'd give you response if I wasn't tied up at the moment."

"Oh sorry." Reaching into his pocket Dearka pulled out a pocketknife cutting the telephone cord he stared down at the blonde woman. Once again extending his arm towards her.

"Hi I'm Dearka."

"Pleasure my name is Cagalli. Thanks for getting me out of the bind. No pun intended."

"No prob. You've actually lasted longer then his other secretaries most of them run screaming out of his house by the second day."

"Let's just say I refuse to give up. Are they always like that?" asked Cagalli gesturing to the fuming Yzak and calm Athrun

"Yup. They never quit." sighed Dearka shrugging, "So Cagalli… How did you get hired?"

"My brother is friends with him."

"Oh I see. How about a date?"

CRASH!

Both bickering men turned to see a very battered Dearka who had been hit by a lamp.

"Hit on my again and you won't have a head!" shouted Cagalli

"I think me and your secretary are going to get along." Said Yzak thoughtfully looking at the injured Dearka, "She's done what I've wanted to do since a week ago. Before he got the restraining order against physical abuse toward him." Athrun was now glaring at the poor blonde man, _"How dare he hit on Cagalli… I mean my secretary it is very unprofessional…yes that's the word. It doesn't make a difference that she is good company. Nope but if he hits on her again I'll skin him alive… because it's unprofessional."_ Looking at Cagalli Athrun watched the tic in her forehead increase as the blonde man whined on the floor. As she fixed her work area she slowly turned around and gave Dearka a boot in the rear out of the office. And shoved Yzak out after him. Slamming the door Cagalli turned to Athrun,

"Well now that those two are gone I get some work done." Stomping back over to her desk she began to take notes on the most recent meetings.

"You're staring." She stated out of the blue after Athrun had been staring at her for 10 minutes.

"…." Finishing her notes she stood up and grabbed a stapler. Throwing it at him it barely missed his face.

"Uhhhh Cagalli when did you get out of the telephone cord!" asked Athrun as the blonde advanced toward him with the lamp.

* * *

LMAO! That was one of the funniest chapters to write after the torturing stuff in TT. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. See feelings are started to appear slowly but surely soon they'll be head over heels... Well I'll make this brief **PEOPLE WHO PRESS PURPLE BUTTONS MAKE AUTHORS HAPPY!** That's always a good idea **HAPPY AUTHORS WRITE FASTER!** Well time for me to go.

Ciao form me

OVP

REVIEW OR ELSE!


	5. Chapter 5

Allo people! MUST READ INTRO! I have been flamed and for no good reason. This person has stated that my story is to like The Princess's Sonta. That however is not true the only similar idea is the secratary part. I would never copy. Someone who does that is a sick bastard who is to dumb to have an imagination. This person also stated she/he didn't like the way i portryed the charcters! She/he only said this after reading one chap she /he didn't even read all the posted chaps. Also he/she asked questionslike is Cagalli the princess? Is Athrun's father alive? Is Lacus a popsinger? FYI if you read all chaps posted those questions would be answered. If this person reviews again and says somehting stupid like this again I will delete this story and TT meaning i will disappear I can understand if she had posted it after reading the 4 chaps but she/he only read one! It is not fair to an author to flame after reading only one chap. Does anyone else agree with me? I am not joking i will disappear if something stupid like this happens again. Well anyway lets move on 100+ reviews awesomeness! So let's honor those reviewers who made this possible.. Eternally Asuka, Cerise Enchantress, f4ll3n4ng31, MirokuSangoGirl, azncandyangel, Angelsorceress, **Callie **(One of my best...te hee..), MXC-the show-rocks my socks, coquettish-zala, JC-Athie, Cagallifan, asga, Kitty-Kat90013820, HentaiNoBakaChick57, **kiminotenshi **(Hey who wouldn't...), IYGU, 3fi-pina3, **ANONYMOUS** (Me always happy! Meeh seems extreme to me.), The Angel's Princess, Cari-Akira, gseedlover, cute-princess, Sunflower Seeds, Star-Moon-Angel, Canadian Girl, PINKSISA, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Vigorian-Asakura, and ScaredBlade. Thanks to all my reviwers! Oh and gangsterpants is a freaky friend of mine. Ignore what she says!

Now for the continuing puppy love of A Buisnesslike Fall...

Chapter 5

Cagalli groaned a whole bloody week and she still hadn't found a loophole on how to get out of cleaning Athrun's jumbo mansion. So here she was scrubbing the floor because he insisted he not hire someone. Grumbling she got up off the floor and began walking toward the door. Apparently his highness needed crackers. Glaring up the stairs and at his office door Cagalli tried to somehow tell him to get his sorry ass down here and help clean and get crackers in his own bloody house. However telepathy was not one of her talents. Thumping over to the door Cagalli pulled on her coat. Boy was she pissed even he hadn't heard her thumping, he could at least be gentleman like and see her out the door. Geez, this guy wasn't the prince charming he was cracked up to be. Pulling on her coat Cagalli slammed the door behind her as she left.

Coming out of his room Athrun laughed at Cagalli's childlike behavior she was acting like a three-year-old. _"Mmmmm maybe I'll do something nice for her."_ He thought_, "She has been the longest secretary yet I suppose she deserves a treat… I mean it's only a sign of appreciation for her hard work it's not to impress her or anything…"_ Heading toward the kitchen Athrun looked at what they had bought at the grocery store.

"PANCAKE MIX!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn why didn't I bring an umbrella!" muttered Cagalli as it began to drizzle.

Cagalli continued walking to Athrun's mansion from the grocery store. Grumbling about stupid jerk who made me go buy crackers in the rain she stopped when she heard a whimper. Looking around she heard it again. Following the noise she spotted a little fluff of fur. Searching she soon found a poor little puppy.

"Oh my god! Who would do this to a poor little puppy!" murmured Cagalli picking up the shivering creature and carefully she placed it in her coat's pocket. Quickly running off towards Athrun's mansion. _"I'm gonna save this little puppy!"_ she thought, _"I don't care what Zala says. This poor creature is going to stay with me!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There finished!" exclaimed Athrun. Looking at the kitchen he shrugged, he had to Cagalli to clean that. Placing two plates of pancakes he proceeded to set the table when the door burst open. Cagalli came running in still in her muddy shoes and wet coat.

"WHERE IS THE NEAREST VETS?" she shouted Athrun

"Wha…. What!" asked Athrun shocked at what Cagalli had just asked him, "What are you talking about!" Placing her hand carefully in her pocket she pulled out the small bundle of fur. Gasping Athrun stared at the poor creature,

"Give me a sec." He said with a firm face whipping out his cell phone he dialed a number. Cagalli watched as he made the phone call. She carefully placed the puppy on a blanket and got a tissue to clean the wound on his leg.

"Yes hello I would like to speak to Dr . Mwu." "Yes I know what time it is." "I don't care if he's busy treating goldfish for phobia of water I want him at my house now!" "I don't believe you know who I am." "You could care less. What if I were to tell you that my name was Athrun Zala." "Oh so now you're apologizing." "Fine you can stop crying just get Dr. Mwu over here now." "FOGET THE GOD DAMN GOLDFISH! I HAVE A DYING ANIMAL OVER HERE!" "Thank you. I expect him in 15 minutes." "Yes good bye, no you will not lose your job." "Or your employment certificate." Look bye lady." "STOP CRYING NOW! Thank you good bye." Hanging up the phone he walked over where Cagalli was sitting as she bandaged the pup's leg.

"That was a lot harder then I thought it would be." sighed Athrun running a hand through his hair as he sat beside Cagalli. Cagalli turned to look at him.

"Thank you." She whimpered, "The poor little thing. It was.. pro…probably.. shot by some.. b.big.. fat jerks…" Cagalli began to cry as hard as she had tried to hide her tears from Athrun they had come. She however was shocked when a hand was placed around her shoulders drawing her into a hug initiated by Athrun.

"I'm not su..supp..supposed to cry…" she cried on his shoulder

"Shhhhh it's ok don't worry the vet is coming. Dr. Mwu is suppose to be the best in the business." whispered Athrun. He was also concerned for the puppy as much as he didn't want to admit it made him both mad and sad that someone would do this to a poor innocent creature. He could hear Cagalli hiccupping against his shoulder as her tears dried up. Realizing that Cagalli was still wearing her coat and boots he coaxed her away from the puppy so she could change.

"Come on Cagalli go take off your coat you're a mess. Don't worry I'll watch…uhh"

"Stellar." Hs stated, "And you better not do anything!" She quickly ran off towrd the closet.

"Don't worry Stellar…" whispered Athrun to the puppy, "We will take care of you. We won't let the bad people get you."

"Guess who was at the door?" asked Cagalli returning with a middle-aged man with blonde hair.

"Hello there Mr. Zala. My name is Mwu LaFlagga. I head you had a very sick dog." Stated the man, pushing Athrun out of the way he kneeled beside the puppy, "I suggest you leave the room while I work."

Nodding Athrun lead Cagalli out of the room into the dining room.

"Don't worry Cagalli." Said Athrun turning around to look at her. Cagalli ignored him pointing behind him Athrun turned to see the pancakes still sitting on the table, "Uhh well I decided to cook something. Besides you were gone so long that I had to find something to do." He turned his head to the side blushing.

"Uh huh," said Cagalli in a non-believing tone, "Look how about we eat it. At least it will keep our minds off of Stellar." Sitting down she began to dig in, Athrun stared at her shocked, sitting down also he watched her wolf down her food. Looking him Cagalli fixed him an icy glare,

"What the hell are you looking at!"

"Nothing."

"My ass nothing. Do I have something on my face!"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO"

"YES! Fine don't tell me!" she grumbled

"Oh come on Cagalli look at me." moaned Athrun

"Who the hell said you could call me Cagalli, Zala!"

"Hey I'm your boss I can call you anything I want!"

"No you can't! I have civil rights!"

"Well too bad!"

"Ugh I don't even want to talk to you!" shouted Cagalli standing up and going into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour of chasing Athrun around the mansion with meat cleaver Cagalli and Athrun finally stopped when Dr. Mwu came out of the living room. Looking at them he came up to them.

"That puppy was very lucky. It was shot in the leg. If it had been left outside tonight it would have most likely died, you should both be very proud. So are you going to adopt the dog?" asked the doctor

"YES." Both said in unison. Looking at each other Cagalli pointed a finger at Athrun,

"I thought you wouldn't want her!" she shouted

"Sorry to disappoint you but I think having a dog around would be very nice."

"You are supposed to be the strict dude with the sick up his ass not the 'Oh let's have a puppy' guy."

"Like I said I'm a very nice person."

"My ass."

"Ummmm do you both want to sign the form then?" asked Mwu

"He can sign it. He was the one who was able to get you here." stated Cagalli

"She can sign it. She was the one who found Stellar." stated Athrun

"So you have a name for the dog." said Mwu scribbling it on the form

"You sign it Zala it's only fair. You'll provide the shelter and food."

"But if it wasn't for you Miss Attha it would never have found my home."

"Look Zala just sign the paper."

"You sign it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! What ahhhhhhh you tricked me!" screamed Cagalli

"Okay you both are going to sign it." Stated Mwu, "I do not have all night." Handing them both a pen he showed them which lines to sign. Both glared at the other and signed.

"Now tomorrow I suggest you buy this brand of dog food for… Stellar." stated Mwu showing them a label, "Also she should keep off her feet for a while because she needs all four paws healed before she can leapt and jump around. I also suggest you change her bandage every 12 hrs. Got it you two." He looked between the two glaring adults and groaned,_ "I hope they heard me."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING. RING. RING.

"God damn blood alarm clock…" grumbled Cagalli reaching for the switch. Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw Stellar cuddled beside her on the pillow. Getting up she placed the still sleeping Stellar in her pajama pocket, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"HOEEEEE!" walking into the living room Cagalli stared in shock at all the stuff for dogs that was know in there. Looking around she spotted Athrun asleep on the couch. _"I guess he ordered everything last night,"_ she thought, _"Must have used that Zala charm to get it here so fast. What to do…. What to do… to wake or not to wake….."_ Putting a sneaky grin on she went around the couch and pulling Stellar out of her pocket the puppy was starting to wake up. Giggling to herself she placed Stellar right on Athrun's face so Stellar could lick him. Stellar began licking him and Athrun's eyes began to open, but before they opened fully Cagalli took on Mia's high pitched voice,

"Oh God Atty-poo last night was the most awesome thing ever… You did things to my body that I didn't think humanly possible… And you asked me to marry you..." Athrun sat straight up pulling Stellar off his face, staring at the puppy confused, he heard giggling, looking behind the couch he saw Cagalli laughing on the floor,

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

"Hahahaha yo.. you.. fe..fell fo..for it hahahahaha! Yo…you actually thought you sle.. slept with.. Mi.. Mia….hahahahahaha!"

"Grrrrrrr," grumbled Athrun, "After I stayed up all night to get everything for Stellar you had the nerve to play a cruel joke like that!"

"Hey they say revenge is sweet." said Cagalli after she finally stopped laughing.

"UMPH." Athrun realized he was still holding the little hungry puppy. Quickly walking over Athrun grabbed a bag of dog food and proceeded to the kitchen looking over his shoulder he shouted at Cagalli, "It might be Sunday Miss Attha but I still expect you to dress formally."

"Why you the hell aren't!"

"I am the boss you must do what I say."

"I don't the hell care!" shouted Cagalli joining him pouring the food in a bowl for Stellar who was wagging her tail.

"It's in your contract!"

"I don't bloody care!"

"…"

"What the hell are you DOING!" shouted Cagalli as Athrun approached her. Grabbing onto her sides he began tickling her.

"Ahahaha.. wh..who.. to.. told hahahaha… that .. I.. I wa..was…ticklish HAHAHA…"

"A good friend of mine by the name of Kira."

"Ahahaha H.. He.. is so … DEAD ahahahaaha!"

"Now, now are you going to go and get dressed."

"No..ahahaha.. I.. I refuse!"

"Too bad then." Stated Athrun as he continued tickling her. Tears were now streaming down Cagalli's face. Looking over at Stellar who had finished he looked at her and asked, "Do you think I should stop?" Cocking her head to side Athrun took it as a no. He picked Stellar up and placed the happy little puppy by Cagalli.

"Hahahaha.. com..come…on..Stellar… te..tell…hahahahaha.. Zala..to..st..stop! Ahahaha!" laughed Cagalli the little puppy turned to Athrun with sad little puppy eyes.

"Oh come on now you're joining her side!" pouted Athrun as he removed his hands from Cagalli's form.

"Good doggie!" said Cagalli happily petting her

"UMPH.." murmured Athrun standing up and getting 2 containers of ramen which he poured water into, "Here."

"Thanks." Said Cagalli happily ignoring him as she played with Stellar. Sitting down beside her Athrun stared at her smiling form,

"Almost make you feel like a parent," he said out of the blue, "I mean we are now responsible for a little life."

"Hey it could be worse."

"How so!"

"I could have to look after you!"

"What! Oh you are so dead!" shouted Athrun playfully tickling her.

"Ahahah NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Well i hope you all enjoyed the chapter alot different the my regular stuff... anywayz me really pissed about flame but whatever. Grumbles ugh got to go have waffles. No that i don't like them it's just my mom is like Cagalli in the kitchen mental note to self watch out for knives. Well PEOPLE WHO PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON MAKE AUTHORS HAPPY AND HAPPY AUTHORS POST FASTER! So please review. Seems Athrun is changing don't you think... sigh got to go eat. 

Ciao from the very pissed author

OVP


	6. Chapter 6

Allo again guess what! HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! Today is my birthday and me being the awesome person I am i decided to update on my birthday.You are all such awesome people! So many reviews! Idon't care wheter there aretoo many to reply to I'm justhappy to have so many. Any author would be! Wellnkw let's honor those reviewers who mademy hyper, happy mood possible. Today we honor Sunflower Seeds, Angelsorceress, 3fi-pina3, Poka Dot Pants (JOYCE STOP WRITING RANDOM REVIEWS! EVIL FRIEND!), Eternally Asuka, Maeye, Spicy Shani, **asga **(Thank you!), cute princess, Hikaru Loves Lantis, Freyris, MiyuCagalli, JC-Athie, daisukiasu'n'caga, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, IYGU, KiraTatashi, HentaiNoBakaChick57, coquettish-zala, f4ll3n4ng31, **ANONYMOUS** (cute should probalby add that in later chaps!), **Callie **(Yes it is a word! tanxs for reviewing!), gseedlover, Besjer, Feminist1991, PNIKSISA, Cari-Akira, Kitty-Kat90013820, Cagallifan, The Jackle, azncandyangel, SacredBlade, and MirokuSangoGirl. Thanxs to all those who reviewed!

Now on with the deaf Dearka of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 6**

"So what you doing?" asked Dearka as he and Cagalli watched the first argument of the week between Athrun and Yzak.

"Trying to work! If those to WOULD BE QUIET!"

"Owww I'm standing right here you know…" moaned Dearka holding his ears, "I think I'm deaf."

"Good one more quality to add to your list of good things about you. We are now totaling one. Deaf. At least people will pity you."

"Ha ha."

"If only you were mute."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M TRYING TO DO MY JOB AND YOU ARE JUST LAZING AROUND ON YOUR ASS!" screamed a very pissed Yzak

"You know the company's health plan includes anger management. I think I better put you in the program." Said Athrun thoughtfully

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!"

"I'm sure our partners in Japan can hear you fine."

"YOUR LITLLE FAN CLUB KEEPS BUGGING EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING! EITHER YOU GET RID OF THEM OR PEOPLE WILL LEAVE!"

"Not if they ever want to work again."

"GGRRRRRR YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! I SWEAR IF THERE WAS ANY OTHER COMPANY!"

"You would be working for it. I know you tell me everyday. And about those fangirls, I don't understand how they get into the building those female security guards I hired were supposed to be the best." stated Athrun

"YOU MORON!" shouted Cagalli and Yzak at once, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HIRE FEMALE SERURITY GUARDS!"

"I don't see what the problem is?" stated Athrun looking from Cagalli to Yzak. Cagalli, Yzak and Dearka nearly fell over.

"What do you mean you don't see the problem! Every girl on the face of the earth loves you!" shouted Cagalli walking over and standing beside Yzak. Athrun's eyebrow twitched.

"What kind of moron hires female security guards to keep females out!" shouted Yzak ready to strangle Athrun, "Ugh I do not have time for this! Zala you had better find a way to get rid of those girls, and fast. Come on Dearka." And with that they were gone.

"Well," said Cagalli returning to her chair, "I hope your happy… BECAUSE YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL MORON!"

"I still don't understand what I did wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi there girl!" said Cagalli happily as she scooped up the little puppy as it bounded toward her, smiling she began walking up to her room.

"Are you still gonna ignore me?" asked Athrun. Cagalli had been giving him the cold shoulder since that morning and the whole fangirl thing.

"…"

"Fine be that way!" shouted Athrun exasperated. Picking up his briefcase he stormed upstairs.

"Isn't Zala such a big meanie…" said Cagalli as she played with Stellar on the stairs. "**A big meanie you like. **_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!_ **Your mind and if you don't mind me saying. Aren't you being a bit tough on Athrun. **_You dare side with Zala!_ **I'm not siding with anyone I'm just stating common fact. **_Grrrrrrrrr maybe I should do something nice for him… what the hell! Did you brainwash me or something._ **Come on he did make you dinner on Sunday you could at least pay back the favor. **_But we don't really have anything to eat besides ramen. _**SO? Ever heard of a store!** _But I can't cook._ **Even if you can't I'm sure he'd appreciate the effort. **_And why should I make any effort on Zala's behalf._ **Because you are acting like a child with a schoolgirl crush that's why.** _What the hell I do not have a crush on Zala. _**Whatever you say.** _That's right whatever I say goes!_" Cagalli was brought back to reality by Stellars whining for attention laughing at the puppy Cagalli picked her up and placed her in the living room where she could play with all her toys.

"Stellar I'm going out for a walk. Be a good little puppy." Cagalli then went and retrieved her coat and left the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do not understand why it is so odd to have female security guards!" muttered Athrun as he broke his second pen in the last hour. "_How is it they I am so mad that she is mad at me!_ **Because you like her!** _What and who the hell are you._ **I hate to break it to you but you are just a little dense. First off I am your mind pleasure to meet me I am sure. **_I highly doubt it._ **SECOND, you hired FEAMALE guards. What the hell were you thinking! I mean come on. They could be fans for all you know who let more fans into your company.** _I never thought of that, I suppose that I should have probably remembered the fact that they were wearing barely any clothing for the interview._ **GRAON. You are impossible.** _Umph you have no idea how much I wish you were dead right now._ **Original throwing me on a road, then hanging me from the limb of a weak tree on the edge of a cliff. I'm your mind moron whatever you think up is all engineered by me! …. You should do something nice for her.** _What? Are you insane!_ **Hey after you saying the whole 'I don't get why you're pissed over me having female security guards,' don't you think she deserves it.** _No._ **Stop being so selfish she has taken all the stupid crap you have thrown at her. The least you could do was cook her dinner once in a while. **_How dare you insinuate that my employee is malnourished._ **Not malnourished per say but come on ramen breakfast, noon and night. A little sad.** _And why should a cook something for her_** Come on! Act like a gentleman for once in your life.** _Umph!_ **Come on you know you want to impress her with your culinary skills.** _I'm going for a walk not to buy groceries_." Standing up Athrun marched to the door and went down the stairs. Getting to the door he hastily grabbed his coat and went out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why the hell am I here."_ thought Cagalli walking down an aisle in the grocery store, _"There is no reason why I'm here other then the fact that I'm hungry and I am going to get something simple to eat. Yes that's it."_ Sighing she looked at all the different foods available this was going to be tough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning Athrun looked around. Great only here for five seconds and already girls were drooling. Why the hell didn't he wear a hat! Quickly ducking into an aisle. He hid behind a display of toilet paper.

"Ummm excuse me sir I was wondering where you find rice in this store?" Athrun turned around and was about to say he didn't work here when..

"HOOOOEEEEEEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE Z…!" Athrun had quickly covered her mouth in case someone heard her shout his last name. Making sure no girls were coming. He looked Cagalli in the eyes and said,

"Now don't shout anything got it." She gave him a death glare but still nodded. Removing his hand he started to walk toward vegetable section of the store. Quickly following Cagalli moved into pace with Athrun.

"You didn't answer the question, Zala." She murmured to him as he looked at carrot sticks.

"I came to get food. Not all of us can live on instant noodles you know."

"The last time we came here it sure seemed like you could.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you were the one who grabbed all the noodles in the first place."

"Well I wanted to get out of there quickly before I was recognized."

"You aren't doing a better job of disguising yourself this time either."

"How about we change the subject to why you are here?" asked Athrun placing some ingredients in a basket and moving to another aisle.

"Do I need a reason to come to the local grocery store to hang out?" pausing for a moment Cagalli hastily added, "Umm that so did not come out right."

"No kidding. Look can you hand me that package of rice." Handing it to him Cagalli continued.

"Look Zala I hate to break it to you but as much as the world loves ramen I like to mix it up a little live life on the edge you know."

"Yeah, yeah only problem is you can not cook."

"Why do you always have to bring up such stupid things?"

"Well why do always try to beat me in a battle of wits?"

"Why are you always trying to be Mr. Perfect when we already know you are?"

"…" They had reached the check out and Athrun was being oddly quiet. After leaving the store luckily without any encounters with fangirls Athrun and Cagalli decided to go through the park to get to Athrun's mansion.

"Do you really think I'm perfect?" asked Athrun out of the blue

"Me," asked Cagalli, "Not really."

"Why?"

"Because no one is perfect, and besides it's probably a title given to anyone who is polite. I mean perfect people are the kind of people who try their best you know."

"Oh."

"Hey don't sound so glum." Grumbled Cagalli opening the door with her key, "That's probably why all those girls like you. You treat them with respect and would never lie, cheat or hurt them like some boys would. You're a saint anyone who can snag you would have the perfect man." Entering the kitchen she put the groceries down on the counter,

"Now what are we going to do with all this food?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours, a lot of cursing and a very flustered Athrun later, Cagalli had learned the basics of making a stir-fry. However Athrun had made a mental note never to get Cagalli pissed when holding a chopping knife, or a frying pan, or a spatula or a anything for that matter that could be used as a projectile. Placing the warm food on the table Athrun helped Cagalli take off her apron and place it in a drawer they were about to sit down when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get!" said Cagalli cheerfully as she ran for the door. Opening it she was shocked to be rudely shoved aside so she slammed into a wall when a very big breasted woman shoved her way in.

"Here take my coat!" she said throwing it at Cagalli who was whimpering from the sheer pain off being pushed into a wall. That was going to leave a bruise. Athurn hearing a commotion came out of the kitchen to be greeted by Mia suffocating him with a hug. Pushing her away Athrun began to walk toward Cagalli to see if she was alright but Mia grabbed his wrist.

"Athy-poo the food smells delicious and thank you so much for the invite." She was practically dragging Athrun now, "And oh what a cute little puppy. I'm an animal lover you know, they are just divine." She tried to pick Stellar up but was instead bitten by the feisty pup. _"Thank god for Stellar."_ Thought Athrun quickly returning to where Cagalli was wincing.

"You ok?" he whispered as she stood up

"Yeah just momentary shook from being pushed into a wall….huh… where the hell did she go?" Both of them quickly running into the kitchen there sat Mia contently eating Cagalli's food. Seeing Athurn she smiled happily,

"Come sit down honey and no need to worry about dessert you have it all right here." She ran her hand up and down her chest seductively. Both Athurn and Cagalli mentally gagged. Walking over to her Athrun only had one goal in mind. GET MIA OUT OF HOUSE NOW! He was about to open his mouth when,

"The hired help should not be in the room Athy-poo."

"…"

"Look at that girl. It's rude to gawk you know. I bet you are a lesbian the way you are gawking at me but I'm sorry I'm straight. Athy-poo we are really going to need to hire some better help when we are married."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" exploded Cagalli this girl had reached the all time peak of her patience

"Miss Attha clam down." Said Athrun turning toward Cagalli, "Me and Miss Campbell here will never be married because I'd have to propose to her and the day I do that is the day a jump off a cliff."

"Excuse me Athy-poo but you will marry me! And Miss Bitcha over there can not do I thing about it!" Cagalli had, had it. Marching over she grabbed Mia by her skinny little wrist and dragged her away from the table and out into the foyer. She was about to throw her out the door when a wildly kicking Mia hit Stellar. Cagalli and Athrun's eyes both darkened with hate.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK STELLAR!" screamed Cagalli and Athrun both now picked up Mia and threw her out the door like a sack of potatoes, but not before knocking her unconscious and stripping of all her clothes except her underwear. The both pissed 25 year-olds immediately calmed down when Mia was thrown out of the house but only had it replaced by their fear for Stellar. Quickly kneeling down by the puppy the two quickly examined it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…" said Athrun trying to lighten the mood, "There doesn't seem to be any other extreme injuries."

"I hope you're right…"said Cagalli sadly looking at Stellar. Picking her up carefully she asked Athrun, "So she'll sleep in your room tonight?"

"Wha… Why my room?" asked Athrun

"Because I said so… And uh I toss in my sleep… so umm I might knock her out of the bed." Athrun groaned

"Why do you have to be so unmanageable!"

"Me? What about you Mr. Contract!"

"Do you always have to bring that up!"

"Yes I do because I am practically a slave!" shouted Cagalli as they entered Athrun's room. Placing Stellar on a pillow she turned around to give him another verbal assault. Only to see him changing. Quickly turning around to hide the blush that was creeping up her face, who knew that under that business suit was a god-like body.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Athrun coming up behind her

"…." Turning her around Cagalli was shocked not to see him wearing a shirt apparently the president of Plant Corp only liked to wear pajama bottoms to bed.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Athurn

"Ummmm I'm v…ve..very tried no..now.. I think….I be..bet..better get to bed…" mumbled Cagalli heading for the door very quickly.

"Wait!" shouted Athrun. Turning around Cagalli surveyed him, _"No wonder those girls adore him. LOOK AT HIM!"_

"Y..ye..yes…"

"Ummm are you sure you shouldn't say good-bye to Stellar before you leave?" suggested Athurn. "**You just want an excuse to keep her in the room a little longer.** _I do not. _**Yes you do! Except it you like her company!** _I do not! I just would not be fair to Stellar if she left with out saying good-bye._ **That sounded lame even in your own head. Come on you are just trying to provoke her. No shirt man.** _I dress like this every night!_ **But she's never seen you like that!** _You are an extreme pest! I would never do that to Cagalli._ **So now you are calling her Cagalli.** _Ugh I'm going to ignore you NOW!"_

"Umm Miss Attha…. WHAT THE!" apparently while Athrun had been mentally debating in his head Cagalli had sneaked out of the room. Slumping onto the bed he looked over at Stellar.

"Am I really this hopeless." Stellar lifted her head and gave a slight puppy nod then returned to sleeping.

"Go figure." Groaned Athrun, "A dog has a better chance of Cagalli liking them." And with that he clicked off his light and went to sleep groaning about stupid secretaries.

* * *

Well hia guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Hey the best Bday gift you can give an aouthor is a review so please review soon! Well g2g bday and all means lots of stuff to do! BDAY GiRLS LOVE REVIEWS! 

Ciao from the rushed author

OVP


	7. Chapter 7

Hia chums! Well i thank you all for the b-day wishes, i love you guys! And I'm really happy because so many people have reviewed my story YAH! Now to honor those awesome reviewers! Today we honor **asga **(thanxs!), Feminist1991, f4ll3n4ng31, **asucags** (hey what you expect!), **Callie** (debating is fun!), MirokuSangoGirl, **nona** (lucky her!), Angelsorceress, Maeye, cute-princess, coquettish-zala, MiyuCagalli, JC-Athie, Cagalli-Yula-Attha, Vigorian-Asakura, Sunflower Seeds, Canadian-Girl, HentaiNoBakaChick57, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, SolidDreamer, Natsu-no-Hinagiku, Spicy Shani, IYGU, daisukiasu'n'caga, Cari-Akira, ANONYMOUS-gsd, Eternally Asuka, gseedlover, The Jackle, 3fi-pina3, Kitty-Kat90013820, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, PINKSISA, and SacredBlade. Thank you to all those who reviewed!

Now on with the rainy days of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 7**

"What do you mean you are going away for the weekend?" shouted Athrun glaring at Cagalli. Cagalli just rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem! He's my BROTHER! BRO-THER! He invited me over to his house for the WEEKEND! He lives so far away and I rarely see him and the one weekend he is free you won't let me go! Well too bad moron I'm going to his house and you can't stop me!" yelled Cagalli

"Contract." Stated Athrun

"Oh screw the bloody contract you over protective nitwit! Do you think I care!"

"I'm just saying your contract doesn't allow you to go anywhere with out my approval!"

"Contracts are made to be broken! Kira is your best friend! Geez why the hell can you not trust him with his own sister not to mention he's engaged! What do you think he's going to do rape me!"

"Hey you never know…"

"Are you suggesting that my brother is going to rape me when I got to his house with his FIANCE watching!"

"Threesome…"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE! I'D RATHER JUMP INFRONT Of A CAR THEN CONTINUE WORKING FOR YOU!"

"You know you are over reacting…"

"ME! Look at you! You are so over reacting!"

"Excuse me but I am not screaming my head off like a banshee."

"…."

"Ummmm Miss. Attha I didn't mean it…"

"…"

_"Uh oh…"_ thought Athrun

"BANSHEE! HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! FIRE ME WHO THE HELL CARES! YOU CAN JUST SIT AT HOME STARING AT SOME STUPID BUISNESS PAPERS AND WE CAN BOTH LIVE OUT THE REMAINDERS OF OUR LIVES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" And with that she stomped away up the stairs.

"Geez she's really mad." Groaned Athrun. Why couldn't he control like the other woman he had meet before? They practically threw themselves at him. Sighing Athrun decided he better let her cool off. Looking down he spotted Stellar staring up at him.

"Sigh, girl if only you could talk…" picking up Stellar he went into the kitchen to feed her some dog food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid jerk…" muttered Cagalli into her pillow, "That jerk Kira invited him too…." Sighing she sat up and began packing a small overnight bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun looked at his work. It seemed kind of dull now that he had Cagalli in his life. He had slowly warmed up to not doing work, or putting off to tomorrow. Unfortunately for him Cagalli was going away to Kira's and he would have to spend the whole weekend in silence. It was odd when about 2 weeks ago he would have loved to have some peace and quiet and now he was wishing he had invested in a radio. Looking at the clock he sighed, t-minus 20 minutes till Cagalli left. Maybe if he went and apologized Cagalli would consider staying in his employment. He realized he had some pretty stupid things to her. I mean of all the people to trust who better then his best friend and her brother. Pulling himself off of the chair he noticed a small card lying on the floor. It must have been there for at least three days. Staring at it he opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

"Hey Athrun, So me and Lacus were thinking wouldn't it be awesome if you and Cagalli came down for the weekend! Hey but if your busy I'm sure Cagalli's company will be enough. So we'll see you this weekend if you come down with Cagalli. Bye Kira." Read Athrun gaping Athrun realized that Cagalli probably believed he had read the note and was insulting her brother. Quickly standing he ran for his closet to quickly pack a bag. He was smiling!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing Zala?" asked Cagalli as she watched Athrun come down the stairs with a small duffle bag.

"Going to Kira's of course."

"WHAT! But a hour ago all you could do was state that Kira was some pedophile out to kill me!"

"Ummm, about that… I uhhhh didn't notice the note from Kira until about 20 minutes ago." Said Athrun

"WHAT! Ok how slow can you be! I guess we have to bring Stellar now." Picking up the puppy Cagalli began walking toward the door. Looking over her shoulder at Athrun she asked,

"You coming?" Athrun snapped out of his daze. The light from the windows had caught Cagalli's hair perfectly and he had been amazed at her beauty.

"Uhhh yeah…coming…" he said rushing after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm Miss. Attha…"

"What." grumbled Cagalli looking out the window

"Uhhh…"

"God if you aren't going to talk I won't bother!"

"Ummm do you hate me?" asked Athrun bracing himself for her rejection.

"No." she stated flatly as she began petting the sleeping Stellar in her lap.

"Really… umm I mean why…" stuttered Athrun

"Because… Oh I don't know.. I just don't hate you. I might really dislike you but it's not to the point of hate. However you do something like say my brother wants to do a threesome with me and Lacus again I think hate might become an option. I only hate people like that ruddy Mia Campbell. By the way how the hell did she get your address?"

"Ummmmm… I have no idea how she got my address…"

"You don't sound like you don't know you sound more like I handed it to her!"

"Well you see…."

"YOU ACTUALLY GAVE HER YOUR ADDRESS WHAT KIND OF MORON ARE YOU!" yelled Cagalli

"It wasn't it intentional it just kind of slipped out!"

"What do you mean slipped out!"

"Ummm… she was a secretary of mine… She seemed normal like you.."

"What do you mean 'SEEMED'!"

"Well she became obsessed she would come into my room and sleep in my bed so I'd wake up beside her. And she tried to kiss and hug me in public saying I was her fiancé…."

"Like I said YOU ARE AN IDIOT! So she stole your address!"

"No have you forgotten that all my secretaries all stayed at my mansion. Well actually before it was in a bungalow on the back of the property but after Mia I moved everything into the mansion and fired all my workers so they could do chores and stuff for me."

"So you've lived in the same mansion all this time! Wouldn't you change after all the fangirls that follow you! I thought you changed mansions after every secretary!"

"No. Why bother they'd find me anyway and security doesn't work as you can tell by my company and Yzak's ranting."

"You are insane!"

"Is that a compliment?"

"You wish Zala!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Long time no see you guys." said Kira welcoming Cagalli and Athrun into his home, "Cagalli perhaps you could show Athrun his room. Me and Lacus have to go finish dinner."

"Uh sure." Walking up the stairs carrying her bag she motioned for Athrun to follow. Picking up his bag and placing Stellar in the living room he proceeded up the stairs.

"Here's your room." Stated Cagalli opening a door, "Well enjoy." With that she walked down the hall and turned into another room. Looking around Athrun smiled. The room was very homey, unlike his room, which was more a necessity then a place of refuge. His room had little sentimental objects and only consisted of a simple desk, wardrobe, and bed. Nothing else, and besides he worked more then he slept. This room was very cheery looking. The walls were painted a lovely yellow and there were pictures on all the walls, there was a four-poster bed and a set of drawers. Placing his clothes in the drawers he began looking at the pictures on the walls. He spotted some with him and Kira. There were ones with Lacus and Kira, ones with Kira and Cagalli, and there were even some with Lacus, Cagalli, and Kira. But the picture that captured his interest the most was one where he assumed a 7-year-old Cagalli was twirling in a green dress, she had ribbons in her hair and was smiling happily at the camera. Smiling he placed his finger on the picture tracing Cagalli's outline.

"Cagalli…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I've missed your cooking, Lacus that was awesome!" exclaimed Cagalli leaning back in her chair.

"Thank you Cagalli, and you, Athrun did you enjoy it?" asked Lacus

"Yes I did. Thank you very much for inviting me over." replied Athrun, "Besides we've been eating mainly ramen for the last 2 weeks."

"Seriously, you don't change Cagalli do you?" laughed Kira

"Umph! I resent that remark!" huffed Cagalli. Turning her head to the side.

"Still the same attitude. I'm amazed you are still alive Athrun."

"Kira!" giggled Lacus

"What it's true isn't it! My sister is like having a bull you don't know when it will attack but you do know it will not be pretty." Stated Kira smiling at his sister's very angry looking face.

"Umph I don't have to sit here and listen to you!" yelled Cagalli standing up and storming off of the patio and out to the beach.

"My sister is one giant firecracker." laughed Kira

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" asked Athrun lifting his head. Kira looked at him with a shocked face.

"Okay who are you and want have you done with the cold hearted woman hater!"

"Look I mean it looks like it's gonna rain and you really want your sister out there in the rain?" asked Athrun.

"What it's gonna rain!" shouted Kira standing up causing his chair to topple. With that a down pour fell from the sky, "OH NO!"

"What! What's wrong?" asked Athrun watching Lacus and Kira frantically grab umbrellas and prepare to head out into the rain.

"You don't know this but Cagalli has one fear..ghosts." stated Lacus

"So?" asked Athrun

"So! What do you mean so! My sister thinks rainstorms bring ghosts out! If she's out there all alone who knows what she'll think and do!"

"You don't seriously mean she'd rather die then be out in a storm?"

"YES!" shouted Kira, "Are you coming or not!" He threw an umbrella at Athrun. Picking it up Athrun remembered the picture that had been hanging on the wall in the room, the smiling happy Cagalli he was having a lot of trouble picturing her as something else. Sighing he realized that she probably had a good reason to be afraid. "_But should I help them find her?_ **What kind of moron are you of course!** _Hey not you again!_ **Too bad I'm not going away until you get your butt of this chair and help Kira and Lacus.** _Well too bad!_ **You care about her! Accept it!** **Do you really want something to happen to her!** _No…. _**Well then get your ass moving!**"

"I'm com…" he stopped talking when he realized Kira and Lacus had already left into the rain. _"I really need to pay more attention…"_ thought Athrun. Opening the umbrella and rushing off into the rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go away… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" shouted Cagalli but the memories wouldn't disappear. Crying Cagalli began to panic. "_Where is everyone why aren't they here yet!"_ she shouted in her mind,_ "They must have left like father did! No… No no more pain! Go away!"_ She began banging her head crying, and shouting angst screams.

"WHY FATHER WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU CARE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" she screamed. Walking into the water she reached to her knees she began dunking her head in and out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CAGALLI! CAGALLI!" Athrun could hear Kira and Lacus's shouts off in the distant. Sighing he continued his search hearing a scream he rushed toward the source. He reached the water's edge but didn't see anything he was about to leave when Cagalli broke the surface of the water. Quickly kicking off his shoes he waded into the water. Reaching the struggling girl he tried to calm her down.

"Miss Attha! Miss Attha! Stop! Calm down!" he said trying to grab onto the girl but it proved impossible. Grumbling about stupid scardy-cats he reached out and hugged her. She beat her hands on his chest screaming curses.

"Cagalli! Calm down!" she stopped and whimpered against his chest grabbing onto his neck for all she was worth. Picking her up he carried her to the shore. He tried to pry her arms off from around his neck but it didn't work. Lifting her chin he whispered,

"You have to let go now! Cagalli!" But was shocked when he felt something warm being pressed to his lips! Gasping he realized CAGALLI WAS KISSING HIM! He wanted to pull away, he demanded his body to pull away! This was not right she was kissing him to prove she was real and that her nightmares were over not because she actually had feelings for him! Wait did he have feelings for her! But his body wasn't listening because they actually leaned into the lip lock allowing Athrun to taste her with his tongue. Wrenching his head back he looked down at the girl who had just fainted. What had happened to her to cause herself such pain! Picking her up bridal style he decided if she didn't remember he wouldn't tell her. But one thought was etched in his mind! I ENJOYED IT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moaning Cagalli grabbed her head as she woke up slowly. Opening her eyes she meet the worried ones of Kira and Lacus.

"Cagalli we were so worried! You should not have run off like that! We might not have found you if it wasn't for Athrun and you looked pretty horrible when he returned with you!" blabbered Lacus so relieved to see her soon-to-be-sister-in-law awake and okay.

"Wha.. what happened?"

"You mean it you don't remember! Last night it was raining and…"

"Ra…rain…" murmured Cagalli taking on a pained look.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cagalli. I didn't mean it!" said Lacus rubbing her back to calm her down as tears came to her eyes.

"So..so Zala saved me?" asked Cagalli she was having a hard time believing that Athrun actually cared enough to come and find her.

"Yes he walked all the way back to the house carrying you and he even placed you on this bed."

"Oh…." mumbled Cagalli as Kira handed her a cup of tea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that was a nice vacation…" said Athrun airily as the backed out of the driveway. Cagalli continued to play with Stellar on her lap. Cagalli had been avoiding Athrun all day and it had him worried. Did she remember the kiss? Or was she just embarrassed that he had seen her so frightened? Sighing he knew he had to start a conversation soon or else he was going to go mad. But Cagalli beat him to it,

"Uh Zala thanks for helping me… I probably would have done something bad if you hadn't got there when you did…" Knowing it was probably a bad idea to press the topic Athrun opted for a happier topic.

"You know you can call me Athrun if you want." He stated as he looked out the window to hide his blush.

"…." Silence was not the answer he was expecting so he turned around to look at her, but was caught in her gaze.

"Watch out Athrun!" shouted Cagalli as he barely avoided a truck, "Geez what kind of moron doesn't look at the road!"

"You called me Athrun!" he said shocked

"Of course I did moron. And is suppose if it puts your little heart at rest you can call me Cagalli!"

"You sure."

"Do you want to call me by my name or not!"

"Of course I do Cagalli."

"Alright then, now that that's settled what are we going to do about dinner?"

"How do you feel about Chinese?"

* * *

Well thanks for reading chap, seemed kind of depressing for me.. sighs i hope you liked it though. Well I hope you all do the right thing that makes all authors happy. (**hint it involves a purple button...**). Heythe relationship isreally developing! Well i got to go now..

Ciao from the happy author,

OVP


	8. Chapter 8

Yoh People! Hey guys me really happy you all reviewed! That made me happy! I've been really tired lately because a series I've been waiting all year came out over the weeknd and i had to read it so yeah kinda put before you guys. Well lets honor those people that made me happy and got me through another english class. Today we yawn honor PINKSISA (You happy now!), Etenally Asuka, Cagallifan, sakandliluver, cute-princess, JC-Athie, Maeye, Mrs. Alchemist Flame Wannabe, asga, Spicy Shani, Carola, The Jackle, Canadian-Girl, **Callie**(Hey Athrun has to be weird sometime!), Cari-Akira, daisukiasu'n'caga, Tsukio Hitsugaya, IYGU, MirokuSnagoGirl, ANONYMOUS-gsd, Kitty-Kat90013820, Angelsorceress, coquettish-zala, MiyuCagalli, SolidDreamer, Vigorian-Asakura, SacredBlade, gseedlover, hentaiNoBakaChick57, and asucags. Thanxs to all you reviewers. To anyone who was wondering about the whole Athrun and Cagalli kissing scene I'll explain: You see Cagalli was like sleepwalking in a nightmare so she was living the nightmare. She was so scared that she wanted to do anything to wake up so out of desperation she kissed Athrun to make sure the nightmare wasn't real. She collapsed after out of exhaustion and that 30 second kiss was forgotten becuase she was in state of semi-conciousness. Hope that helps.

Now on to the continuing entertainment of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 8**

"Hey I thought we were friends!" shouted Cagalli across the room toward Athrun

"We are." Stated Athrun not glancing up from his newspaper

"So how come I'm the one cleaning the god damn floor while you sitting there all high and mighty doing nothing!"

"I am not doing nothing. I'm investing in my future."

"Well do your investing later and come help me NOW! I swear your head must be filled with concrete!"

"You know when you say stuff like that I rather prefer sitting here and watching you scrub my floor."

"You are too much Zala, TOO MUCH!"

"I thought you were going to call me Athrun?" he said sounding hurt

"I only call people by their first name when I like them!"

"And you don't like me? I'm hurt."

"Umph if you really want to impress me you'll get on this floor and scrub!"

"Now, now Cagalli we are leaving for work in 15 minutes why bother."

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I am reminded of it constantly by a certain blonde haired woman so I only have one person's opinion perhaps I better seek another's."

"Do you have any idea how pissed at you I am right now!" shouted Cagalli pushing herself up off the floor and glaring at him, "IF LOOKS COULD KILL YOU WOULD BE CHARCOL BY NOW!"

"Well they can't." said Athrun smugly enjoying the look of shock that crossed her face. No one spoke to Cagalli Yula Attha like that if the didn't want to end up in a hospital! Angrily she pushed her face very close to his and glared at him. Athrun stopped mocking her and was caught in her deep amber eyes. All the thoughts of the kiss returned to him. It was obvious Cagalli didn't remember or she would realise how she was making hi feel being so close to her. It was just so hard ignore her, she was too fun to tease. And now with the kiss on his mind he was getting other ideas. He could remember her lips and as much as he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed the kiss.

"ARE YOU LISTENING!" snapping out of his thought he immediately realized sometime while he had been thinking he had fallen of the chair.

"Look Athrun are you ok?" asked Cagalli kneeling beside him on the floor. For a moment he believed she was actually concerned until, "Because the asylum called." Oh well….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you bring the popcorn?"

"Yup."

"Ok let the show begin. Cue violent shouting scene!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU MISSED A MEETING A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I FORGOT! IF THAT IS WHAT THIS GOT THIS COMPANY TO INTERANTIONAL RECONIGTION THEN FAR BE IT FORM ME TO STOP THE FORGETFULL PEOPLE! BUT LET ME TELL YOU THAT COMAPNY CAN NOT RUN IF IT'S PRESIDENT MISSES IMPORTANT MEETINGS THAT DECIDE WHETHER WE SHIP TO BRAZIL'S DYING PEOPLE THIS WEEK OR NEXT!"

"You know I believe the meeting was on whether we ship the Brazil toy store or not."

"Still it was very important."

"Did the client leave?"

"Well no…"

"Were they dissatisfied with the product?"

"Gah no…"

"Did they swear to never do business with us again."

"NO! BUT SILL THIS IS A REFLECTION ON US! YOU DON'T SHOW UP AND THEY MIGHT THINK DIFFERENTLY OF US!"

"Look Yzak I understand your concern but nothing is going to happen to Plant Corp I can assure you…"

"Except going on holidays with your secretary!" Yzak had never meant to say it but hey anything to push Zala's buttons and get him mad was a treat for Yzak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vacation?"

"Ummm my brother invited us down to his house."

"Oh I see, you're the first one to at least get him to like you."

"What on earth are you talking about! Pass me the god damn popcorn!"

"No."

"I'm warning you…"

"Warning me of what…."

BANG!

"Ok, ok you win! Geez that stapler is heavy!"

"Thank you!"

"How can you act so angelic when you just hit me on the head with a stapler!"

"Because."

"That's it!"

"Yup now lets watch the show! This is getting good."

"HEY I want some popcorn too!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What… did …you..say." said Athrun gritting his teeth and forcing out each word with venom.

"I said you spend to much damn time with your secretary and you need to start thinking of the company more! Just because you want to be alone with her doesn't mean you are allowed to bring it into the office!" Before Athrun could even say a word an angry shout directed his attention away from Yzak,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! WE ARE SO NOT TOGETHER YOU BASTARD!" yelled Cagalli the popcorn was now scattered all over the floor and crunched under her feat as she walked toward Yzak with a look of death in her eyes. Yzak was unfazed. (seriously moron if I ever saw one.)

"Could have fooled me."

"ALRIGHT MISTER I SUGGEST YOU CALL THE HOSPITIAL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour, a ambulance and a lot of cursing late Cagalli was once again sitting behind her desk watching Athrun as he sorted out the assault accusations that she was being charged. Sighing Athrun returned to his desk after giving Yzak a huge raise he had finally been able to have the charges dropped. Slumping in his chair he turned his head so he could see Cagalli out of the corner of his eyes. Her eyebrows were knitted with concentration as she examined a form that she had been given to edit. "_She looks so cute…_" thought Athrun, "_Hey wait no! I do not I repeat do not like her!_ **Uh-huh how old are you? Denying true feelings is childish!** _I am not childish!_ **Whatever you say.**"

"What are you doing!" shouted Cagalli as she looked at Athrun's dopey grin toward her.

"Uhhh… nothing…" stated Athrun trying to cover up for the fact that he had been staring at her, "Just thinking that's all."

"With that perverted grin on your face. Sure…"

"I was not thinking anything like that!"

"Uh-huh."

"Look you are jumping to conclusions…"

"…"

"Don't tell me you are going to ignore me like a three-year-old. Come on!"

"…"

"Fine have it your way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was just a little ticked off, only a little. Oh who was he kidding! This paper work was boring and not only that Cagalli had ignored him! HIM! The woman man that apparently every woman in a 60 mile radius feel head over heels in love with every time they saw his picture. He couldn't understand why Cagalli was ignoring him, sure paper work was fun and all but it was even more fun to chuck it at Cagalli and watch her glare at him. Why couldn't he concentrate! What was wrong with him? Then something occurred to him, who was stopping him from throwing paper at Cagalli right now…

Thunk.

"…" No reaction Athrun scrunched up a report on business.

Thump.

"…"

Thud.

"THAT IS IT! HOW OLD ARE YOU! YOU CALL ME CHILDISH AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU'RE THROWING SPITBALLS AT ME! IT'S NOT ME WHO IS CHILDISH IT'S YOU!"

"I just wanted your attention."

"Well you have it!"

"…"

"Well!"

"…" Athrun had never actually thought of why he was hitting Cagalli with paper balls. The idea had never occurred to him that it would have been good to have a reason to give unless he liked being slaughtered.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD REASON IN: FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO…"

"Do you want to go home early?"

"And that needed a spit ball to get my attention!"

"It was not a spit ball!"

"Ugh FORGET IT! So are we going or not!" Athrun stared at her! How could this woman jump from one topic to another so quickly! One moment she was saying one thing the next she was back to the original topic! It was like trying to have two conversations at once! Staring at her dumbly for about 2 minutes Athrun was once again broken from his train of thought by a very loud Cagalli.

"ARE WE GOING OR NOT!" she shouted in his ear.

"Ooowww, wasn't that just a little cruel."

"Whatever. Let's go." Grabbing him by the sleeve she dragged him out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you ripped my favourite suit!" exclaimed Athrun examining a very large hole in his sleeve later that evening.

"You can buy a new one can't you rich boy!" stated Cagalli as she sat in front of the tv that evening playing one of Athrun's ancient video games.

"Take the tunnel on the right. And no I am not buying another one. It's unnecessary when you will just sew it together for me."

"WHAT!" shouted Cagalli ripping her eyes from the screen, "I AM NOT SEWING YOUR PRECIOUS SUIT! Do I look like a tailor."

"I'm sorry but as much as I would love to do that tailors are expensive and at the moment I have a lovely lady bound by contract to do my every whim."

"Like I said friends are not slaves! I refuse, REFUSE to sew your stupid suit!"

"You know Cagalli woman are supposed to be homemakers."

"That is a misrepresentation of women. Besides woman don't all sit at home waiting patiently for their cheating husbands!"

"Not all husbands cheat."

"And you are the perfect example Mister-Woman-Magnet!"

"I never asked for it! Do you think I like being followed by savage-like freaks with no lives, have no brain power and are desperate for male attention."

"Do you even have a life?"

"What are you talking about of course I have a life!"

"THEN LOOSEN UP!"

"I don't get what you are so hyped up about."

"Whatever…" said Cagalli returning to the game. Sitting beside her Athrun sighed, _"I guess she doesn't remember the kiss. It has been a day if she hasn't remembered by now I guess she won't remember at all. I just don't understand what caused her to act like that. She looked like she was trying to drown herself…" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours late after Cagalli had tried very hard not to ask Athrun for help on the game she was now sleeping on his shoulder. Turning off the TV she had eventually broken down and asked him to help her. Sighing Athrun picked her up bridal style and headed up the stairs to her room. Placing her on the bed he noticed her tight grip on his sleeve.

"You're gonna rip it again…" he muttered trying to loosen her grip. She refused to and turned over bringing Athrun down beside her on the bed. Blushing Athrun stared at her peaceful face, he finally managed to get out of her grip and ran down the hall and into his room. Leaning against his door he slid to the floor and touched his blushing cheeks,

"What is she doing to me…"

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait... Me i think it's missing something probably just me... I'm so tired... God how am i going to get through the week i have felidtrip tommorow, then english on Friday... I'm gonna be dead by weekend... GROANS... Well you people are the ones who are going to keep me alive for the next few days. PEOPLE WHO REVIEW SAVE AUTHOR FROM JUMPING OFF CLIFF! OH BUT YOU CAN THROW ENGLISH TEACHER OFF! SAVE THE AUTHOR REVIEW! Well now with that off chest i must now go to bed. YAWN god me tired... You have no idea what i did for you guys to post I lost whole chap when updating and had to like retype whole intro and ending... GOD i need a new computer... Kicks oupssss

Ciao from the exhausted writer

OVP

GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!


	9. Chapter 9

Allo everyone! I've been so buzy and tired lately that it seems like I haven't posted or reviewed in forever. I guess this what happens to all great authors. Groans this sucks! Well I tired to finally explain why Cagalli is so afraid of the rain. It might be hard to understand but meeh me no care. Wow i have so many reviews! Let's honor all those lovely people! Today we honor Freyis, MirokuSangoGirl, coquettish-zala, JC-Athie, 3fi-pina3, The Jackle, **Callie** (GO women rights!),** asga** (Yuppers!), Tsukiko Hitsugaya, Canadian-Girl, **ANONYMOUS **(Once i find one..), Eternally Asuka, Spicy Shani, IYGU, Sunflower Seeds, sakandliluver, gseedlover, MysticFlame858, KInasha14, Kitty-Kat90013820, PINKSISA, thousandbirds, Vigorian-Asakura, SolidDreamer, **asucags** (Mucho Thankos!), aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE, daisukiasu'n'caga, SacredBlade, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Cagalli Y. Attha, HentaiNoBakaChick57, MiyuCagalli, Angelsorceress, Feminist1991, and CAri-Akira. Thanks to all you guys! You are all awesome...mmm.. Chocolate!

Now on to the nightmares of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 9**

BOOM! CRASH! BANG!

Thunder and lightning streaked through the sky. But for one woman it was torment a never-ending torture that would never go away. Murmuring to herself Cagalli tried desperately to stop the thoughts the nightmares from returning, to delete the look of horror on her face when she had seen…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Athrun falling out of the bed and landing on the floor, "What the hell was that!" Groggily getting up he headed for the door then he realized.

"CAGALLI!" Looking out the window quickly he saw the rain and the lightning light the sky. Gasping in shock he ran for Cagalli's room.

"Damn where did I put the key…" he muttered digging through his pockets. He was hearing strange noises on the other side of the door and he didn't like it. "_Forget about the key!_" he screamed in his head. Backing up a little he kicked the door. All the karate as a kid sure came in handy. Running into the room he spotted Cagalli banging her head against the wall. And muttering, tears were streaming down her face as she clutched her head in pain.

"Go away! I want to forget! I don't want to remember, please!" she screamed. Quickly grabbing her Athrun carried her to the bed, if she kept hitting her head like that she was sure to damage something.

"No! NO! NO!" she yelled banging her fists against Athrun's chest. She fought and kicked but Athrun was not going to let her win. He was going to make sure she was safe.

"Cagalli calm down! CAGALLI!" She stopped for a spilt second she stopped but then she started screaming more,

"GO AWAY FATHER! STOP IT! Just leave me alone!" Athrun didn't know what to do. He needed to distract her anything to wake her up! He considered cold water but if that worked then the other when she was in the rain and ocean this wouldn't have happened. Hurting her more wouldn't work. The only thing he could think of was a…..KISS! "_No way in hell! That's taking advantage of her!_ **Or helping her.** _You are wrong! She is my secretary and she needs my help not some sick kiss! _**Hey it woke her up last time! **_That was different she kissed me AND she didn't remember! She'll remember this one! The day my boss took advantage of me!_ **Maybe she won't and then you'll get to taste her ag…** _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!I AM NOT A SICK PERVERT WHO TAKES ADVANTADGE OF INNOCENT WOMAN! _**But you know you want this and she's not getting any better**." Athrun was quickly brought back to reality by Cagalli slapping his cheek. He was hugging her closely to his chest but it was having no effect, he needed to go something and fast! Muttering a few curse words to himself, he silently tilted her head and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyelids fluttered open. Something was pressed against her lips, something soft. Forcing herself to open her eyes she stared at.. blue hair? Blue hair was in her eyes? Shaking her head a little she felt the softness leave her lips as the hair pulled back and a pair of emerald eyes came into view. Gasping Cagalli realized it was…

"ATHRUN!"

"…"

"What did you do!"

"…"

"AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED!" Pulling away from Athrun's tight embrace on her body she stared at the broken door.

"I'll get someone in tomorrow to fix it. It's just you were so afraid of the rain, and I heard you screaming, and I couldn't think of anything to distract you…"

"Wait a minute did you say ra..rain!" looking out the window Cagalli quickly pulled Athrun back beside her as he tried to get off the bed. She had forgotten about the rain! Gripping onto his shirt tightly she pushed her face into his chest.

"Cagalli.. this might not be my place to ask but… why are you afraid of the rain?" Cagalli began shivering all over and began moaning a little,

"I uh I uh I sa..saw…"

"Ssshhhh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." said Athrun trying to mask the hurt he was feeling. Hugging her close he tried to stop the shivering.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just…" BOOM! A streak of lightning and sounds of thunder filled the sky. She quickly hugged Athrun closer, if that was even possible. Shuddering slightly she pulled back and regarded Athrun. Should she tell him or not? It was a horrible thing to tell someone but maybe…

"Ummm Athrun if you want to know… I'll tell you…" Athrun stared at her in shock almost like she had just said something like, "_Please kiss me." _

"If you're sure.. I wouldn't want to force you…" murmured Athrun not entirely happy that she was telling him because she was guilty.

"No. I've keep my secret to long. Not even Kira's knows what happened… I just can't hide it forever I have to except that as much as I want to protect the people I care for from hearing my story I have to except that if I don't tell someone.. I..I don't know..ho..how I'..I'll survive…" Athrun stared at her. He hadn't been expecting that. Another streak of lightning lit up the sky as Cagalli snuggled deeper into Athrun's shirt not caring on how he was blushing as red as a tomato.

"My father was a very influential man in the government, he held sway in most matters if he.. if he well wanted something one way.. that's the way it went…" Athrun thought about the name Attha, he knew he had heard it somewhere before, "Well my father got it in his head that one of the politicians was after him… So he dragged me away to a very secluded island… bu…but you see he didn't bring food, or shelter and I watched him go slowly insane… He thought I was working with the enemy and would not except any fo..food I offered him. I watched him wither away to nothing but a corpse to a decomposing mass…" She shuddered against his chest. He looked shocked at her, her father had gone insane and slowly died before her eyes and she couldn't do anything. He had a feeling it didn't end there, "A few days later it was raining and a boat that had the politician he had been fearing came and rescued me…they left my father. I was so distraught I didn't notice the way the men were looking at me. So on my first night there a man forced himself upon me… he thre…threat…threaten me at gunpoint to do what he said. I…I can still hear his voice in..m..my….dre…dreams 'Your father hated you. He loathed you. He wished you never existed, and he killed himself to haunt you. He will never leave you, you will forever be haunted by him. And unless you do what I say I will haunt you too…'" She was really shivering now and Athrun couldn't help but be shocked at what she had gone through. It almost seemed like something from horror movie. How could someone do something so cruel! "Then… he tried to take my virginity bu..but I wouldn't let him… I ran off the boat and swam for my life… I was lucky enough to find a piece of drift wood to cling to. Kira found me a few days later…but ….we never found my father's body…be..because they set the island aflame when they took me…I am now forever haunted by my father and that man…that destroyed my life… I…ca..can never enjoy the rain again…" Athurn stared at her. She didn't deserve this type of pain. No one did, well perhaps a freak with pink hair that stalked him, but that was besides the point. Running his hand through her blonde locks he whispered,

"Shhhhh, Cagalli if I ever find who did this to you… Please don't cry.." Cagalli gripped his already soaked shirt in her hands and looked down,

"Ummm Athrun…"

"Yes Cagalli." said Athrun patting her back in a comforting manner.

"Could..y..you ki..kiss me again…" she quickly looked away with a blushing face, "It's just that it made me feel safe and I just sort of want to seal away the pain… could you please…take my second kiss.." Athrun stared at her, shocked that she had asked such a thing.

"Wait, don't you mean your third?" asked Athrun out of the blue, "**You've done it now…**"

"What do you mean third!"

"Ummm, so do you want me to kiss you?"

"I only remember you kissing me today!"

"Umm it's nothing really!"

"YOU TOOK MY FIRST AND SECOND KISS! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Ummm…"

"You better tell me NOW!"

"Ummm look at the time…"

"You did at Kira's house didn't YOU!"

"N..no…"

"Gggrrr you're impossible!"

"…"

"I can't believe you'd take advantage of me like that!"

"ME! You were the one who kissed me!"

"What are you talking about the only thing I remember doing with you is getting caught in the rain…" realisation dawned on Cagalli, "I kissed you when I was you know insane with pain right…" Athrun deciding to not make matters worst just nodded. Cagalli seemed to be considering something, so Athrun just sat there waiting.

"How about instead you stay the night.." she murmured as another clamp of thunder shook the mansion. Athrun mutely nodded once again and him and Cagalli laid down under the covers. Cagalli was unaware of how close they were but Athrun was all too aware as much as Cagalli didn't need him thinking perverted thoughts it was very hard not to. "_God. How am I going to stop this feeling…_ **Just KISS HER moron!** _No!_ _That is sick and perverted she's in pain!_ **So she was going to let you kiss her again until you blew it!** _HEY!_ **What? **_I am not! I AM NOT going to take advantage of her!_" With that Athrun slid out from under the covers and pulled them up to cover the sleeping Cagalli. Murmuring curse words he made his way down the hall to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh." Said Athrun turning over to turn off his alarm clock, but instead of him reaching out and getting it another hand did.

"God that thing is annoying!" shouted Cagalli as the alarm clock hit the wall.

"WHA!" gasped Athrun falling off the bed in shock. Cagalli was in his bed! When the hell had that happened? He didn't remember going to her room or her coming to his.

"Well you didn't keep your promise to stay the night and then it started to thunder and rain harder and I woke up and you weren't there so I had to get out of my nice warm bed and come here!" stated Cagalli. Athrun was now staring at her in shock from his position on the floor. "_She came all the way to my room for comfort! What is she insane! She could have gotten hurt!"_

"Ummm Cagalli I don't know what to say…" said Athrun confused, "But seriously why would you leave your room?"

"Because I was scared!" pouted Cagalli, "And the person who promised to be there wasn't!"

"So how exactly did you get in my room?"

"I opened the door silly." Looking behind her at the door he saw it coming off it's hinges. She must have been scared.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get that door fixed too." Sighed Athrun looking back at Cagalli.

"Umph. That next time when I ask you to do something you better keep your word! Or else it won't just be the door."

"Uh, okay.."

"Good." Said Cagalli smiling at him, "Now it's time to go to work!" She jumped off the bed happily. Athrun groaned silently and vowed to hurt her later.

"Umm Cagalli you are standing on my FOOT!"

* * *

Well thanks for reading! Humor and Angst weird combo huh. Me not sure how you guys will take this chapter. Guess what I HAVE WEBSITE isn't that awesome (www.ovp. Never would have thought I'd make one. Not much at moment but i have lots of pics of AxC. Shrugs I have AN ENGLISH TEST! God i hate my teacher she should DIE! Die Die Die! God no chocolate will destpry english teacher. Oh about website there are even pics of me and my friends. Sighs me not very good looking in them but hey at least they are pics. Well PEOPLE WHO PUSH PURPLE BUTTONS MAKE AUTHORS WITHOUT CHOCOLATE SMILE! PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW FOR ALL THE ENERGY I PUT INTO CHAP! Well i got to go now. Groans need life soon!

A very angry student with english test,

OVP

KILL MY TEACHER! AND I WILL REWARD YOU WITH A... umm i have no idea could u do it for free...


	10. Chapter 10

Yoh guys! Well I'm very happy english test is over! But just between you and me you know Sunflower Seeds like a good friend of mine, my english teacher stalks her! She has her cellphone number! Seriously though it's freaky and i feel sorry for her! Sighs but another english test is sure to come! Well at least i have my awesome fans to get me through the day! Well lets honor those wonderful people! Today we honor **Callie** (I had to me just not depressing person!), asga, ANONYMOUS-gsd, sakandliluver, daisukiasu'n'caga, IYGU, 3fi-pina3, Spicy Shani, Eternally Asuka, PINKSISA, syaoran.warrior, SolidDreamer, Freyis, Vigorian-Asakura, asucags, SacredBlade, JC-Athie, Genny-chan, Life.Love.Hate.Death., aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE, thousandbirds, Angelsorceress, HentaiNoBakaChick57, Feminist1991, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, The Jackle, gseedlover, Cari-Akira, Kitty-Kat90013820, Canadian-Girl, and Tasika. Well thanks to all you awesome reviewers! Seriously you guys are what gets me through the day... so buzy... groans

Now on to the party problems of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 10**

She was staring at the same pink note she'd been staring at a half hour ago she just couldn't leave it alone. The post-it was not very large and was not very bold unless you counted it being pink. But it wasn't what color it was that was brothering her it was what was written on it. Sure she knew there had to be some eventually but why did the first one have to be formal she couldn't just go there in a tuxedo now could she. And who on earth was she going to bring? Not that anyone was really required to bring someone but it only seemed right. But who as far as she knew the only people she knew it this whole company totaled three: Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun. And most of them probably already had arranged something to get them out of this or had already got people to go with. But here she was unprepared staring at a pink post-it wishing she had known so that Kira could play dead on that day and miss this whole thing. And as she stared she wished that she could somehow rearrange the letters to read something that was completely different then what she had been reading for the whole morning and how it kept distracting her from her work.

Athrun stared at Cagalli as she groaned for the fiftieth time that morning. Not that he wasn't enjoying her lost look as she stared at the pink post-it it was the fact that she was trying to think of a way to get out of it, that made him laugh. There was no way out at least for him. He was the company's president and as much as he hated to say it there was a lot of things he'd rather be doing the evening that had been written on his pink post-it. Why were these things always coming up? And why was it him who was always dragged to one. "_Note to self get clone_…"

"You ok Athrun?" asked a voice bringing him back to reality. He meet the concerned eyes of his secretary, "Maybe you should take a break for a while and maybe you could skip that whole gruesome event coming up in a week and I can just watch over you. Ne?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Cagalli but I have to go to the dinner party it is expected. And there is no way you get out of it and I go!"

"Uhhh come on!"

"I'm sorry but all the other workers are all envious of my 'cute' seceratary. And I promised to show her off."

"I am not some prize Athrun and refuse to attend this thing!"

"You can't because I've already set up a shopping date with Dearka's secretary and she's been dying to meet you."

"Uh-huh. Thanks for setting it up but I'm sorry but I refuse to go!"

"Well I hate to break it to you but…"

Knock. Knock.

"That's her."

"YOU SET IT UP TODAY!" shouted Cagalli as the door opened to reveal a brown haired, and blue eyed lady. She walked in a politely acknowledged Athrun then happily smiled at Cagalli.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you!"

"EXUSE ME!"

"Well you see you and me are the only female workers in this place! And let me tell you working for Elsman is no walk in the park."

"I can imagine."

"Well now that you two ladies have got acquainted how about you go on that shopping trip?" suggested Athrun trying to ignore Cagalli's death glare.

"Oh I almost forgot!" said the girl happily, "My name is Mirilla you can just call me Mir."

"Mine's Cagalli. But if you want to you can call me Cags. '_God why couldn't you forget_'"

"How come you never let me call you that?" asked Athrun sounding hurt

"Because I only let people I like call me that." Stated Cagalli as she was dragged toward the door by an over happy Mirialla, "And Zala you better be ready for a whole lot of pounding when I come back!"

"Whatever you say." Said Athrun as the door closed behind the two, "Whatever you say…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two woman walked down the street Mir kept up a cherry conversation.

"So how's life with the woman eater?" she joked, "You see secretaries go in but the never come back out."

"Ummm, ok I guess, besides the fact that he's making me buy a rudy dress for this company dinner party."

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" laughed Mir and the girl's mood, "And besides you could really impress him with your skills."

"What skills…the last time I went dancing my partner needed to leave in an ambulance."

"Really. Wow. Mmmmm this is going to be tough."

"What do you mean TOUGH!"

"Hey no need to shout it's just we want to turn you into a lady to impress Mr. Zala."

"Why would I want to impress that jerk?"

"You know," said Mir coming right up into her face, "Eyes are the gateways to the soul."

"SO?"

"Your eyes hold an emotion you are unwilling to recognize so I'm going to help you!" replied Mir happily entering a shop

"HEY WAIT! WHAT EMOTION!" said Cagalli quickly following her in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RedKnight: You know that girl is just plain nuts.

Freedomlover: I thought u enjoyed her company?

Pinkprincess: He does but he just doesn't want to admit it! ; )

RedKnight: Come on!

Freedomlover: You know she doe have a point u seemed pretty depressed when she was in the whole 'must forget father pahse'

RedKnight: That was completely different! I was only concerned for her welfare!

Pinkprincess: You can deny it all you want but your eyes will always tell the truth.

RedKnight: How's that suppose to help me! G2G Yzak's at the door. This should be fun.

Freedomlover: Think he'll ever figure it out?

Pinkprincess: I don't know Kira, I really don't know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athurn looked away from his computer as not Yzak but a very angry Dearka stormed into his office.

"Where is Mir?" he asked loudly

"Oh I believe she is on a shopping trip with my secretary."

"Well call her back right now."

"You know I'm really starting to believe the only reason you get any work done is because she does it for you."

"Well..uh.."

"Maybe I should make you Yzak's secretary and her the head of finance."

"That's cruel!"

"Now how long have you known me?"

"Umph what has Cags been teaching you? How to kill Dearka with your words."

'Who said you could call her that!"

"She did. Geez your acting like an overprotective boyfriend."

"Umph she won't let me call her that."

"You know maybe if you didn't tease her so much she'd let you."

"You're starting to scare me Dearka a girl has actually willing become friends with you."

"Ha ha very funny. You know it's that kind of attitude that stops girls from coming near you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find my secretary." With that Dearka left the room. Staring at the closed door Athrun was once again returned to his work "_Is that why Cagalli doesn't trust me yet…_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I AM NOT PUTTING THAT… THAT THING FROM HELL ON!"

"Wow Dearka wasn't exaggerating when he said you were tough. However I'm starting to think stubborn is more of a word for you."

"IF YOU KEEP TRYING TO PUT ME IN A DRESS ROADKILL WILL BE YOUR NEW NAME!"

"Oh come on.. it's just a giant piece of fabric. I don't think silk can hurt you."

"Says the girl who has every man drooling at her."

"Not every man. Just enough to get someone I know jealous," winked Mir adding another dress to the growing pile, "Besides people would be attracted to you if you just showed off what you got."

"Got what?" asked Cagalli. Mir looked at her in shock then shook her head.

"Nevermind, now let's see you in some dresses."

"What when did I get in the change room! Mir I swear if you lock this door…"

Click.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Now, now Cagalli just try them on. They won't bite."

"SAYS YOU!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning Athrun looked up from his work and saw the empty secretary chair. Why was he getting so bored it wasn't like he was that desperate for company. Stretching a bit his eyes landed on the pink post-it. Groaning he read it over again,

"You are invited to the monthly office party. '_Like I have a choice to go._' It is formal wear and all people who work in the office are welcome. '_Duh. Note to self after getting clone get more people who have brains_.' Employees are allowed to bring one or two guests, children and wives included. '_Gee never would have guessed people would invite their families. Boy am I behind_.' There will be food, dancing, and food. '_Who the hell wrote this! A baboon!_' The party will take place in a week. '_Gee heard of a day, a month, and year. Seriously must fire whoever wrote this_.' See you there! '_I don't even know you_.'" muttering darkly Athrun stuffed it into the top of his desk drawer, "I may as well get this done." He once again stared at the report but no more then 5 minutes later did he open his top drawer and once again remove the pink post-it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I look stupid."

"I'm sure you don't."

"Says you!"

"Oh come on you've been such a good sport. Please Cags let's see you in the last dress."

"NO! Not only is it strapless it's PINK! The most horrible color in the whole world."

"You and I both know it's not as bad as you're making it sound."

"How do you know! I haven't seen you try on one dress yet!"

"That's because I already have mine and this is the day you get one. Come on impress Mr. Zala so that the minute he sees you hormones he never knew he had will start working."

"You're horrible!" stated Cagalli coming out of the change room in the dress that she had saved for last, because she was thoroughly disgusted by it.

"Oh My God! It'd FABOULOUS!" screamed Mir grabbing her into a lung crushing hug, "It looks so awesome! I tell you the minute he sees you he'll have a nose bleed!"

"Excuse me? Nosebleed?"

"Wow you really are slow in these kind of things aren't you?"

"You know you're really provoking me to hurt you right now!"

"WOW! You actually turned her into a lady Mir." Stated a voice from afar. Running up Dearka soon came into view, "Look at you Cags all dressed up for a ball."

"You know I'm getting really close to hurting someone!" muttered Cagalli

"Oh come on. We're friends remember and let me tell you that there is one thing that friends do for friends."

"I don't like where this is going…"

"Their boyfriends buy them ice cream!" shouted Mir in glee

"WHAT!" said a very shocked Dearka

"You two are.. TOGETHER!"

"Yup ever since he laid eyes on me or eye if you consider he couldn't see for a week after."

"All I said was…"

"A very corny pick up line."

"Umph why does no one appreciate me!" muttered Dearka, "I give and give and I still end up with dangerous women."

"Are you done choosing?" asked a saleslady coming towards them.

"Yes, we'll be taking the one she's wearing." Said Mir pointing to Cagalli who had just come out of the change room. Taking the dress she handed it to the saleslady, "Now Dearka pay the nice lady."

"WHAT!" said Dearka following the lady toward the counter after Mir gave him a death glare.

"It pays to have a boyfriend with a credit card!" winked Mir as she and Cagalli headed out the door to wait for Dearka.

"That cost so much!" groaned Dearka coming out of the store only to have the package snatched by Mir and handed to Cagalli, "HEY!"

"Come on honey!" smiled Mir sweetly kissing Dearka on the cheek, "Let's go get ice cream!" As Dearka walked to ice cream polar in a daze Mir walked beside Cagalli.

"Cags, when you get a boyfriend. Remember one thing…"

"What?"

"I kiss and you get anything!" smiled Mir looking at Dearka, "It's the most powerful weapon!"

"How did you and Dearka get together he hit on me and you didn't get mad."

"Hey! He might have hit on you but at least I knew Mr. Zala was there to claim you! When he hits on other women that's when he really feels pain. Besides according to his complaints you do more damage then I ever could."

"Oh."

"Hey don't look so down! You'll find someone you really care for someday. I'm already starting to feel sorry for him." Winked Mir, "Now it's time for Ice Cream!" Then she happily handed Cagalli a cone. "_I wonder when I'll have a relationship like Mir and Dearka…."_

* * *

Well i hope you guys enjoyed it! A few times Cagalli seemed OC to me but hey it all fits together! Oh a dance huh... Seriously though u think Athurn could have hired better people! And to all those who were wondering if i'd add Mir well you know now! PEOPLE WHO REVIEW AND PRESS PURPLE BUTTONS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! Seriously press the button. That really takes a while to write. Well alot of ppl have visited my website I'm so happy! Sighs so much work so unfair! Well i have to go now for sake of family time... GROANS why does my life suck so much!

Ciao from me the author being dragged away from her computer,

OVP

AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KILL ENGLISH TEACHER! I LOVE U GUYS!


	11. Chapter 11

Yoh guys sorry it took so long to update! I kept gotting distracted me very buzy.. Sighs this chap isn't as long as usual but it is EXTREME AXC FLUFF! So i hope that makes up for shortness and late update. Yawns Me tired... Well now lets honor those awesome reviewers who bring a smile to my face every time. Today we honor Besger, **ilLagac** (I agree), amazingbliss, Tasaika, MirokuSangoGirl, asucaga4ever, SolidDreamer, aNgEl-Of-HaTe-AnD-lOvE, asucags, PureBlackRaven, **asga** (Thanxs for reveiwing!), The Jackle, Spicy Shani, IYGU, sakandliluver, gseedlover, 3fi-pina3, Kitty-Kat90013820, Eternally Asuka, f4ll3n4ng31, Freyis, Vigorian-Asakura, Maeye, PINKSISA, JC-Athie, SacredBlade, thousandbirds, Life.Love.Hate.Death., Angelsorceress, Feminist1991, Cagallifan, daisukiasu'n'caga, Cari-Akira, ANONYMOUS-gsd, Pacific Blue, and HentaiNoBakaChick57. Thanks to all those who reviewed. **IF** you weren't one of the one's who i sent the message about the pink dress to here;s whatyoudo. If you want to know why i chose a pink dress over the much better colors. Go to my homepage (to find that go to profile) and click the story link. This will explain why dress is pink K! Now onto the story...

Now for the continuing rainy days of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 11**

Groaning a little Cagalli crawled out of bed. Muttering darkly about getting up early for no reason she dragged herself into the shower. Why was Athrun making her get up EARLY on a SATURDAY! Was he insane! The shower was warm and inviting and Cagalli wished she could just stand there forever but no she couldn't she had to go meet Athrun as her cell phone conveniently rang then went on speaker and shouted at me

"Cagalli we have to go now! Hurry up and get down here!" grumbling Cagalli cursed the invention of the speaker phone and shouted back

"YEAH YEAH I KNOW! I'M COMING! GEEZ!" Getting out of the shower she wrapped her self up in a robe and left the bathroom. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a light green t-shirt she pulled them on and headed downstairs. There stood Athrun holding Stellar and smiling at her.

"Ready for our jog?" he asked while tying a leash to the puppy

"OUR WHAT!" shouted Cagalli nearly falling down the last three stairs, "No one said anything about going for a jog! Getting up early, having to look decent fine! BUT A JOG!"

"Clam down Cagalli. I informed you yesteday."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"I should have stayed in bed!" grumbled Cagalli heading back up the stairs do get in the proper clothes, "God Zala is going to pay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Grandpa I never knew you were so slow!" shouted Cagalli as she chased after Stellar at top speed as Athrun lagged behind covered sweat. "_How does she do that! I'm already exhausted!_" Trying to catch up with the extremely fast Cagalli he cursed himself for having not worked out earlier! Finally making it panting and gasping Cagalli looked at him stupidly and said,

"Let's do this every morning!"

"ARE YOU INSANE! I'm dying here!"

"What are you talking about this was your idea! And besides you can't say no to Stellar!" she happily thrust Stellar into his hands. Staring down at the very happy puppy Athrun groaned. What had he done! Cagalli was happily sitting on a swing, sighing he sat down beside her with Stellar in his arms.

"Wow. I thought a jog was a bad idea but meeh I'm starting to like it." Sighed Cagalli happily swinging higher.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" muttered Athrun but then his gaze fell on the happily giggling Cagalli. She looked so childlike…Maybe getting up every morning and being forced to go for a jog wouldn't be so bad…

"ACK! It's raining!" shouted Cagalli trying to cover her head. Groaning Athrun was pulled off the swing and forced to run after Cagalli as she ran for shelter. Eventually catching up with her, he gasped,

"You idiot I think I'm going to die here… God I have such a bad cramp.." But he received no response from the blonde cowering under the tree, "What's wrong with y.." He quickly realized what the problem was, quickly scooping the violently shaking Cagalli into his arm he tried his best to sooth her. It at least wasn't as bad as it had been before.

"Shhh Cagalli it's ok.."

"I know…" she muttered, "But could you please stop choking me…"

"Oh ah sorry.." he said hastily pulling away and looking away stupidly. Looking out at the rain, he sighed, they were going to be under the tree for a while. Heavily he sat down leaning against the trunk.

"It looks like the rain isn't going to let up any time soon." He said gesturing to the other side of the trunk, "We may as well get comfortable.." Staring at him Cagalli made a move toward the tree, Athrun assumed she was going to lean on the other side of the tree but instead choose to sit on the ground and let her head lean on his knees. He immediately stiffened. What was she doing? Was she trying to do something because his control was slipping. Didn't she know that he felt something toward her? Carefully Athrun lowered his hand so that it was resting on her head. He got no response from Cagalli.

"Uhh, Cagalli umm.."

"What."

"Well uhhh you do know that this is kind of ummm awkward?"

" What are you talking about? This isn't awkward! This is two people enjoying each other's company."

"Uh huh.."

"Look Athrun how about we talk about something else…ne?" Athrun absent mindly ran his hand through her hair. There had been something bothering…

"Umm why can't I call you by your nickname?"

"Oh you're still fussing over that! You can call me Cags if you want but.. well I like it when you say my name." Looking down shocked Athrun saw the blush Cagalli was trying to hide. Smiling he began playing with her hair.

"So what did you and Mir do the other day?"

"Not telling." Replied Cagalli winking up at him, "Our little secret."

"Dearka asked for a raise so I can guess."

"UMPH You are no fun, you know that!" she pouted. Athurn shrugged

"You know, you are one weird girl. You don't wear dresses, you hate make-up, and you can injure anyone."

"Ha HA, you are such a comedian."

"Uh come on don't be mad. I was only stating some facts."

"Fine now it's my turn. Mmmm, how can I describe you Zala? Well you are very uptight and no fun at all, you insist on being a bore, and you enjoy and making me mad!"

"Gee now who's the comedian."

"No I'm different everything I said was true." Stated Cagalli happily

"So did you and Mir actually get you a dress?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So are you going with anyone to the party."

"Yes. You have no idea how many people have asked me it's ridiculous, they just don't go away." Stated Cagalli in a monotone. Looking up she saw Athrun's very stoned face.

"Oh…"

"Hahahaha…you bought that…hahaha!" she began giggling uncontrollably.

"…"

"Umm Athrun what's with the look…" Athrun began tickling her, "Hahaha No Ahaaha s..stop pl..pelase! HAHA!"

"You know it's not nice to say stuff like that." stated Athrun as he continued to tickle the struggling girl, "Umm Cagalli was wondering if we could just go uhhh.. to…"

"STOP TICKLING ME! Hahahahaha!" shouted Cagalli trying to knock him over. Damn she should have not lain on the ground! Stellar had now joined in the fun licking around Cagalli's ears.

"Traitor!" she muttered desperately trying to breath. Athrun suddenly pulled back and looked outside the tree.

"It stopped raining…" he said stunned

"Meeh at least you aren't tickling me anymore but…"

"NO CAGALLI!"

"Mud fight!"

"GAH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"People are staring at us Athrun…"

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know…" Athurn wheeled around and shook Cagalli,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" People were now really staring at them he heard one mother mutter, "_Honey those are the kind of people you stay away from." _Dragging her into an alley as a shortcut he glared at her,

"WE ARE COVERED IN MUD!"

"It's not my fault I'm such a good shot!"

"Excuse me I hit you too!"

"Yeah but I'm not the one acting like a deranged idiot."

"…"

"Athrun..I don't like that look…"

"THAT'S IT!" Picking Cagalli he swung her over her shoulder like a shack of potatoes and stalked home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm when are you putting me down?" asked Cagalli as Athrun opened the door to the mansion.

"Not any time soon if that's what you mean!"

"How you suppose to work with me on your shoulder?"

"We just spent the better part of the morning under a tree, and you think I'm going to work!"

"I've created a monster.." groaned Cagalli as she was lugged into the kitchen so Athurn could feed Stellar.

"Can't really be planning to keep me on your shoulder all day!"

"Then you obviously don't know me!"

"You're NUTS! I swear when you put me down I'm calling the men in white!"

"And if you do that who will sign your pay check..hmmm.."

"You are the incarnation of the Devil." Athrun just shrugged.

"Nothing you say will get you down!"

"HOEEEE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally…"muttered Cagalli as she was placed on the ground. Glaring at Athrun she was about to scream and shout her head off when he leaned forward, and cupped her cheek.

"Now, now be the lovely lady you are and go upstairs so I cook us dinner." He said almost as if in a trance she headed up the stairs. Closing her door she leaned against it. What had Athrun done? Why had she so willing obeyed? That was when he phone rang and went on speakerphone,

"Only people who dress nice get served nice food! HEAR ME CAGALLI!"

"Damn him, and speakerphone!" shouted Cagalli as she proceeded to pound her phone to pieces.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this extremely fuffly chapter. As you can tell it's not very long.. But next chap i belive shall be the ball. If any of you went and looked at homepage you pretty much know what's going to happen. I'm pretty proud of my website! Well i got to go now. PEOPLE WHO PRESS PURPLE BUTTONS GET LOVELY HINTS...MAYBE winks and sticks out tongue What you guys can't always get hints... meeh i give them away anyway... PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MAKE AUTHORS WIHT NO LIVES HAPPY! SO REVIEW OR I'LL DUMP ENGLUSH TEACHER ON YOUR DOORSTEPS! Oh damn english tommorow... groan...

Well Ciao for now from the very buzy author

OVP


	12. Chapter 12

Mushi Mushi guys sorry it took so long to update. Sighs all the stupid schools fault blame them, i have like three summative projects and another written summative soming up. Not to mention i have exams too groans. Well i've tried my best to amke this chapter totally awesome I hope you agree. God i hate school it's going to get really hard for me to update but i will for the good of all AxC lovers! (music in background) Well now to thank all those great and totally awesome reviewers who made my week a little bit easier. Today we honor IYGU, **Callie** (Thanks!), f4ll3n4ng31, Maeye, **asucags** (Thanxs!), 3fi-pina3, asucaga4ever, Life.Love.Hate.Death., sakandliluver, Eternally Asuka, Kitty-Kat90013820, gseedlover, Cari-Akira, SolidDreamer, aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE, PureBlackRaven, Aki Kaede, amazingbliss, PINKSISA, Vigorian-Asakura, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, SacredBlade, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, The Jackle, ANONYMOUS-gsd, KInasha14, Angelsorceress, Cagallifan, daisukiasu'n'caga, Feminist1991, and Spicy Shani.Well i really appericate everyone's patience! Well here's the chap everyone has been waiting for!

Now for the continuing dance of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 12**

Cagalli grumbled, Cagalli glared but as hard as she tried the lovely calendar refused to change the date. Today was the party! Glaring at it again she began to really get pissed,

"WHY CAN'T THIS CALENDER READ ANYTHING BUT TODAY!" she shouted angrily, "_Note to self burn calendar!_" Grumbling Cagalli pushed away from her desk and stood up,

"Are we going Athrun?" she asked the slumped body on the desk, "_Seems someone else doesn't want to got to this thing."_ The body slowly moved as Athrun slugglishy packed his briefcase trying his best to put off the inevitable.

"Yeh…I suppose.." he sighed as he stood. Opening the door to his office they both headed out.

"Have you thought of any excuses?" asked Cagalli praying he had.

"Have but can't use them," he stated as they entered the elevator, "And no you may not use them! If I have to got to this stupid party you do too!" he tried not to look at her puppy dog eyes.

"But all you've got to worry about is some hyped up homos." Said Cagalli

"WHA!" yelled Athrun

"According to Mir you don't have many female employees."

"That doesn't mean people don't sneak in." sighed Athrun

"You mean people actually crash your parties?" asked Cagalli

"Yes. Last year about 50 women showed up. Boy was that a mess.." stated Athrun thinking about last year and shuttering

"I guess we both have to go to this thing…" muttered Cagalli

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding. Dong.

"Huh who could be at the door?" stated Athrun coming downstairs in his tuxedo, "I didn't ask anyone to pick us up?" Opening his door he was shocked to see a sweat dropping Dearka, "Uhh what are you doing here?" asked Athrun confused as to why he is here.

"Well you see.."

"WHERE IS SHE!" said a very determined looking Mir jumping out from behind Dearka. Athrun looked at her very shocked at her sudden appearance,

"Uhhh in her room.. getting ready…"

"Now tell me Athrun how long have you known her?" asked Mir in a tone that suggested she was about to prove that Athrun was a complete idiot.

"Ahhh three months I guess…"

"And what are the things she hates most in the world, after you of couse." Continued Mir

"Did you just insult me!" shaking his head to get the thought out of his mind, "Nevermind. I know she hates healthy food, anything that involves work, waking up early and wearing anything frilly or girly."

"Ok. So why did you leave her alone in her room?" asked Mir. Athrun blushed beet red,

"I don't think that's a appropriate question."

"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU BAKA! I meant you left her alone in a ROOM with a FRILLY AND GIRLY DRESS!" realisation dawned on Athrun,

"Oh My God!" shouted Athrun running for the stairs.

"You might want to got that way." Stated Dearka pointing out the door

"Why?" said Athrun turning slowly

"BECAUSE," said an exasperated Mir, "We saw a blonde making a break for it down Beech Street." Cursing Athrun ran outside to his car,

"YOU TWO STAY THERE!" he shouted over his shoulder, "AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"Ah man.." said Dearka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha ha!" shouted Cagalli gleefully, "I'm going to make!" She was happily running for the park, "Once I'm there no one will try and make me go to any god damn party!"

"Oh really?" stated a voice from the park entrance. Cagalli stopped short and stared there stood Athrun his tux was a little dishevelled but no one would ever know, he was glaring at her.

"Come on Zala." Moaned Cagalli trying to give him puppy eyes, "I don't want to go to the party! PLEASE!"

"Uhh let me think about that..NO!" Cagalli was now pouting and giving him puppy eyes, "_This is going to be tough_."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASEEEEE!"

"Don't make me repeat it!" moaned Athrun

"Come on Athrun! I don't want to go! PLEASE! Get me out of this please!" Athrun smiled at Cagalli in a very evil way, "Uhh I don't like that look Athrun…" Grinning mischievously at her he picked her up bridle style and started walking.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!" shouted Cagalli struggling

"Home."

"Home? Nah-huh, no way I'm NOT GOING TO THAT PARTY!"

"Well unfortunately for you," stated Athrun as he forcefully buckled her in, "I have a friend by the name of Mir all ready for your make-over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were trying to run away!"

"Well ahh maybe…"

"You were trying to ditch me?"

"Uhh well ummm just the party…"

"How dare you! I came here to see you in a dress and instead saw you in sweats!"

"But..but…"

"Oh no you don't I'm going into the room with you and forcing you into the dress even if you kill me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. Mir's scary when she's mad." Stated Athrun

"No kidding. I'm dead meat when I get home!" groaned Dearka

"YOU TWO!"

"Yes Mam!" stated both men scared stiff

"Go to the party and stall for us we'll be there in 30 minutes!"

"But is that wise…" began Athrun

"Do as the woman says!" shouted Dearka dragging Athrun outside, "Or we'll regret it."

"Now…" said Mir turning toward Cagalli, "IT'S MAKEOVER TIME!"

"Ahhh stay away from me I'm warning you!" shouted Cagalli running away, "What did I ever do to deserve this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now was that so hard." Asked Mir as they pulled into the parking lot

"Do you want the truth or a little white lie that makes everyone happy?"

"Uhh come on, you look so nice! Besides it gives Athrn a reason to drool."

"This coming from you, Dearka's gonna flop when he sees what you're wearing."

"Look," said Mir as the walked toward the hall where the party was being held, "We have to stick together and make sure we don't get separated."

"Why?"

"Remember how I told you there weren't many female employees in our company?"

"Yeah, so?"

"These men don't really see extremely good looking women often so I'm just warning you."

"Warning me about what! I can handle myself thank you very much!" stated Cagalli stomping toward the door and opening it.

"Wait…." Shouted Mir. But Cagalli had already entered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Cagalli noticed when she barged in was that it got quiet all of a sudden and EVERY MAN WAS LOOKING AT HER! Actually they weren't just looking, some were drooling, some had fallen over in a dead faint (seriously these people don't get out much…) and some well some were running head on as if their lives depended on it toward her!

"HOEEEE!" she shouted when the first man grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her to the dance floor but another had grabbed her arm and was trying to hand her a glass of punch. All of a sudden 10 men went down on one knee infront of her asked her if she'd marry them!

"OK THAT'S IT! I DRAW THE LINE HERE!" yelled Cagalli angrily shoving them off, "GO GET SOME NORMAL LIVES!" The men were still surrounding her but someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out, "If I have to drink, eat, dance or marry you!" she began

"Uhhh Cags I'm flattered but I don't really swing that way…"

"MIR!" a hand was firmly clamped over her mouth

"Do you really want to draw attention to yourself again?" removing her hand Mir surveyed the rumpled but still radiant Cagalli. Cagalli looked over her shoulder at the men who still thought she was in the crowd,

"Are they always like that?"

"Yes, unless you're claimed."

"Meaning?"

"Like me. I'm girlfriend to the head of finance, no one messes with the girl belonging to someone that high up."

"Oh…"

"Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately what..?"

"No one has claimed you like Athrun…"

"HUH?"

"Look…" Mir pointed to a hoard of girls were surrounding a struggling blue haired man.

"WHAT THE HELL! I thought you said there were no other female employees."

"There aren't but that doesn't stop them from sneaking in." Cagalli groaned, now she would never get to show Athrun her dress, "_Hey wait a minute I don't want to show that bastard what I look like in a dress._ **And why not? Not you again, god I _hate you. Too bad so sad you're stuck with me. And I say go kick some girls' rear._**_ Uh-huh why would I do that? _**Because you lo…** _I do not LOVE ZALA!_ **Of course you don't…** _I DON'T!_ **Then how come you think about him and I should know I'm your mind. **_I am allowed to think about me employer._ **Of course you are but you don't just think about all the paperwork he gives you, you think about…** _I don't want to hear it!_ **Well that's too bad…because you have a pretty vivid imagination.** _YOU ARE SICK!_ **Come on if he dies due to those girls you won't have a job… save his ass for both reasons… **_BOTH REASONS!_!"

**"**Uhh Cags are you ok?" asked Mir shaking her shoulder

"Yeah I think… But I suppose I ought to save Zala.."

"Yeah probably a good idea, here.." Mir handed her a bottle of perfume

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THIS! Scent them away"

"No, read the label…"

"Odour du Skunk! This will scare those girls?"

"Yes, trust me…it's pepper spray for girls."

"Ohh I see…" Cagalli then stalked over to where the group was crushing Athrun

"YOH BOYS! SHE'S MAKING A BREAK FOR IT TOWARDS THE PARKING LOT!" shouted Mir, 80 heads shot up and ran out the door, "suckers…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was seething those poor excuses for the female population were all tying to kiss Athrun! Stomping over to the crowd Cagalli prepared herself for plan 'Take out Bitches ',

"ALRIGHT YOU CRAZY FREAKS TIME FOR YOU TO MOVE YOUR FAT ASSES!" shouted Cagalli beginning to journey into the centre of the crowd, the girls pushed her back,

"I WAS GOING TO BE NICE," she continued, "But since you insist on being pains in the ass." She reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of perfume. Athrun was looking at her, "_What the hell is she going to do? Smell them away? Why does she have perfume anyway? Huh she's pointing at me! NOOOOOO!_" He was then sprayed with a generous amount of 'Odour Du Skunk',

"EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelped 40 girls jumping away from Athrun and running off to god knows where, but 10 were still sticking around, since he still looked nice.

"Alright then if you aren't going to move," muttered Cagalli pushed up her elbow length gloves, "I'm going to move you!" Grabbing two by the hair she flung them away, another two got stilettos in the gut, the next two meet Cagalli's fist one-on-one, two more were sent to the buffet via air Cagalli, and the last two well they were kissing the floor for a very ling time, to top it off all were sprayed with so 'Odour Du Skunk'. Carefully stepping over them like they were some sick garbage (which they are.) Cagalli walked over to Athrun and looked him in the eyes,

"Next time for God's sake bring pepper spray!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They make such a cute couple don't you think?" asked Mir to Dearka as they watched Cagalli take out the fangirls.

"Yes but I know a cuter couple." Stated Dearka grimacing as two hit the punch bowl.

"Dearka stop being such a flirt…" groaned Mir leaning on his shoulder, "I think this party has been officially crashed."

"In more ways then one…" sighed Dearka as two girls were thrown to the floor.

"Do you think Athrun has noticed Cagalli's dress?"

"Nah, too happy to be free of freaks, besides when he does whoa mama!"

"HEY!" whined Mir cutely pouting

"Come on Mir you know I won't hit on Cagalli…much…actually when Athrun isn't looking…"

"IDIOT!" shouted Mir hitting him with her purse, "However that's why I love you…you're so hard to get rid of you know that right?"

"Of course, Yzak reminds me constantly…"

"Come on," sighed Mir grabbing Dearka's ear, "We better leave those two alone." With that the couple left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not my fault they attacked me!"

"What do you mean it's not your fault!"

"I didn't ask them to assault me!"

"Well that's too bad! Because they did!"

"Are you saying it's my fault!"

"I'm saying you're so damn irrespirable that every woman wants you!" Cagalli clamped her hand over her mouth, "_Uh oh_!"

"Is it my fault NO!"

"Uhhh forget it…" mumbled Cagalli slightly embarrassed at what she had said

"No I will not you were accusing me of actually wanting those girls around me, the only girl I want near me is y…" Athrun blushed red at what he was about to say. Both were completely lost for words, that was when Athrun looked at Cagalli. "_OH MY GOD_…." Even after all the fighting Cagalli still looked spotless. Her pink STRPALESS dress had a deep v-line neck and ended at the knee. It was complicated by her gold hair ties and the pink gloves and shoes.

"Uhhh, what do you think?" asked Cagalli blushing slightly at the way Athrun was looking at her. Athrun had to swallow a couple of times before it registered she had something, regaining his composure he stretched out his hand,

"May I have this dance?" Blushing Cagalli carefully placed her hand in his, smiling Athrun lead her to the dance floor not caring that no one was there, that the girls were unconscious, or that half of his male employees were searching for Cagalli, the only thing he cared about was the girl in front of him. As he twirled Cagalli he smiled, sure there was no music, sure there was no one there to watch him dance, but that didn't matter he didn't need them.

"Athrun…" whispered Cagalli as he dipped her

"Yes…"said Athrun moving closer to Cagalli

"Ummmm…do you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?" asked Athrun crushing Cagalli to his body. Cagalli hid her eyes in her bangs,

"That we…we…we're dancing like this and we aren't a couple…and that I'm actually in a dress, and you are so perfect and my fears are gone when you're near and…" Athrun placed a finger on her mouth moving close to her face he smiled,

"It's not weird Cagalli…" He sealed the gap between their lips and kissed her. Electricity pulsed through her body as she eagerly returned the kiss, pulling away Athrun smiled at the lost look on Cagalli's face,

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun

"Uh-huh…" replied Cagalli who was still in Lala Land

"I'm going to take us home now…" stated Athrun kissing her again, "_I have to stop…_" he told himself, "_But she tastes so good_…" Cagalli nodded mutely, "_Why can't I stop kissing him! But I don't care…_" Slowly Athrun picked her up bridal style and walked to his car. Placing her in the passenger seat he started the car. As he was diving Cagalli kept playing with his hair, smiling from time to time he'd kiss her on the lips. Reaching the mansion Athrun once again carried her into the house. Turning around he looked at Cagalli,

"Are you okay with this…" he asked hesitantly

"Just don't make me regret it!" muttered Cagalli pulling him to her. Athrun smiled at her boldness, he'd been smiling a lot and it was all because of HIS blond goddess. Returning the kiss he pushed her to the wall and attacked her neck.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you won't regret a thing…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Click.

A girl snickered from a tree as she watched the two people inside the mansion enjoy each other's company.

"I will get you Athrun… I swear I will.."

* * *

Well i hope you all enjoyed. I bet you can imagine what happens between the two right? But if you want i could try to write a lemon on it... That would be intresting... This is different then TT becuase I actually have the you know what in it not just hints... wow one big change for me... PEOPLE WHO LIKED OR LOVED PRESS THE PWETTY PURPLE BUTTON SO I CAN SMILE! PLEASE! PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GET CAKE! AT THE ONES WHO SENT ME CHOCOLATE! winks Well have so much work to do! Ja ne people! (learning japense here how to say not how to write!)

Ciao from me the amazing author

OVP


	13. Chapter 13

Mushi Mushi! I've been trapped in real life for who know's how long! God also took forever for me to write chap inbetween sucky art summative and setting the mood. Since this is like a milestone chapter to the story i had to write it so that it set the mood for the rest of the story. It sure was hard, due to popular demand i will eventually write a lemon just not this chapter. Kind of buzy! Oh that reminds me if you've bothered to read this far could you people do me a favor and go to my website and vote...i added a new page called vote for the best picture so i was hoping to get more votes... i want to know how many of my fans visit my site so leave a comment pretty please! Also in honor of Cagalli'sand Kira's birthday I've changed the background too. Alright now let's honor all those people who helped me survive the last few weeks of real life sighs. Today we honor amazingbliss, Eternally Asuka, Kandida, asucaga4ever, DarkKnight19, eternityforever, yumi-chocoluver, Life.Love.Hate.Death., **flowerchild** (Thanks!), Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Cari-Akira, Maeye, Childish Hentai, IYGU, PINKSISA, ANONYMOUS-gsd, SacredBlade, Aki Kaede, Zala's Assasain, aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE, thousandbirds, The Jackle, Hikaru-1989, Cagalli Y. Attha, **asucags** (Shrugs when i get chance ill edit for now let them move fast.. sighs next chap is really perverted so if you are against moving fast... probably shouldn't read...then again..), daisukiasu'n'caga, **lee **(I'll try lemon later...thanks for review!), Cagalli-Yula-Attha, **Callie** (Thanks!), Vigorian-Asakura, **asga** (Thanxs!), 3fi-pina3, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, Tamara Boyd, SolidDreamer, kInasha14, f4ll3n4ng31, gseedlover, Spicy Shani, Tasaika, PureBlackRaven, Kitty-Kat90013820, sakandliluver, and Feminist1991. Thanks to all that reviewed! Phew that was 45 people. Now on with the story...

Now for the continuing prevyness of Athrun Zala in A Businesslike Fall...

**Chapter 14**

Beep.Beep.Beep.

Moaning Cagalli rolled over, god why was she sore. Sighing a bit Cagalli closed her eyes trying to ignore the now silent alarm clock, wait she hadn't pressed the button! Snapping her eyes open she quickly turned around to meet the back of….

"ATHRUN!"

"Geez you're loud!"

"What are you doing in my room," she stared at him, "Naked!" Athrun groaned "_This girl has memory problems_."

"First off this isn't your room, it's mine. Second, do you not remember!"

"Of course I don't…! Holy Fuck we didn't!" yelped Cagalli falling off the bed in shock, "_I can't believe I fell so easily for him! This is so embarrassing!_ **Hey your fault you like..no love him.** _I..I do? I can't believe this..he tasted so good and I couldn't stop myself!_ **Hey at least you know what it's like.** _That's the god damn problem I can't remember how it ended!_ _I can remember getting in his bed and doing other things but I can't remember how it ended!_ **Come on it couldn't have been that bad, you aren't as sore as they people say they usually are, and to top it off he wanted it too.** _Yeah but it's still very embarrassing!"_ Looking over the side of the bed at her Athrun replied,

"Sorry Cags but WE did." Cagalli was now furiously blushing as memories began to really flow into her head, "But," Cagalli looked up at Athrun, "We didn't go all the way." Cagalli sighed in relief,

"So how far exactly did we go?"

"Meeh."

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ME!"

"It doesn't make a difference."

"YES IT DOES."

"Look Cagalli it's the weekend I'm tired and you refuse to let me sleep. Either go back to your room or get back in the bed." With that Athrun turned over.

"WHY YOU!" Cagalli hastily stood up unknowingly taking the blanket she had wrapped around her body with her, Athrun was now naked without a sheet on the bed! Sighing Athrun gripped the edge of the blanket and tugged, Cagalli fell oh him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as the girl fumbled to get off of him. She was blushing wildly from the view she had gotten, god how could he look so good when he didn't do anything. Finally gaining her balance she prepared to get off the bed when Athrun's hand gripped her arm.

"Cagalli."

"Yes?" she was trying very hard not to blush from the contact

"You're going to have to leave the blanket."

"Huh! Why!"

"Because there is only one blanket." Cagalli stared he was right. That was why when she had stood up he had been exposed it was because she pulled the blanket off him. But wait if she took the blanket off then,

"No."

"Cagalli I want to go back to sleep give me my blanket."

"No. You can't have it! I need it to get out of your room."

"I don't think the door is locked from the outside, so it's not necessary for you to climb out my window with a sheet."

"You think I'm going to climb out your window looking like this!" shouted Cagalli. Athrun opened his eyes lazily and looked at her,

"You mean naked." He stated as Cagalli blushed even brighter red at him saying it.

"Look I'm taking the sheet!" she yelled

"Cagalli, I've already seen you with out clothes and for the last few minutes you've had a pretty good view of me, so just give me the blanket so I can sleep."

"but..but…"

"If it'll make you feel better I'll turn over and not look, okay." Cagalli hesitated considering his offer,

"Fine."

"Good," stated Athrun turning over so he was facing the wall He felt the blanket drop and hastily pulled the rest around his body, so he was now completely covered not just his lower half. He heard her light footsteps as she headed toward the door, and opened, as she stepped out she turned around,

"Thanks Athrun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing Athrun waited patiently for the girl to arrive so they could walk Stellar, but no she insisted on taking her time in choosing her clothes. Hearing a thumping Athrun turned around,

"Fin-al-ly… Uhhh Cagalli what are you wearing?"

"What does it look like I'm wearing! I'm wearing clothes!" Indeed she was she wearing a giant sweatshirt and extremely baggy pants, a pair of combat boots, gloves, sunglasses, and to top if off a giant hat.

"Uh-huh." Athrun looked out the window, it was sunny and bright and he knew the minute she got out there she'd sweat to death in seconds, "But last time I checked it wasn't December."

"So I can wear what clothes I want when I want!"

"Are you still uncomfortable about last night?"

"No of course not. I'm just decided to dress differently today."

"Cagalli a parka would be more revealing then what you are wearing."

"Ha , ha are we going or not."

"I think not. The minute you step outside in that heat you'll melt."

"No I won't!"

"Come on even Stellar is laughing at you." Looking down Cagalli looked at the rolling ball of fluff,

"Traitor." She muttered

"Come on Cagalli go change. I know you're uncomfortable but I seriously don't want you to die of heat exhaustion out there."

"Umph. You just want me to kiss you again in more revealing clothes." Pouted Cagalli she didn't have time to think as Athrun kissed her pouting lips.

"Sorry I'll kiss you anytime, anywhere and in anything."

"Why you-" once again her lips were covered as Athrun leaned in against her, his hand trailing down and,

"DID YOU JUST SQUEEZE MY BUT!"

"Yes I believe so…" he stated enjoying her facial expression between shock and a blush

"You're suppose to be a proper gentleman not some perverted freak!" yelled Cagalli pissed

"Look Cagalli go change and you'll have nothing to worry about but if you continue being like this I'll change you instead." That got Cagalli to move she whipped up the stairs faster then anything Athrun had ever seen. When he was sure it was safe he burst out laughing,

"Hahaha oh god hahaha s-she actually hahaha em-em-embrassed with the situation hahaha to b-bad ahahaaha that I like her. Hahaha she's goin-going to regret haha living with me." Hollered Athrun practically rolling on the floor, "**What do you mean like? You don't like her you l- **_Not you again._ **Look I'm sticking around until you admit to yourself the truth.** _What truth?_ **THAT YOU LOVE HER!** _I..don't… love…..her… I'm not in love with her!_ **Stop denying it, if you didn't like her then why did you fool around with her, mmm! And to top it off the only reason you didn't go all the way was because you didn't have any protec-** _HEY!_ **You respected her enough to stop! YOU LOVE HER!** _I DON'T LOVE HER…do I!_ **Self-denial will be your downfall. Look someday you are going to regret not accepting your feelings and she won't be around anymore to listen to you, so get it over with now so we can get back to lovi-**"

"Athrun are you ok?" the blonde girl was staring puzzled at the solemn face of Athrun Zala.

"Huh? Oh nothing really. See isn't that more appropriate to wear?" He gestured to her clothing. She was now wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of beige shorts, with some comfy sneakers to compliment the outfit.

"Yeah, yeah I get it ok! Can we go!" whined Cagalli holding Stellar's leash. Athrun smiled,

"Alright then, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling Cagalli licked her ice cream.

"Thanks Athrun!"

"I don't know how I get dragged into these things." Sighed Athrun as he watched her eat her ice cream. Half way through there walk the blonde goddess had got a craving for ice cream and dragged him to the nearest stall to buy her some. Looking down at Stellar as she slept on his lap he absent mindly scratched behind her ears. Smiling down at her he was shocked when something wet and sticky hit his cheek. Looking over at Cagalli he saw that her mouth was surrounded by ice cream yet there was no double chocolate fudge in her hand.

"Uhhh Cagalli what happened to your ice cream?" asked Athrun afraid of her answer.

"Umm well….it kind of slipped out of my hand."

"It's on my head isn't it." Asked Athrun as some slid down his hair onto his face.

"Possibly."

"Why am I not surprised." Sighed Athrun as he reached for some napkins. Pulling the cone out of his hair he began to wipe off his face, that was when he noticed Stellar. Stellar was licking Cagalli's ice cream covered face. Smiling evilly Athrun leaned over,

"GAH ZALA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said a deeply blushing Cagalli as Athrun licked her cheek.

"Mmmmm double chocolate fudge and Cagalli tastes good."

"You are such a pervert!"

"So."

"Well, it means ahh that you are ugh ANNOYING!"

"Can't think of words to describe me huh."

"No, of co-course not!" stated Cagalli blushing deeply. She didn't want to admit but Athrun's tongue on her skin had felt so good and, well, she had enjoyed the attention he was giving her, "I can think of a lot of words to describe you! First one up tight-"

"Not since I've meet you."

"Bossy-"

"Hey I resent that."

"A pain in my ass-"

"That's not very nice. I'm only a pain to Yzak."

"A perfect person-"

"Hardly."

"Annoying-"

"I thought I already told you I am not!"

"And adorably cute." Stated Cagalli finishing her list

"HUH!" stated a shocked Athrun "_Did she just say cute!_!" "_Oh shit! Did I just say cute!_" screamed Cagalli in her mind, "_Why the hell did I say that of all things!"_

"Oh ahhh I really didn't say I anything I said abominably crude." Cagalli waved her hand as if dismissing the topic.

"Now, now Cagalli tell me the truth." Athrun had inched closer to her. Blushing Cagalli inched away, but pretty soon she had nowhere left to inch stuck at the end of the bench unless she wanted to fall off, Athrun got closer to her, "Cagalli." She slowly let her eyes sway in his direction but immediately snap back to looking anywhere else but at him, "Will you…" Cagalli was furiously trying to avoid his gaze which was slowly drilling a hole into the side of her head, "Marry me?" Cagalli feel off her seat and onto the ground,

"HOEEEE!" Quickly picking her self up she turned around ready to pummel Athrun, but all she saw was Athrun laughing his head off on the ground,

"Hahahaha Yo-you fe-fell hahahah for it hahaha I just wan-wanted to change the topic Hahahahah if I had known your re-reaction I would hahaha have done it a long time a-ago!"

"WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Picking up Stellar Cagalli began walking away,

"Hey! Hey Cagalli wait up!" yelled Athrun trying to catch up to the fast retreating blonde, "Geez! You walk to fast! It was just a joke!" Turning around Cagalli angrily glared at him,

"I think I preferred you as a dull and boring stick in the mud!" shouted Cagalli

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was that's a horrible thing to joke about with someone you barely know!"

"What do you mean barely know! I know a great deal about you! And I'm not a stick in the mud!"

"Phesh. As if!"

"GAH! Why are you over reacting so much!"

"Why are you so cruel!"

"Why do you insist on being right, all the time!"

"Why are you so annoying!"

"Why are you determined to make a scene every time we go into public!"

"Why do you always have to kiss me!"

"…"

"Well?" Athrun looked over at Cagalli her chest was heaving from all the yelling and her cheeks were red. So why did he so badly want to kiss her? Why did he give his first kiss away to her? A tomboy, a girl no one ever imagined him with? Why was he so happy when he was with her? "_Love… Is this what it feels like? Like no one can knock you off your cloud and no one controls you. Is that why I kiss her and want to hold her? To retain this feeling of…Love?_" Coming out of his thought Athrun once again looked at Cagalli, walking slowly over to her he looked her in the eyes. There was an emotion there an emotion he couldn't read and he knew it was mirrored in his eyes. Leanign down he kissed her, "_She's right…I've been doing this a lot_." He thought, "_I wonder why? Is it really love_?" He felt Cagalli resist the kiss, but she soon leaned into it, "_If it is. Then I don't want it to end._" Boldly Cagalli deepened the kiss, Athrun didn't resist, "_I wonder if she feels the same…does she…love..me? Do I love her_?" As Athrun pondered these things he decided to forget them for the moment and focus on something else, Cagalli. Breaking the kiss he looked at her flushed face and smiling a bit he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Let's go home." He stated, _"I'll tell her someday how I feel just not today."_

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it... I don't know how i wrote that when no one has ever been pervy to me in my life...Once again I won't be writing a lemon till later and it will be like an extra chapter or something kind of like extra info to what happened. Oh and for those who are reading this please, please go to my website and click the page 'vote for the best pic' and vote...even drop a comment would be great! I really appericate your guys dedication to the story and send you all hugs! YAY YOU GUYS! So yah look for a lemon coming soon...hopefully... PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MAKE AUTHORS HAPPY AND GET COOKIES (at least the people who gave me chocolate) PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MAKE AUTHORS HAPPY! Well got to go to bed or parents will kill me!

Ciao from the very tired author (you people owe me for lost sleep)

OVP

MUST GO TO BED...


	14. Chapter 14

Mushi Mushi! Yoh guys! I know it's been a while since I updated so I finally got to it.Ok this chap i added an OC she's one of my friends from school and she begged me to add her so i added her for the sake of it. I hope you don't hate me. If you want you can imagine yourself as the person who is replacing her if it makes you feel better. Oh i also created a C2 so if you guys want to check it out it would be so cool it's called The Memoirs of Athrun and Cagalli. Now let's honor those awesome reviewers asucaga4ever, MyouseiSeed, Cari-Akira, jenniferseedlover, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Maeye, gundamseedluver, Hirrayami Otoni,** callie** (It always is. Thanks!), Cagalli Y. Attha, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, asga, Life.Love.Hate.Death., **Freyris** (I am and i have), amazingbliss, Kitty-Kat90013820, **flowerchild** (I'll try to but need to keep writing this before people kill me...mucho thankos for review.), PureBlackRaven, Eternally Asuka, Feminist1991, MiyuCagalli, 3fi-pina3, SolidDreamer, **joyphoenixdragon** (Nope not this chap..Mwuhahah),** Ksenon** (Thanks!), gseedlover, f4ll3n4ng31, eternityforever, Angelsorceress, SacredBlade, PINKSISA, asucags, daisukiasu'n'caga, Canadian-Girl, ANONYMOUS-gsd, The Jackle, KInasha14, and aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE. Wow thanks to all those who read or reviewed my story let's see can we reach 500+ reviews by chap 15 i don't know but let's so try! Go us!

Now for the continuing trials of A Buisnesslike Fall...

**Chapter 14**

Sighing Athrun shook Cagalli,

"For the love of god WAKE UP!"

"mmmmm…"

"Oh look she is beginning to stir."

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"YES! Yes, I do! We're late for work!"

"You're the boss… aren't you allowed to be late?"

"Stop asking pointless questions! And get ready a.s.a.p.!"

"Why?"

"Don't make me get you out! You'll regret it!"

"Why?"

"Alright that's it!" Crawling in beside Cagalli Athurn began giving butterfly kisses along her neck reaching her ear he began to...

"GAH! I'm up! I'm up!"

"You better be." Stated Athrun standing up, "Now hurry your ass up!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it mom." Muttered Cagalli as she headed for the bathroom.

"Did I mention you only have 15 minutes."

"That's plenty of time." Stated Cagalli as the door closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were serious?" asked Athrun shocked when Cagalli came outside to the side of his car ten minutes later with some toast in her mouth.

"Of course. Unlike when we first meet I can manage my time better." He stated in-between bites.

"More like compress it into a smaller space."

"What did you say!"

"Get in the car Cagalli!" exclaimed Athrun trying to avoid a fight, "I'm never, ever late for work!"

"Well looks like you'll know what it feels like." Grumbled Cagalli getting in her seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Cagalli!" shouted Dearka as Cagalli was dragged into the office by Athrun, "Guess what!"

"She doesn't have time to guess she's late for work." Grumbled Athrun while glaring at Cagalli. As he looked around the office he noticed that a lot of workers were looking at him strangely, "_What's going on?"_

As the three of them entered the elevator he ignored the banter of his colleague and …Cagalli…, "_What exactly is Cagalli to me?"_ he thought, "_Why do I feel different when I see her? Why?_ **Don't make me say it again!** _You again! Leave me alone_! **Ok looks like I have to say it again, YOU LOVE HER MORON! YOU CALL HER YOUR LOVER!** _NO WAY IN HELL!"_ Stepping off the elevator he went into his office and brooded over what his mind had said until,

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" screamed Yzak barging into the room nearly ripping the door off it's hinges.

"I'm right here Yzak." Said Athurn gloomily

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Just now? I think that's none of your business."

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR HEAD AFTER THIS FIASCO!"

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS!" yelled Yzak throwing a newspaper on his desk. Right on the front page was a picture of Athurn and Cagalli at the mansion, Cagalli had been pushed against the wall and he was kissing her furiously and as he looked at the picture he could tell this was the point when he reached for the zipper of her dress. Cagalli standing up stood behind Athrun and gasped but her surprise didn't last long when she blurted out,

"WHO THE HELL TOOK THIS!"

"I don't…know.." whispered Athrun, "But I swear to god they are dead when I find out!"

"We're trying to do damage control." Sighed Yzak running a hand through his silver hair.

"Hey wait how come Dearka didn't know?" asked Cagalli turning toward him with an angry look on her face, "Well!"

"Uhhhh…"

"It's because the moron only reads the comics!" stated Yzak. Athrun had been unusually quiet, slowly Cagalli looked in his face. She could see many emotions swimming in his eyes she doubt, disbelief, disgust, anger, and another one she couldn't name.

"We've made a compromise with the writer of the article, that if she has one-on-one interview with Zala here that she might, MIGHT cover up this little escapade of yours!" Yzak glared at Athrun as he said 'escapade of yours".

"So is that our only option?" asked Athrun, he didn't want to go and meet this woman, looking down at the article he read the name of the writer, "_Swasti Sudan? Interesting name_." He thought, "_But to have to meet her…"_

"So?" Athrun's thoughts were interrupted by Yzak, "Are you going to go to dinner and meet her or not?" Athrun looked over at Cagalli. She looked so lost. It occurred to him that if it got out that it was her that, he well nearly had it with or was thought to have had it with, her reputation would be ruined and to top it off Athrun could imagine what Kira was thinking as he read the article. Raising her eyes to meet Athrun's she hesitantly nodded, he knew must hurt to know her life could be destroyed forever even though they didn't do anything.

"I suppose I ought to go to not ruin the company's reputation."

"Good. I'll call her. You better not screw this up. AND YOU," Yzak turned towards Dearka, "Get your fat ass up and go do your WORK!" Dearka immediately shot up and out of the room.

"Zala. Don't do anything stupid." Stated Yzak as he glared at Athrun then left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun looked around the ritzy restaurant, it was obvious to him that this journalist must be good to be able to pay to eat at places like this. According to what Yzak had told him Swasti would be wearing a white skirt and white shirt and that her hair reached her mid-waist. Sighing Athrun scanned the room wondering who it could be when his eyes landed on a tan girl fitting the description, her hair was loosely falling over her shoulders and she was lean, as well as tall. Gasping he slowly walked over to the table, she looked more like a model then a journalist.

"Swasti Sudan I presume." He asked

"You got that right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Cagalli kicked off her shoes and ran for the phone, "Hello?" Hearing the voice on the other end her eyes opened in shock,

"But."

"No."

"No."

"It's ok, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Well yes…"

"Could you please shut up for a moment!"

"But."

"But."

"Ok, ok I get it."

"I'll be there by eight."

"NO! NO SONNER OKAY!"

"Yay… See ya." Hanging up the phone Cagalli sighed, if she was going to get to the train station for the seven o'clock train she was going to need to leave by six thirty, "_Athrun where are you_?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight in exchange for a clearing of my name you want to run a article on my love life? I really don't comprehend the difference." Stated Athrun as he sipped some red wine from his glass, "It seems like you just want to prove your pictures rather then save my reputation."

"So you don't deny it's you in the photo?" asked Swasti quickly scribbling some words on a notepad.

"Wait you mean you didn't know for sure it was me in the photos?" asked Athrun shocked, "Aren't you the one who took them?"

"No," stated Swati, "I got them from a very useful inside source. So are you doing the article or not?" Athrun just stared off blankly, if he had thought rationally he wouldn't have to do an article at all. Why didn't it occur to him that journalists didn't take pictures they wrote stories for them.

"I suppose I have no choice if I want to save both our reputations." Sighed Athrun

"So you are in a relationship with this girl?" asked Swasti pointing at Cagalli in the picture.

"In a way…"

"Now will that sound very good in the article," Swasti stated, " If I wrote, 'that it is more of an on-off, relationship…' it won't do much for your reputation."

"You are very good at what you do." Stated Athrun amused at the tan girl

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't be wearing a Armami suit every day if I wasn't."

"Ok, so let me repharse. Me and the girl," Athrun pointed to the picture, "Are close friends and just recently our relationship evolved."

"So you realized your true feelings."

"You can say it like that, yes."

"Uhh that's sweet but it doesn't sell more info Mr. Zala." She was still scribbling in her notebook as Athrun pondered how he could say something interesting about his and Cagalli's relationship without giving it away.

"I suppose you could say in your article that I am glad to have meet her." Swasti exaggerated a yawn,

"Boring. Come on something worth reading!"

"You are pest."

"And proud of it."

"Mmmmm," Athrun thought hard and he finally came up with something, "I think she is the most beautiful girl in the world, and that seeing her is enough to make me smile. I used to be cold and hard, but she changed me, I used to think boys who liked girls were chumps who let their hormones run their brains, but she taught me to be kissed is enough to melt a glacier, and when I'm with her I feel at home, complete." _"Wow did I actually say that?_ **YES and thank god you've been thinking it for so long!** _HEY!_ **Come on now if you could only get up the courage to tell her that!** _I'm going to ignore you now!_!" Breaking out his trance he stared shocked at the starry eyed reporter who had just finished writing down what he said,

"THAT IS SO SWEET!" shouted Swasti causing everyone to stare Athrun looked around embarrassed, "The girl you really like is really lucky to have someone like you to love her! That was so the most beautiful thing I ever heard I so wish one of my boyfriends had said that to me! Great now there's no way I can ruin you!"

"Uhhhhhh." Athurn looked at his watch it read 6:15 plenty of time to go home and tell Cagalli what he had just told this reporter, "When are you publishing the article?"

"Forget about it," sighed Swasti, "There is no way I can ruin you now after you said something so beautiful, I'll just write a formal apology to the readers saying it was someone else."

"Oh. Thank you…"

"No prob."

"Well," said Athurn standing up and once again glancing at his watch 6:25 still plenty of time, "I'll pay the bill. See you around and thanks very much." Placing some money on the table he headed out to the parking lot to get to his car opening the door as he smiled to himself, tonight he was going to tell Cagalli.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing she looked at her watch 6:30 it blared at her, picking up her suitcases she looked at the note she had left for him and waved to Stellar before heading toward the cab that would take her away from the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door Athrun whistled to himself, he never whistled to himself, because he never had a reason to but today he did. It wasn't until he had shrugged off his coat and placed the bouquet of roses and the bag from the pharmacy on the table that he noticed something was missing. Her. "_Cagalli should be home from work by now?_" he thought, "_She usually comes bounding towards me with Stellar at her heels. The house seems empty._" Looking down he spotted the a mournful golden puppy under the coffee table,

"Hey girl." He said walking over and picking her up, "Where's Cagalli? Stellar sadly looked away, looking where the pup was he spotted a letter. Slowly he placed Stellar on the floor and reached for the envelope. Opening it he realized it was her hand writing,

"Why is this here?" he asked the silence then he started reading,

_Dear Athrun,_

_Kira called. I'm sure you can imagine what he said… He said he wanted me to come home as soon as possible. I honestly didn't get a choice. I waited for you so I could tell you in person but it must have been tough to get away from the journalist, so it's not your fault I had left already_. '**Athrun gritted his teeth'**

_I really enjoyed my time here Athrun, maybe when this all clears up Kira will let me come back, but he is really pissed of now so it's going to be tough. Just hang in there. I'm pretty sure that Kira will cut off everything in my room, so I don't know if I'll be able to hear from you._ **'A tear drop was on the page. Obviously Cagalli had cried'** _Could you take care of Stellar for me and tell her mommy will be back soon, because Kira is allergic to dogs, and well Lacus just had the house cleaned. I'm really sorry I didn't get to say goodbye.. but I had a train to catch_. **'Athrun's fists started crushing the letter.'** _I really hope I get to come back, I'll try and convince Kira to let me come back and work for you, but right now not even Lacus can hold him back. If I never get to see you again for the obvious reason, I want to say I….I…lo… It's so hard to say and even harder to write… How about instead I hope I can see you again so that I can tell you in person._

_Good-bye Athurn,_

_Cagalli_

The letter didn't stand a chance as Athrun crushed it into a tight ball. Grabbing his cell phone he immediately dialed Kira's number, not thinking of what Kira might shout at him.

"Hello?"

"KIRA WHERE'S CAGALLI!" bellowed Athrun

"YOUR BLOODY ONE TO KNOW!" yelled Kira equally loud, "WHY BLOODY HELL DID YOU CALL AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAGALLI I'S GOING THROUGH NOW!"

"Huh? I never called there!"

"Yeah right!" scoffed Kira, "If it wasn't you moaning on the phone saying 'again, again Meer and saying you could care less about Cagalli' then who was it!" Athurn's eyes opened wide the secret source, the only person to do something so cruel and to want to destroy him and Cagalli was MEER!

"Kira! It wasn't me! I was out having dinner with a…"

"YOU HAD DINNER AND CAGALLI WASN'T THE ONE THERE!"

"Well.. I was doing it to clear the article."

"Oh that's right THE ARTICLE! YOU BLOODY FUCKED MY SISTER!"

"I swear to god I didn't Kira! Just let me talk to Cagalli so I can tell her the truth!"

"I'm sorry, but she told me she never wants to see your slimy face ever again! I personally agree!"

"KIRA!"

"I'm sorry Athrun but I won't let you hurt her again! Good-bye!" Athrun heard the phone slam down but he wasn't listening. How could this happen? How could it end up like this? Where had he gone wrong. He slowly slumped down on the sofa, staring ahead he spotted his liquor cabinet, "_It couldn't hurt."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugghhh my head." Athrun lifted his head off the table and two thoughts came clearly to his mind as he stared at the empty vodka bottle and shot glass. One Cagalli's gone. And second… "_Why don't I have more bloody liquor in my house!"_

* * *

Well i hope you guys don't hate me for writing this chapter. As i stated above go to my website and vote i have a theme up and I've created a C2 anyone who wants to become staff can message me and i'll see what i can do. NOW IT'S TIME TO PLAY OUR FAVORITE GAME! PRESS THE LOVELY PURPLE BUTTON AND HELP YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR UPDATE SOONER! LET'S SEE 500+ BY CHAP 15! Well got to go do projects and study!

Ciao from the only author to add Swasti Sudan

OVP


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there guys! Here's the long awaited update of BF. Now that this chap is done the updating here will be more frequent. Hopefully…. As you know I have a new story "Place a Cast on my Broken Heart" and it's getting great reviews also so it might be one chap that and one chap BF. Now let me honor those very patient fans. We shall begin with Hikaru Loves Lantis, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, **auzzi** ( thanks for the review! UPDATE! You have your answer more chaps ahead), icedragon17, Childish Hentai, Cagallifan, **ac** (You're very demanding! Here's your update!), asga, 3fi-pina3, Eternally Asuka, The Jackle, asucags, **asucaga4ever **(YOU LIVE IN MANSION! No fair! But thanks for reviewing…but me not forgiving you for living in big house!), Life.Love.Hate.Death., PINKSISA, eternityforever, gseedlover, SolidDreamer, amazingbliss, aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-H4t3, MELCAR16, ANONYMOUS-gsd, daisukiasu'n'caga, SacredBlade, f4ll3n4ng31, Angelsoceress, Kitty-Kat90013820, Cari-Akira, Pacific Blue, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, redx0xstar, Canadian-Girl, **45** (Update and it gets more detailed! Thanks!), lilplayer, IYGU, canadiens-anime-girl, PureBlackRaven, Kinasha14, and Cagalli-01. Well that's everyone whew that's a lot!

Now for the continuing loneliness of A Businesslike Fall….

Chapter 15 

"Oh Meer…oh god don't stop….," moaned a voice remarkably like Athrun's, "Why would I settle for you when I could have so much more?" He smirked as he began to hear sobbing, placing the phone down and the masked man turned towards his employer.

The pink haired girl smirked at him in triumph, "Here's your pay." Tossing a wad of money at him she smiled as he began counting it out, "So how'd she take it?"

"Wah, wah!" replied the man sarcastically as if he broke a girl's heart everyday, "She won't be bothering you any more."

The Meer happily smiled at Raw Le Crueset , "That's very good Raw, very good."

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok as you can tell when Athrun phoned in the last chapter the person who had already phoned claiming to be him was Raw who was hired by Meer. There were so many time references in the last chapter because 1. Athrun didn't know Cagalli was leaving and 2. Cagalli tried waiting for Athrun before she had to leave for the train. When Athrun got home he was expecting to see Cagalli and tell her he loved her and maybe 'cough cough'. Swasti (my OC) was given the pictures of them anonymously. Remember back in like chapter 11 or 10 a person snapping pictures of them was Meer she sent them in hoping to get the reporter interested in the story. So to recap 1. Raw hired by Meer to break Cagalli's heart before real Athrun phoned. 2. Pictures used as a way to break Cagalli and Athrun apart. 3. Athrun depressed because he can't talk to Cagalli or see her anymore thanks to Kira. I hope this clears up the confusion thank you for your time.)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZALA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" shouted a very pissed Yzak at the door to Athrun's mansion. Glaring at it he continued to pound on it, "ZALA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"You know he's never going to open the door if you keep banging on it like that." Stated Dearka as he stared at the already very large dent.

"You know," said Yzak turning toward him with an evil glint in his eye, "I might just throw something at the door a lot heavier and denser then my fist." Dearka stared at him before asking,

"You don't mean Athrun's priceless Italian vase do you? I heard it cost a lot of money and was imported from Venice I don't think he'll like it if use you use it to break down his door." Yzak just stared at Dearka.

"I wasn't thinking of throwing his vase I was thinking of throwing y..oh never mind…" groaned Yzak. Seriously how dense was his friend? _"I need better friends_." thought Yzak as he once again began to pummel the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Athrun groaned his body was too tired and he was too depressed to move. He had missed the last five days of work but he didn't care. The first day, he reasoned, he had a good excuse because when someone who has never drank a lot of alcohol decides to drink a whole bottle of vodka they are bound to be sick the next day. The other four days, if he was even sure it was that many, he hadn't had the will to go to work. So since then he had cut off communication from the outside world. He had turned off his pager, phone, palm, computer, cell phone, and laptop. He had ignored his mind, which said he needed to leave his house and think of how this could happen, and how he was needed at the company. He ignored Stellar who sat at the end of his bed staring at him sadly because she was so loyal to her master that she refused to leave his side. But most of all he ignored his heart which was telling him to go and stand underneath Cagalli's window and scream at her that he…loved her. Lifting his head from among the blankets he stared at the closed curtains. Why did they have to be yellow? All it did was remind him of her! Glaring at the curtains Athrun groggily registered the giant bang that came from downstairs.

"Maybe if I'm lucky it'll be someone to put me out of my misery." He muttered as he crawled back under his blanket. Hearing the intruders coming closer Athrun prepared for the end. What he didn't prepare for was to be grabbed out of bed and shaken like a rag doll.

"Hey!"

"Didn't I tell you using the vase to break down the door was a bad idea." Stated Dearka trying to pry Yzak off Athrun.

"ZALA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS TO WORK NOW!" shouted Yzak as he was held by Dearka at a safe distance.

"No." stated Athrun

"What did you just say?" asked Yzak with venom in his voice, "TO HELL YOU AREN'T COMING BACK! I HAD TO WALK THROUGH YOUR PIGSTY OF A HOUSE!"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you but I can't come back." Stated Athrun sighing, "It's complicated."

"By the way Athrun," began Dearka, "Where's Cagalli?" He had said what had been bugging him as long as Athrun had been away so had Cagalli. It was like they were taking a vacation together but when no one answered the door Dearka began to wonder, "You didn't do anything to piss her off did you?"

Athrun stared at him with dead eyes. Why did he have to bring up the one thing he had been trying to avoid for the last seven days. Why? It seemed as if the scar had been ripped open again.

"She's gone." Athurn replied, "All gone."

"What do you mean gone?" asked Dearka shocked he had never seen Athrun like this. NEVER! He looked more dead then alive which was saying something. His shirt was ruffled and stained, and he was only wearing a pair of boxers. It looked like he hadn't left his house for days.

"After my interview with Miss Sudan I came home and she was gone then I called her and Kira said I already called…." He was muttering to himself now.

SMACK!

"GET A GRIP!" shouted Yzak angrily, "SHE'S A GIRL! A GIRL! YOU'RE DESTROYING AN INTERNATIONAL COMPANY ALL BECAUSE OF A GIRL!"

"She's not just a girl!"

"Uh-huh so what is she?"

"More then that!" responded Athrun

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" shouted Yzak, "A month ago you wouldn't had let anything happen to the company! Now you're going 'I have no will to work' where did the pain in the ass go!"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Stated Athrun pushing them out of his bedroom and shutting the door. Leaning aginast it he sighed heavily, "_Why can't they leave me alone_."

"UGH! You know what fine! See if I care! It's only your company that's about to go down the toilet all because of it's useless boss!" shouted Yzak angrily as he began to storm away.

"Wait a minute.." muttered Athrun, "MY COMPANY!" Throwing open the door he shouted after Yzak, "WHAT ABOUT MY COMPANY!"

"Looks like he's finally out of the clouds." Stated Dearka, "Well Athrun you see there are some very lonely men in our company."

"Our company is entirely men, Dearka. We're the only ones with female secretaries." Responded Athrun peeved this was getting him nowhere.

"Do you remember Campbell Corp.?" asked Yzak

"Yeah it was one of Meer's lame ideas to get me to go out with her, by becoming a competing company. It didn't work though." Sighed Athurn. God he hated that girl.

"Well it seems she's offering more benefits to our workers. Some of our very good workers." Continued Yzak

"Huh? What kind of benefits?"

"I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT!" shouted an exasperated Yzak, "HOW DENSE ARE YOU! She's offering them SEX you idiot SEX!"

"And our Phd workers are going to HER COMPANY!"

"YES!"

"How could that happen?" asked Athrun shocked

"Seriously what did Cagalli do to you? Make you stupider because it sure worked!"

"NOTHING! But ugh.. what are her demands.. I think I already know though."

"Mmmm," said Dearka pulling out a piece of paper, "Athie-poo, Athie-poo and Athie-poo in a speedo."

"YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE HANDED HIM THE PAPER INSTEAD OF MAKING MY EARS BLEED IN DISGUST!" shouted Yzak angrily about ready to throttle Dearka.

"Is this seriously happening?" gasped Athurn

"GAH YES! THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" snapped Yzak shaking Athrun by the shoulders.

"So please Athrun you've got to come back to the company." Whined Dearka, "PLEASE!"

"If you expect me to beg you've got another thing coming." grumbled Yzak

"I would but..but… I can't."

"And why not! We had to bust our asses to get in here!" shouted Yzak

"It's just so painful..No, no I can't go back.. at least not yet."

"UGH FINE! HAVE YOUR SORRY ASS CALL THE BANKRUPT COMPANY WHEN YOUR READY! COME ON DEARKA!" And with that Athrun was once again alone and once again had no one.

"I'm really sorry guys it's just work reminds me to much of her." Athrun muttered as he banged his head on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli you have to eat." Came Kira's voice from behind the door, "Please!" Cagalli just stared at the door lifeless. The house could catch fire and she wouldn't move, her life had been crushed, destroyed and demolished all in one crushing phone call.

"How could this happen?" she quietly asked the silence of her room, "When did I become so soft that a few words could affect me so much? Why can't I stop crying? The tears never seem to end." she sadly looked at a photo that had been taken the last time she had visited Kira with Athrun, where he took her first kiss. She slowly leaned her head on her knees, she thought he had been different. She stared at the photo once again but she had been wrong. He had taken her trust and destroyed it just when she thought the contract might be a good thing, the selling of her soul to Athurn hadn't seemed so bad recently, or maybe it was because she felt something for him. But either way her world was shattered so she would just sit here till she had a reason to move, a reason to smile again.

* * *

Here it is! It doesn't seem as good as usual but i hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to update this one along with my new story 'Place a Cast on my Broken Heart'. Well not much to say except THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND PLEASE REVIEW! PUSH THE BUTTON! I hope you all understand what happened! If not just send me a message ill be sure to help you understand it better.

Ciao from a crossing their fingers author hoping it's good and updating soon

OVP


	16. Chapter 16

HIA HIA! Well it's been a while hasn't it...he he got distracted there for a bit...But now I'm back with another chapter. Unfournately this story i** plan to end at Chapter 20**! That means no more BF. However when Place a Cast on my Broekn Heart is complete I might actual write a sequel depending on my inspiration so be patient with me. Now let's honor those extremely loyal and patient reviewers. Today we honor **wk **(Glad you enjoyed it!), **canadiens-anime-girl** (He he not sure about the lemon anymore...I just can't see myself writing it because then people will know how i think on that subject...Thanks for reviewing!), Disturbed Insomniac, aNg3l-Of-LoVe-AnD-h4t3, Celle666, Canadian-Girl, neji447, jenniferseedlover, iFo0l, f4ll3n4ng31, 3fi-pina3, Hikaru Love Lantis, **Freyis **(Don't worry Meer is being sent Far Far Away!), **zala-atha** (No no ending in chapter 20! Thanks for reviewing! Besides AxC has to happen), Deathzealot, MELCAR16, Tayume, **animegirl **( Smiles! Read my friend read!), **Chelsea** ( I know I know...he he.. doing my best inspiration takes work actually it doesn't it's the work that destroys inspiration...Thanks for reviewing! Scream so i can hear you!), PINKSISA, Uzamaki-chan, MyouseiSeed, gseedlover, KInasha14, SolidDreamer, **angelsorceress** (Meer bashing wouldn't be fun if you didn't hate her!), eternityforever, PureBlackRaven, SacredBlade, ceruleanmisty, ANONYMOUS-gsd, meowmeowtheblackcat, **asga** (Smiles thanks for reviewing!), Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Cari-Akira, IYGU, Kitty-Kat90013820,** GSD** (I hope this one is long enough! Anyways I never finish my stories halfway! Not in my blood. Checks. Nope not in there lazy is but not finishing stories halfway!), daisukiasu'n'caga, and The Jackle. Wow that was a whole lot of reviewers! My god my hands hurt! But guess what You guys have exceeded Tutoring troubles total reviews of 530 by at least 20 reviews! Uhh you guys are so great!

NOW HERE FOR YOUR MEER BASHING ENJOYMENT CHAPTER 16!

**Chapter 16**

Athrun stared at the phone. He had three options. A) He could call the company and come up with a plan to kill Mia and his very ex-employees, B) He could phone Mia and agree to her terms, and C) the one he was most afraid of, phone Kira a beg to speak to Cagalli. But he didn't get to choose any of those options because at that moment the phone rang.

"To pick up or not to pick up that is the question." He muttered as he reached for the phone, "Hello…."

"Have you looked in the paper yet?" asked a very happy voice

"What? What the heck are you talking about?" stuttered Athrun, "_Please don't be another fiasco please_!"

"Oh stupid me! It's me Swasti Sudan! You know the journalist I was finally able to publish my apology to you and your girl!"

"Oh!" said Athrun shocked, it had been a week he had already thought it been published. "_Geez not one of the fastest reporters_."

"Go read it!" came the excited voice. Sighing Athrun ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the cordless phone. Slowly walking out the room he realized something.

"I might not be able to read it." He stated over the phone. He put a kettle on so he could make ramen when he came back in.

"And why not!" came Swasti's voice through the phone, "Don't tell me the great Zala doesn't pay attention to the news!"

"Hardly. I just don't have the most reliable paperboy."

"How unreliable?"

"Once a month I might get an intact paper." Sighed Athrun opening the door slowly, Stellar happily followed him outside as he searched for the paper.

"Then you better hope that today is your intact paper day." Replied Swasti. Walking outside Athrun breathed his first breath of fresh air for a week. Taking in the cloudless sky he knew today was going to be sunny.

"Let's see. Where are my papers are today?" he muttered. Somewhere on his lawn were even newspapers and for the sake of simplicity he began at the most likely places where they would be. The bushes. Reaching into the dense of leaves he cursed as throns scratched his hands. "_Note to self, get new landscaper_!" Pulling out two papers he continued to the nest most likely place. The birdbath. There lay three soggy papers. "_Five down. Two to go._" Walking down his driveway there was the sixth one skewered on a spike at the top of the wrought-iron gates. "_I am not getting that one_!" The phone was wedged between his shoulder and ear, and Swasti's constant snipping was giving him a headache. Where was the last one? Checking the dates he knew that the missing one was the one he needed, so where was it! On the roof? Looking behind him he squinted at the roof. Nope. "_Where the hell is it!"_

"HELLO! You find it yet!" Athrun was very tempted to throw the phone in the birdbath.

"No, not yet." Walking back toward the door he tripped over something lying on the ground, "Yoooowwww!" he shouted as he landed on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Swasti

"I tripped over the damn paper!" grumbled Athrun. "_Wait a minute_!" Gripping the paper he stared at in shock. It had actually gotten to him in one piece! Opening it up he scanned through the pages till he found the full-page apology. "_I have unfortunately accused Mr. Athrun Zala of having sexual relations with one of his employees. He is actually have sexually relations with his fiancée…._"

"WHAT THE!" he shouted into the phone

"It was the only way to convince my editor to publish it."

"And you couldn't have picked another way!"

"Did you want it published or not?"

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do! Not only will every girl chase me to my grave. Which by the way is starting to look very appealing! Kira is going to murder me!"

"So what am I getting out of this?" asked Swasti carefully

"Getting out of it! You haven't even helped you only made it worst!" shouted Athrun

"I was thinking an invitation to your engagement party…" came Swasti's voice as if contemplating the best thing the head of Plant Corp. could give her.

"ENGAGEMENT PARTY! I'll be lucky to live that long!" moaned Athrun

"Hey come on when your girl sees the next installment I'm sure she'll be your fiancée." Stated Swasti

"Next installment! You made this into a series!" Athrun groaned as he made his way into the house and made his ramen.

"So what is it you want to say to your fiancée?" asked Swasti, "And say it slow I have to write everything down." Athrun placed the phone down slowly. What had he got himself into? If Kira read the paper…or what if HE SHOWED IT TO CAGALLI! That would mean any chance he had at her gone up in smoke! "_How am I going to get out of this one_! **Hey don't go being a crybaby you've been one for the last week**. _Great my day just got a whole lot better_. **Well I'm glad you think so because so far it's been pretty bad.** _Sarcasm_. **I know that. But what are you going to do to get Cagalli back**. _As far as I'm concerned there's nothing I can do. Kira will defiantly never let me see her again when he sees this fiancée crap. My company is going to be bought out by Campbell Corp. and to top it off a mob of girls is going to send me to my grave. All because of some journalist's story!_ **You have a brilliant opportunity here**. _BRILLANT OPPORTUNITY! Did you just miss my ranting! An ice cube in hell has a better chance then I do_! **Let me spell it out for you. You have a journalist that has been ordered to take whatever you say and write it. It will be published in the paper and will probably reach the hands of Cagalli if Kira has anything to say about it**. **You can say ANYTHING! Let me repeat ANYTHING! Like for example, I don't know, HOW YOU FEEL**_! …" _Athrun stood there. He had a chance. His conscious was right. "_Note to self: Thank weird voice in brain_. **HEY!** _Then apologize_." Picking up the phone he had placed down on the counter he said into the receiver,

"When is the paper published?" he asked at he picked up his noodles.

"Three days from now, why?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well look what the cat dragged in." sneered Yzak as Athrun appeared off the elevator.

"How many workers do we have left?" asked Athrun moving toward his office.

"Totaling me, Dearka, and Yzak. Three." Stated Mir coming towards him, "What the heck happened to you? Where were you for the last week? We could have used you during the take over."

"I know, I know. I just had a few issues to work out."

"A few," Snorted Yzak, "More like one."

"Huh?" said Mir confused. Hearing the elevator open they watched as Dearka got off and walked towards them,

"So what South American country will you be fleeing to today, Athrun?" asked Dearka casually as he placed the morning's paper on the table. Athrun cringed shocked.

"What are you talking about moron?" asked Yzak confused as he reached for the paper. Scanning the page he let out a laugh, "This is rich! Sexual relations with his fiancée! The minute blondie sees this you're dead meat!"

"Cagalli?" asked Mir turning toward Athrun, "You had what with Cagalli!" Athrun stood there,

"We didn't…."

"And when were you planning to tell me this!" asked Mir turning towards Dearka angrily. Beginning to sweat profusely Dearka tried to respond,

"First off they didn't…and second…." He began to stutter

"AND!"

"He tried to fix it…blame him!" Dearka pointed at Athrun sighing Athrun turned toward the flaming Mir,

"I never proposed to Cagalli the journalist wrote that to get more public involved. But to be certain we never DID IT."

"Now I'm even madder!" pouted Mir, "I wanted to go to the wedding." Athrun almost fell down, gripping the desk he steadied himself.

"Now people we have to begin work right away." He stated

"Uh huh," stated Yzak rolling his eyes, "How do you want us to do that without WORKERS?"

"Those morons are officially fired." Stated Athrun, "And I have a plan on shutting down Campbell Corp. for good." Smirking he turned to Mir, "I need you to create a basic business plan. A crash course if you will, 'In working at Plant Corp.' so our new employees will know the basics of working inside the company." Mir looked shocked for a moment,

"And you need this by when?"

"This afternoon." Sighing Mir walked toward her office. Continuing Athrun turned to Dearka, "You are to go on any job hiring website, use any phone service, and check every application sent here in the last three years. I want you to find anyone with at least a Bachelor in Business. A few Phds. would be nice, too. Oh make sure a majority are either gay female, or in a steady relationship."

"So we aren't being picky?" asked Dearka shocked. Usually Athrun only hired the highest qualified people and he never hired more then 2 a year, at most. "Uhh why do you want gays?"

"Because they won't leave for some woman who flaunts her assets." Stated Athrun, "Neither will the straight happily married or dating ones. And females whould pound the girl into the ground. However hire all of them part time when we have worked this out we'll figure who we'll keep. If you can also hire single ones but try to make them dependable ones." Moaning Dearka headed to the elevator. This was going to take forever!

"Let me guess I get a job too?" sneered Yzak

"Yes but you get the fun one."

"Oh do tell."

"You get to call the phone company and ask for the phone records of Kira Yamato's house for the last two weeks. Then you check all the numbers till you find the one that caused this whole mess with Cagalli!"

"So I'm on your own personal mission." Muttered Yzak picking up his phone, "Oh well at least I get to harass people." Heading towards his office Athrun sighed, he still had one more job to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli slumped on her desk, a whole week of nothing to do. A whole week without Athrun… "_No! I will not think of him! I'll…I'll just cr…cry ag..again…_" sniffling Cagalli felt tears spring to her eyes, "_Damn him! Damn him for doing this to me!"_ Placing her head on the desk she felt the hot,wet tears trickle down her nose and onto the desktop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear.." murmured Lacus as she scanned the paper. She had spotted and read 'the apology article' which she couldn't believe Athrun had approved. One thing about Athrun was that he wasn't an extreme liar but he defiantly would not have fabricated Cagalli into his fiancée. Kira would see this soon and who knows what would happen then. Explosion was one way to describe it, after the phone call from Athrun he had completely destroyed anything that reminded him of Athrun, one of her favorite blue dresses had been lost to his anger. She hadn't believed that Athrun had been the one to make the horrible phone call for two reasons. One he phoned two minutes after it and two, he seemed entirely clueless. Closing her eyes Lacus slowly tore the page out of the paper and placed it in her pocket. Main reason: Kira had been eyeing her priceless midnight blue china cups.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Placing his clammy hands in his pockets Athrun sat at the quaint café, of all places to meet Meer it had to be here, in public. How annoying he'd now have to set her straight ruining both their reputations not that hers was worth much.

"Why hello Athrun…." Came a purring voice. Looking up Athrun stared at Meer for a few seconds before looking down again, just seeing the pink haired bitch made his blood boil.

"Meer you know why I'm here. I want you to stop trying to buy out my company."

"Well all you have to do is say yes." Stated Meer. Raising his head Athrun raised an eyebrow, knowing Meer it would probably involve him going out with her or something. But it was his company and his life! He refused to let Meer win! He would not go out with her! And he would not lose his life dream!

"What do I have to say yes to?" he asked

"Say yes to marrying me."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" People turned to look at the madman quickly ducking his head down he hissed angrily glaring at the pain to his existence, "Are. You. Serious."

"Of course I am silly!" smiled Mir she leaned over the table towards him he moved farther back.

RING! RING!

Reaching into his pocket Athrun pulled out his cell phone clicking it open he stood up and moved away from the table, "_Saved by the ring tone_."

"Whoever you are you just saved me! You get a raise."

"Uhhh how sweet." Came the sarcastic voice of Yzak over the line

"Oh great."

"Now what happened to the grateful attitude."

"It died when you opened your mouth."

"Har. Har. So I guess you don't want to know who called Kira's house pretending to be you. See you in hell Zala."

"WAIT!" shouted Athrun people once again stared at him moving their children away, "Yzak tell me who!"

"It's someone we all know, hate, and wish were dead."

"Meer!"

"Bingo you win the gold cupie doll. Two minutes before you called she made a phone call there from her house. How she imitated your voice I don't want to know. But she's the only number on this list that could possibly have done it." Athrun felt a surge of anger flow through his veins as he angrily looked at Meer, "_That BITCH_!"

That woman had destroyed him and Cagalli, she had tried to ruin his company. Now he didn't care if people thought he was insane he was going to set her straight!

"Thanks Yzak. I have to go now."

"Insult the slut for me."

"You got it." Hanging up he calmly walked towards the table despite how angry he was. Pulling out his chair he angrily sat down covering his eyes with his bangs.

"So Athy-poo what do you say! Then we can merge companies and that disgusting blonde can be gone forever." Athrun fists slammed on the table,

"NO!" He shot up and glowered at Meer, "I WILL NOT MARRY YOU! YOU CAN NOT CONTROL ME!" People were now staring at them, especially the females. And you can guess what they were thinking, "_ATHRUN! I LOVE YOU!_!" Meer stared at Athrun but quickly recovered herself,

"How dare you! You can pick one of the ugliest creatures on earth as your fiancée and I try and save you from it and all you can do is scream at me."

"Let me put it so your pink dyed brain can understand! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" he turned toward the crowd of girls, "OR ANY OF YOU WEIRDOS EITHER! I just want to be left alone!" Facing Meer again he raged on, "Your pathetic little company will not be around for much longer! I have already replenished, and retrained a new staff. And with my records of performance buy out your company within the next twenty-four hours. But my company is not the reason I'm here screaming at you!" He clenched his hands digging his nails into his skin,

"You took someone very precious away from me!"

"You mean that little blonde gold-digger."

"YOU DO NOT INSULT HER!" Athurn eyes flamed brightly with rage, "SHE IS GREATER THEN ANYTHING YOU COULD EVER BE!"

"Hardly that bitc-!" Meer felt a stinging slap to her cheek. Athrun glowered at her, they had now attracted, unfortunately mainly of females who were starting to recognize the male.

"I warned you not to say stupid things." Stated Athrun, "Someone who is as disgusting as you doesn't deserve to speak her name. You are the epiphany of disgust, you and these fangirls." He gestured towards the crowd, "Someone like you who uses fraud and her body to gain success doesn't deserve to be within the business world. So I've done you a favor, you get a choice you either move, FAR, FAR AWAY and never come back, or I'll report you to the police for impersonation of a high standing official and underhanded fraud of selling ones body for businessmen." Meer's mouth was snapped shut, how could she retort to that?

"And as a favor for you I've got you some plane tickets to a remote island which not only will drop you off and never pick you up, it will air drop food and supplies once a month. OR it's jail for as long as I can get you in for with bribery or extreme pressure on the jury, WHICH will be all female. Not to mention a few seriously evil inmates could get a little money if they do stuff to you. It's your choice." Each word dripped with venom, "Oh and don't worry I'll have someone escort you onto the plane." Meer had nothing left going to jail would do her no good, if Athrun was telling the truth not only would she go to jail for as long as he could get her in for, she would be harassed by the stronger, meaner inmates. Tears welled up in her eyes,

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh I am you can be sure of that." She felt them slip down her cheeks.

"You can't do this to me."

"After all the things you've done to me, this is nothing."

"But I'm a girl."

"So? You destroyed my life now I get to destroy yours." Meer couldn't get out of this. Grabbing the tickets from his hand she glared at him,

"I hope you're happy BASTARD!"

"I'm ecstatic!" he said smiling for the first time in the conversation, "Have a nice vacation." Snapping his fingers a guard appeared, "Your plane leaves tonight he'll make sure you get on it unless you think jail is better." Meer had lost, he had won, he was finally free of his curse. As Meer slunk off to the hell she deserved he turned toward the fangirls who were already getting out their 'I love Athrun' signs.

"Did you freaks not hear me!" he asked angrily, "I don't want to see or hear from you anymore!" The girls looked hurt, "Besides I have a fiancée." Smiling Athrun stuck his hands deep in his pockets brushing his fingers against a velvet box he walked away from the café, "_Now to get the girl_."

* * *

Well there you guys go! I hope it was long enough! And everyone is happy with Meer being stranded on an island for the rest of her life. As I said BEFORE CHAPTER 20 IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! And it will end with AxC no way am making it some other couple. My next update will be in Place a Cast on My Broken Heart and just so you knwo I'm sorry for the slow updates! So I'll make my little ending short! I love all the new reviewers and I'm glad everyone enjoys my stories. I plan on making a Athurn birthday one-shot so look for that! Well have a nice day!

Ciao from the glad to update author,

OVP


	17. Chapter 17

Wow long time...he..he...Well I know I should have updated sooner but life is very hectic right now for me! Lots of stupid teachers and I can't pronounce any of their names! Groans...school...SUXS!! Anyway I worked really hard on this chapter to make it 100 AxC fluff plus major humor! So yeah hope it was worth it. Now let me honor those patient reviwers...there weren't as many as before...wahhhhhh. Today we honor Angelsorceress, f4ll3n4ng31, Kagally, MELCAR16, **wk** (Thank you for waiting we have now arrived at Meer's deserted island you may now comence throwing food at her. THANKS!), EndlessFaith-FallingTear, eternityforever, aizuhime, Hikaru Loves Lantis, Cari-Akira, Uzamaki-Chan, Disturbed Insomniac, KInasha14, PINKSISA, SolidDreamer, Aki Kaede, MyouseiSeed, Cagalli Y. Zala, meowmeowtheblackcat, ANONYMOUS-gsd, SacredBlade, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-h4t3, The Jackle, Pacific Blue, Eternally Asuka, daisukiasu'n'caga, Life.Love.Hate.Death., gseedlover, Kitty-Kat90013820, Canadain-Girl, Cagallifan, ChildO'God, and SakuraShirayuki.Wow! My goal for this story is 700 reviews so come on you can do it! Even you anonymous people get a say write a comment and I'll post a response.

Now for the continuing reuinion, of you guessed it, AxC in A Businesslike Fall...

**Chapter 17**

Never had it been done in history or least that's what Athrun assumed because only idiot would do it in the first place. Here he was ex-most allegeable bachelor, thanks to him screaming at his fangirls, standing on his doorstep waiting for his stupid paperboy. Who in hell waits for their paperboy, lonely old men that's who and he was not in that category.

"Where is he!?" he grumbled it was cold, wet and dreary if his paper was soggy he would murder that twerp! Three days ago he had saved his company, got rid of Meer, and convinced Mir that he didn't do it with Cagalli! Now it was time for the last stage of his plan, and his bloody paperboy was late! Angrily he pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"If that paper isn't here by tonight, I swear..!" glaring at the sidewalk he stood up and heading towards his garage. For the first time in history he was late for work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweating Athrun ran into the office.

"Well lookie who it is." Commented Dearka walking towards the gasping Athrun.

"I've just been through hell don't touch me," stated Athrun, "Or face the consequences." Dearka's hand dropped.

"So uhh what happened?" asked Mir appearing with Yzak beside her from the staff room.

"Someone parked in my parking place."

"No! The horrors!" moaned Yzak sarcastically

"Yzak don't mock me," grumbled Athrun, "There was no parking left in the underground parking lot, and there was no parking outside for three blocks. I had to run here and my tweed pants nearly caught fire from the friction."

"Wait you were wearing tweed pants." Asked Mir trying to contain her laughter, "Only old men with no lives wear tweed."

"Har, har. Everything else was in the washer for your information."

"Oh hazard boy you got a delivery a few hours ago from the newspaper company." Stated Yzak sipping his coffee

"You can't be serious." Moaned Athrun walking into his office, there on his desk was a pile on newspapers, "Gah!! I just spent half the morning waiting for one! And it was on my bloody desk!" Aggravated he snatched up the paper and scanned through the pages looking for his article. Sighing with relief he spotted it, slumping into his chair he slowly turned on computer. Maybe he better not try to do anything today, it seemed his luck had flown out the window.

"Hey Athrun," asked Mir sticking her head in the office, "Why do you own tweed anyway?"

"_DAMN IT!!!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking his head from side to side Athrun looked down at the new employee list as he evaluated who would be staying at the company. Most of the people they had hired had been extremely helpful and he felt almost bad for letting some go, almost. Sighing he stamped another employee paper with the word 'Fired', the stamp had been his close friend for years and he smiled as he placed it back in his desk drawer. It was now about eight in the evening and time to put his plan into action. Collecting his suitcase and jacket he got into the elevator. Opening the door he was hit by a hurricane of rain.

"What am I cursed!" he shouted as he made his way out into the downpour trying to find his car. That took his a good twenty minutes. Throwing his suitcase and the newspaper inside he sighed in relief when he found the paper still relatively dry, he however was dripping. Groaning he headed towards home praying his laundry was done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally some luck." Athrun smiled for the first time all day as he changed into some dry clothes. Reaching for the paper he sighed, well it was now or never. Placing the newspaper in a plastic bag and sealing it, he grabbed an umbrella and headed for his car.

Sliding into the seat he headed started driving. He had been friends with Kira long enough to know that after 10 you couldn't move him unless his bed spilt in two right beneath him. Smiling at the thought Athrun continued driving down the road, spotting a chocolate shop he thought, "_It wouldn't hurt_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustrated he stepped out of the shop. Once again he was soaked and once again one of his fans hadn't gotten the memo of his 'engagement' not to mention that the owner of the shop was a GUY! The minute he had entered, the man had started to bother him, so he had randomly grabbed some chocolates and zoomed out of there. But by some cruel twist of fate he had gotten dark chocolate, Cagalli hated dark chocolate! When she had seen him eat it, she had nearly ruined his new carpet!

Groaning he began driving along the shore towards Kira's house. Looking at the clock on his dashboard he read 9:45 good he'd be there by ten and Cagalli would still be awake while the murderer slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in her bed but no it seemed her body wouldn't let her sleep. Since she had started coming out of her room Kira had set a curfew for her, AS IF SHE WAS A CHILD! All she had to do is pretend to sleep till 10:15 then just get up. But tonight she did want to sleep, and her bloody body wouldn't let her. Angrily she got out of bed and paced her room trying to think of someway to pass the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully sneaking around the hedges Athrun proceeded into Kira's backyard, heaven forbid someone saw him and phoned the police. In his mouth was the newspaper, still inside it's plastic bag, all nice and dry while he dripped. It wasn't easy either to keep a plastic covered newspaper in your mouth almost like a rose only thicker and more slippery. Stuffed in his pockets was the essential comb, and the box of chocolates. What had he been thinking! Why was he doing this, going through all this hassle. Oh yeah for HER!

Sighing he reached the trellis beside Cagalli's balcony.

"Of course," he muttered, "Covered in roses." Growling he began climbing up making sure the paper didn't fall out of his mouth. "_Ok Athrun one step at a time" _he thought to himself, "_You aren't climbing an unstable trellis covered in very long, very sharp thorny roses, you're._. **oh just forget it… If you make it up this trellis alive you'll be killed by the girl you're climbing towards**. _Thanks a lot_." Grimacing Athrun reached towards the railing of the balcony and slowly pulled himself up, unfortunately….

RIP!!

"GOD DAMN IT!!" he cursed angrily then slapped a hand over his mouth, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He muttered

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli snapped her head towards the window all the memories of her father coming back.

"It's nothing just a storm.." she murmered trying calm herself down, "No one is out there. How could they be out there, they'd have to climb up a wall. No one is that stupid..." Sighing she began to relax as the wind howled, "That's right it was just the win—" A shadow floated towards the door, "GAHHHH!" shouted Cagalli diving behind the bed.

"Will you open the damn door!" shouted the person on the outside

"Are you insane! I've got no idea who you are and whether you're sane because you just supposedly flew up to balcony!" she yelled back. What kind of psycho was trying to get in her room!

"My god you don't change do you!"

"I don't even know you!"

"Attha open this door or I swear I'll break it open myself!" "_Attha_…" thought Cagalli, "_There's only one moron who would call me that_!"

"Athrun…"

"So you do remember me."

"I REMEMBER A JERK!! WHO HAD SEX WITH A FREAK!!" yelled Cagalli as she walked towards her balcony door and peered out, "Hahaha!!" She began laughing, she had never seen Athrun looking like this. He was totally drenched and rivers of water were pouring down his sleeves, his hair was flat and practically covered his eyes. But she wasn't laughing at the plastic bag wedged in mouth or his soaked appearance, it was the state of his clothes. He pants were covered with mud, and the worst nightmare of any high school student was now happening to Athrun, the back of his pants had ripped revealing his boxers, which were covered in red poka dots.

"Will you stop laughing and let me in!" he grumbled removing the paper from his mouth.

"Nope. After the pain I went through you're lucky you're still on the balcony!" she yelled back

"Come on! Do you really think I DID IT WITH HER! MEER concocted it!! The whole thing!" Cagalli stared at the door. Was it possible that he was telling the truth? Shaking her head from side to side she stared very hard at Athrun. He seemed sincere enough but he'd looked sincere before. Groaning Athrun looked at her determined face, he'd have to convince her the other way.

"Will you just read this!" he asked thrusting the plastic bag at the door

"A bag? You want me to read a bag?" smiled Cagalli

"NO! What's in the bag!"

"Which is?"

"A newspaper."

"Ohhhhhh," sighed Cagalli, "and what is it you want me to do with the newspaper?"

"If you don't know I may as well jump off the balcony." Muttered Athrun rolling his eyes at Cagalli from underneath his drenched bangs.

"Fine, fine hand me the paper," said Cagalli opening the door and taking the bag, "You however stay out there." She stated as Athrun moved towards the door.

"WHAT!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"As close to it as I can get."

"Humph." Taking the bag she pulled out the paper and sat at her desk. Just out of eyeshot of Athrun.

"I thought you'd actually throw me off the balcony."

"It's raining out why bother, you'll die pneumonia anyway."

"Gee such a loving and caring personality."

"I know."

"Are you reading the paper or not?"

"Oh so that's what I'm supposed to be doing…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! You're actually forgetting to read the newspaper right in front of you."

"And it'd be a lot easier if you stop bringing it up."

"Cagalli you're still mad at me!"

"Notice the complete lack of gasps."

"I told you Meer created the whole thing! Just read the paper and you'll see!"

"What's an eight letter word that is a synonym to pest?" asked Cagalli leaning back in her chair to look out the door at Athrun.

"ARE YOU DOING THE CROSSWORD!"

"I asked you a question."

"I don't believe this!" muttered Athrun shaking his head angrily, "If you have any ounce of pity in your body I'm begging you now to listen. I love you! It took me to long to realize it, and I paid for it! By having Meer break us apart! And you know what it nearly killed me! But here I am in the rain begging for you to list-" The door clicked open.

"Moron." Stated Cagalli walking out into the rain and walking towards Athrun, "Such a moron." Looking up Cagalli pushed aside Athrun's dripping bangs and looked in his eyes, "My moron." Smiling Athrun leaned down intending to kiss her when she grabbed his collar and began dragging him inside.

"Way to ruin the mood." He grumbled

"What mood all I saw was an idiot dragging his girlfriend out into the cold, wet rain."

"Girlfriend? Did you even read the article!"

"Huh didn't you want me to read the one on Meer committing fraud and being sent away to a mental facility?"

"NO! The other one!"

"Other what?"

"The one I highlighted!!"

"I thought you wanted me to read the one about Meer?"

"NO! The one with the pink highlight on it! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MISS IT!"

"Well sorry but I didn't see it."

"You aren't serious." Groaned Athrun

"Agree. Disagree. I'm still right." Stated Cagalli, "I didn't see it."

"GAH! Give me the paper!" shouted Athrun grabbing it from Cagalli's hand and flipping it open to a double spread page for her to see. The whole page had been highlighted in pink,

"ATHRUN PROPOSES!!" screamed Cagalli, "Why you two-timing jerk!" She began hitting him with random objects within her arms reach.

"OW! No! Read OW the bloody article OW!!"

"You two-faced, pedophile, freak of nature, cheating bastard…." Ranted Cagalli angrily as she flung things at him. In the process of lifting a chair his words sunk in, "What do you mean read the article?" Athrun moved towards her and took the chair away, for two reasons his sanity and safety and instead replaced her hands with the paper and pointed.

"You better have a good reason for this!" she muttered as she began to read the article, "_There are very few things that can compare to what you are about to read. Sonnets, poems, songs and books are nothing to what I was asked to write on behalf of the city's own ex-bachelor. This is what he wants to say to his special girl. Not the fangirls. So I Swasti Sudan will now relate his message. To the crazy girl who gets angry at me**. 'I'll KILL HIM!!' **If you are lucky enough to be reading this message one of two things must have happened. 1. I am lying underneath your balcony pretty much dead. Or 2. Kira has come in and pummeled me into bloody pulp. But just so you know I have to get this off my chest. First off all that crap in the paper was not done by me, neither was that freaky phone call so please believe me. Second, I'd like to state that since you left I've come to grip with a few things number one, I LOVE YOU! Wow, it's such a relief to say it..er.. write it…er..read it, you get the picture. I don't know when I started having feelings for you because let me tell you our first encounter back in University is something I had been trying to forget, but I just couldn't even though the girl had never given me a name and all I'd got off her was a black eye I just couldn't forget the way she felt. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! '**GGrrr I'll do more then that…'** Then when Kira introduced me to you something clicked the gap was filled. It took me a few months and the almost losing of you to realize the gap had been love. I mean having girls chasing you and screaming love junk is nice but it's just not the same as being with your soul mate. I swear our pinkies must be connected by the red string of fate. _(AN: In Japanese culture it is believed that everyone has the perfect soul mate and that they are connected by a red thread that are attached to each other's pinky fingers.) ,_**Damn it! He's getting to me! Stupid love string line….' **So I pretty much want you to come home because thanks to someone, not mentioning any names, (points towards above journalist) we are now engaged '**WHAT!!!'** to give readers some enjoyment and let me tell you I don't regret it. I ACTUALLY THANK THEM! Because even though the house is still a mess and Stellar keeps pouting at me and your room still has your very dirty, very smelly clothes on the floor I LOVE YOU!! AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU!! So Cagalli Yula Attha will you marry me?_

Staring up at Athrun who was fidgeting slightly against the wall, she walked towards him.

"Well?" he asked straining to keep him voice calm

"I don't suppose you have anymore copies of the paper?" she smiled at him

"They are being sold on E-bay by Yzak as we speak." Muttered Athrun, "He's making sure it's internationally known."

"So uhh shouldn't you be kneeling down?"

"Please don't make me."

"Now who's ruining the mood?!"

"Fine." Sighed Athrun smiling as he slowly bent down on one knee and dramatically reached into his pocket only to pull out…..chocolate!

"Uhhhh…"

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE!"

"No…" Frantically Athrun began searching though his pockets as he searched for the velvet box, "Ah here it is!" Groaning Cagalli stared at Athrun, she was intentionally marrying that?

"You going to continue?"

"Cagalli will you marry me?" asked Athrun turning his head slightly to hide the bright blush on his cheeks.

"Of course…" drooled out Cagalli completely lax of emotion

"Geez you don't have to if you don't want to!" Smiling Cagalli kneeled down really close to Athrun and stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Don't worry. I have feeling we're going to be together for a very long time." She stated as Athrun gagged on the chocolate and fell back onto the floor.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked laughing as Cagalli leaned her head on his shoulder

"Get use to it. Because the honeymoon won't last forever." Groaning Athrun brushed his dripping bangs away.

"Oh that reminds me! You need a towel or a change of clothes or something!" she said standing up quickly.

"It's ok." Sighed Athrun watching her look around her room quickly and tossing a blanket at him, "I don't need it."

"Yes you do! You could get sick and how am I supposed to nurse you back to health! I can only cook ramen not even something half decent!"

"Come on I can't cook either."

"Then what will our children eat?"

"Aren't you thinking a little ahead?"

"No I'm not! I can not do cooking lessons that'd be suicide."

"More like homicide for the teacher."

"HEY!"

"Hey what?"

"Gggrr I've changed my mind about this."

"You can't."

"WHY NOT!"

"Because," said Athrun standing up quickly and gripping her waist as he pulled her to him, "I'm not letting you go." And finally after all the hell they'd both been through they kissed. Pulling away Athrun faced fixed into careful concentration.

"What?" asked Cagalli string at him

"I know I can do better then that."

Better then w-" Athrun pressed his lips firmly against hers and in her gasp allowed his tongue to snake into her mouth. She of course began to fight it but he still won. Cagalli defiantly felt like she was on cloud nine. His lips moved smoothly against hers and even though she was losing the battle she was defiantly enjoying it. Smiling Athurn lazily pulled away a string of saliva snapping as he moved his face back. He gripped Cagalli as she leaned heavily on his chest obviously still not back to earth.

"That was defiantly better." She moaned as she leaned on Athrun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lacus what are you doing?" asked Kira sleepily coming up beside Lacus who was leaning against Cagalli's door holding a glass.

"GAH! Kira!" she exclaimed shocked at Kira suddenly appearing before her. The glass slipped from her hands and hit the floor as she hastily picked it up, "I wasn't doing anything."

"Oh ok…." Murmured Kira turning to return to his room however halfway down the hall he sprinted back, "Hey is Cagalli talking in her sleep! Is that what you're listening to." Lacus's face turned white. "_Uh oh_…" Kira happily took the glass form her limp fingers and pressed it to the door, "Finally I can blackmail Ca-gal-li…" he slowly stopped talking as he listened to his sister talking to someone…someone he knew… "AHTRUN!!!"

* * *

Well guess who's back together. Yes we all know. I don't have alot of time fore closing remarks since I've got loads of homework! I'll try to update very quickly so you guys aren't dying of anticipation. Because next chapter contains forks...ohhh..ahhh! Well hope you enjoyed it all you people out there anonymous or not REVIEW my goal is 700! Come on the purple button needs a hug and all you have to do is press it!

Ciao for now from me,

OVP


	18. Chapter 18

The zombie is risen. He…he HI guys! Long time no update. Sad I know but I have… actually I'm going to be an honest author and explain my three reasons clearly:

I was just plain lazy. I know this might offend you but recently a lot of things have happen that have made me lose my lust for writing. But it's finally back and here I am typing 50 words a minute. For a while I thought all my humor was gone. I hope this chapter is at least giggle worthy since I tried real hard to make it an entertaining comeback.

A jerk at my school let's call him SK (anyone who wants to know his address I'll gladly give it to you) decided to do something stupid to my school account. HE DELETED ALL MY STORIES including my completed version of this story as well as chapters to my other stories. That threw me for a loop and that was one of the factors that killed my inspiration. '

Once again the always lame excuse school. School. The evil institute of learning. Tests. Exams.

Well now that you know why I haven't updated in looks at calendar…like 7 months. Now on to those super duper dedicated reviewers who I hope won't kill me because of the wait. A giant, world size thank you to **anonymous **( Thanks for your support I love anonymous reviewers because their the ones hardest to impress. You see anonymous reviewers don't usually review unless they really like the story. SO THANKS!), otaku-4-lyfe, blossom-geisha, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, **asucagalover-meyrinhater** (Mucho Thankos for reviewos!! Your support is appreciated. It's how I get through life.), cagalliyulathha, cloudy thoughts, **lizzie** (Wow you reviewed twice. Extra points. You seem like a kool person too!), Cagalli Y. Zala, MyouseiSeed, Cari-Akira, 3fi-pina3, Eternally Asuka, **wk **(uhhh how do you feel about march…because that's how long it took! I feel so bad 'starts crying…not really because ovp never cries' I hope it meets your expectations! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND HOPEFULLY NOT KILLING ME! Waits in fear.), itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun, redcherry16, Angelsorceress, **meow meow** (nearly! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Peeks from between fingers. Phew Athrun saved me…with his dead body! GAHH! Thanks for the review!), x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x, Disturbed Insomniac, CagalliYullaAthaZala, Freyris, Genny-chan, **angel eyez** (thankzzz!), **Kagally** (It's your birthday! Now I feel bad! Thanks for reviewing b-girl!), chocoholicxX, gseedlover, KInasha14, the fighting princess, SacredBlade, ANONYMOUS-gsd, BuTT3rCuPT3nShi, **asucags** (Sigh OCC ness is my friend. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!), ' '-BLaCKLIsTeD 27-' ', Pacific Blue, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, **asga** (Your review has been received and appreciated!), The Jackle, aizuhime, Cagallifan, SolidDreamer, Life.Love.Hate.Death., daisukiasu'n'caga, Deathzealot, Canadain-Girl, Kitty-Kat90013820, ChildO'God, and eternityforever. Whew. That's a lot of reviewers and I appreciate you all. The longest process out of writing this whole chapter is reviewing to all you guys. Now for the long awaited, highly anticipated, praying you like it…

Now for the continuing de-maning of Kira in A Businesslike Fall…

Chapter 18

"Where the hell is he!!" yelled Kira after finally ripping the door from its hinges. He expected to find Athrun standing there smiling smugly at him or at least cowering in a corner instead he found a soggy Cagalli sitting at her desk reading a book.

"WELL!!" asked Kira as she mutely looked up at him confused, as if she hadn't heard his pounding on the door for the last five minutes.

"Well what?"

"Where is he?"

"He who?"

"HIM!"

"Him who?"

"Cagalli. Where. Is. He!"

"My dear younger brother you aren't making any sense, you haven't told me who he is," stated Cagalli breezily waving her hand in a manner that a master might dismiss a servant, "And if HE is referring to me it's time to meet your maker."

"You know who he is!" screamed Kira

"If I knew who he was I'd probably wouldn't be asking you who he is!" yelled back Cagalli still putting on an act of indifference, "Any moron could tell that I have no idea who you are referring to and any idiot could tell that you have fallen off your rocker." Kira growled and narrowed his eyes at Cagalli's appearance. Not only was she sopping wet her left hand was fixed firmly from view. He noticed that she was breathing rather heavily and that her eyes kept straying to the closet.

"What's in the closet." Stated Kira moving towards the door. Cagalli moved so suddenly Kira wasn't sure she had moved until she stood in front of him blocking the way to her closet.

"You go near my closet and I will personally castrate you!" she hissed her eyes narrowed her left hand still firmly behind her back. Kira smiled evilly even if nothing interesting was in her closet messing his sister was worth any threat at his manhood.

"Now Cagalli," he rationed, "I asked where he was unless you tell me I'll be forced to move you aside and open your closet." Cagalli's eyes widened. For a second.

"Oh really," sneered Cagalli, "You and what army. And for the record I still have no idea what you're talking about." Kira sighed,

"I will ask you once again where is Athrun!"

"Athrun?"

"YES ATHRUN!"

"Oh 'that' Athrun." Said Cagalli

"Is there another Athrun I don't know about!"

"I'm past that."

"…" Kira was shell-shocked, Cagalli never got over anything. ANYTHING. She could remember all the way back in kindergarten when he had eaten her pudding. She still occasionally brought it up so she could get the last serving of cake. But now she was over it! The betrayal of Athrun Zala the man she hadn't admitted, but he knew, she loved. It was unbelievable it was impossible it had to be a ploy. "You're what!"

"I said I'm over it," stated Cagalli as if talking to a child, "The next times he phones I'm going to forgive him."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER!!" screamed Kira backing away, "Cagalli would never forgive anyone, never!"

"Kira." Kira cowered in his corner, "You're acting insane!"

"If I'm not insane let me see inside your closet!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! GAHHHH!" yelped Cagalli as Kira zoomed towards the door, "Get away from that closet! Or I'll shout incest!" Kira turned to stare at her.

"Incest?!" Kira looked at her like she had gorwn three heads

"Yes incest! I'm sure Lacus would love to know about how you lovingly splay your hands on mine when we make nice quiet lo… Now you'll never get invited to neighborhood block party."

"CAGALLI! You are my sister! I do not have those kind of thoughts about you of all people! Half the time I can't stand you all I'm asking is-"

"ACHOO!" Kira turned sharply towards Cagalli's closet door.

"Cough hack cough," hacked Cagalli behind him, "Sorry Kira I must have caught a cold when I went on my balcony."

"Cold! What the heck were you doing on the balcony."

"Getting fresh air! I've been trapped in this prison for weeks!"

"Prison! You choose not to go outside we even dragged you out there once. I have the bite marks to prove it!"

"Look it's no big deal ok."

"No big deal! Cagalli, you hate the rain ever since what happened when you went on that vacation with dad." (for anyone who doesn't remember because of my prolonged absence it's in chap. 9)

"Look people change! I've gotten over it! Now get away from the closet!"

"And what if I don't want to?" asked Kira childishly

"I'll have to throw my old socks at you," stated Cagalli, "The ones I haven't washed since I was in high school."

"The ones that the science geeks said had radio-active mold." Kira swore he saw a flash as she moved her left hand to her hip.

"The very same." Kira gulped, radio-active socks were defiantly something he didn't want to mess with especially since every sports team Cagalli was on in high school all came down with some unknown illness. It was a life or death choice. Too bad Kira choose the wrong one.

"Where's Athrun!" Cagalli's eyes flamed, "Uh on second thought I'll just be leaving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't kill the poor guy did you?" asked Athrun as he dragged himself out of Cagalli's closet. Blushing as he pulled off some unmentionables that had fallen onto his head. Her door was now securely put back in place and a dresser had been placed in front of it.

"Nah. He was already half a eunuch after I kicked him a few times and I owe it to Lacus to at least let her have children."

"You're a saint."

"I know. I should have finished job. However hearing him say 'Stop it' in such a high voice really brought tears to my eyes."

Athrun sighed there was no changing Cagalli. Even though he had missed her inflict-pain-on-others attitude he still wasn't in that big a rush to get it back. Sighing he sat down on Cagalli's bed. She joined him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So do you ever clean your closet…"

"Why…"

"Because there must have been 50 underwear sets in there." Stated Athrun smiling as her face turned ten shades redder, "You defiantly have to bring the red, lace one with you when you come back to my mansion." Cagalli gently punched him, or Cagalli's version of a gentle punch.

"OWww," muttered Athrun rubbing his arm. "_There's going to be a bruise_. _I defiantly didn't miss this_. **So! Who cares! You got the girl! Even if before your wedding day you might be reduced to nothing but a pound of flesh due to her violent mood swings who cares!** _Gee you just made feel two-thousand times better_."

"Oh come on don't be so childish I was being gentle," laughed Cagalli as Athrun pouted, "And when did you become such a pervert as to look at a lady's underwear."

"It's only one lady that has my eyes. Besides your version of gentle could be compared to a monster truck driving over my arm, my version of gentle is a kitten licking my cheek. Do you see the difference?"

"Not at all." Giggled Cagalli as Athrun wound his arms behind her, "And you really shouldn't be doing that. We still have to think of a way to get Kira to let you near me."

"He, he sorry about the sneeze."

"What and almost revealing your position after being hidden in my closet causing my brother to kill you or possibly throw you off my balcony. Seriously it's no big deal." She fiddled with the ring on her finger examining it from every angle.

"You're going to lose it at this rate." Stated Athrun ignoring the death glare Cagalli sent at him.

"I would never lose it. It's worth more then this relationship."

"HEY!! I can take it back!"

"Nah-uh possession is nine tenths of the law and you no longer posses the ring."

"I can see my absence hasn't done anything to improve your attitude."

"Oh you mean the innocent, cute girl routine. Sorry I forget that one." Athrun pouted and Cagalli kissed his pouting lips giggling as his face relaxed and his eyes begged for more.

"Not one more kiss until you get the super-genius brain of yours to think of a way to get Kira to accept you." She said as she turned her face away from Athrun's lips.

"Hmmmmm." "_I could climb back down the trellis and knock on the door. But how would I explain the ripped clothing, soaking appearance, and crumpled flowers._ **Wow I didn't think you'd remember any of that stuff**. **With the concussion and all.** _Do you have an off switch?!_ **Nope. If I did you'd turn into a brain dead vegetable and Cagalli would run off some other guy.** _Har, har you're such a comedian._ _There must be an easy way to convince him_. **I doubt it**. _Could you be quiet I'm trying to think_! **I am your thoughts!** _That's it_!"

"Cagalli I got it." Said Athrun happily as he whispered his plan in Cagalli's ear.

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN!" she hissed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun stared at the door. That's all it was. So why couldn't he ring the god damn doorbell. His fingers brushed against the velvet box which once again contained the ring. He still looked like he had been put through a paper shredder, but he knew that on the other side of this door was a happy life with Cagalli. All he had to do was press the button.

5 minutes later.

"GAHHH! Why can't I push the doorbell! It's not solving world peace it can't be that hard." Then Athrun felt a rock hit on the head, "YOW!!" Looking up his eyes met Cagalli's molten ones.

"Dolt what are you doing!" She was leaning out Kira's bedroom widow as she stared down at Athrun.

"…"

"Snap out of it!" she yelled as Athrun just continued to stare up at her, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

"I'M FALLING!" yelled Cagalli as she lost her balance and fell out the window, of course landing on Athrun who was right below her.

"AHHHhhhhhhh!" Cagalli blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Phew I'm ok."

"Now that that's settled would you mind getting off me." Groaned Athrun who had been completely crushed by Cagalli.

"Oh…ah…he sorry Athrun," murmured Cagalli as she scrambled off him as she sat down on the stoop the door opened,

"What is going on….here…" came Kira's voice as he surveyed the scene. Athrun on the ground at the foot of his doorstep struggling to get up and Cagalli sitting right in front of the door looking at Kira with wide eyes.

"Kira what are you doing here?" she asked struggling to keep her voice steady.

"I don't know Cagalli. Living here perhaps." Stated Kira angrily as Athrun managed to stand up and moved towards the door to his home, "The better question would be why is he here."

"Uhh well you see he's been here for five minutes and I was telling him to go away when I fell out your window and crushed him…and…uh he saved me so I forgave him and now I'm going back to his mansion."

"YOU'RE WHAT!!"

"Kira you're going to burst a lung if you keep this up," sighed Lacus as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "If Cagalli wants to be with this cheating, conniving, no good rotten person let her."

"Somehow that didn't seem all that reassuring." Groaned Athrun as Cagalli move beside him, "Kira you know me better then anyone and you know that what Meer and the papers told you were no where even near my character. You also know that when I want something I will do anything to get it and what I want and need right now is Cagalli."

Kira glared at him. He would have been road kill by now if it wasn't for the fact the Cagalli was sending him signals that if he touched Athrun any chance at children would magically disappear. He knew Athrun he had been denying the fact that he knew the last person he would ever touch would be Meer but he still couldn't believe that it had all been an elaborate scheme.

"Please Kira!" begged Cagalli, "I worked it out with Athrun! I really did." Athrun gripped Cagalli's hand and slipped a ring on her finger.

"I'm serious Kira. I love Cagalli," Athrun turned towards and summoning all the skills he knew from watching sappy romance movies he prepared to put on his best act, "So Cagalli," he dramatically got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Cagalli squealed as if he hadn't asked her that same question an hour ago and jumped on his kissing his face but secretly whispering in his ear,

"When did you become an actor?" Kira groaned. There was no way out now. Denying Cagalli would end in hurt from three very powerful people who were all within punching range. He had to believe Athrun.

"Fine." Cagalli jumped for joy and hugged her bruised brother.

"Thanks Kira!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then happily pushed Athrun aside and ran up the stairs to grab some clothes and a desired pair of undergarments.

"I'm trusting," said Kira looking at Athrun seriously. Athrun nodded and for the first time in a long while smiled that one truthful smile that Kira knew meant that whatever happened now would be all done by him not by some wacko who wanted to have her way with him.

Cagalli came running down the stairs and towards Athrun dragging him away towards his car. Kira waved, the couple waved back.

"There's two things I don't understand," stated Kira as Lacus escorted him into the house, "One when was it ever mentioned in the news and two when did those two make up?" Lacus decided for Athrun's own safety to tell a little white lie.

"Cagalli has a phone doesn't she?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your plan didn't exactly work out." Stated Cagalli as they drove towards Athrun's home.

"I wasn't expecting you to fall out a window on top of me!" grumbled Athrun rubbing his neck, "Now I'm going to have to see a doctor, a chiropractor and a shrink to make sure my body's alright and my mind's ok because I can't even remember why I wanted you back."

"HEY!"

"It's only been three hours and I already need some medical attention."

"It's not my fault I fell on you. You were the one who was standing at the door for ten minutes without even ringing to bell!"

"It's not my fault I didn't ring the bell I was thinking of the repercussions of what I was doing! That gave you no reason to fall out a second story window on to me!"

"…"

"Cagalli, I thought we were past the 'whole ignore for an hour' age." Pulling up into his driveway he offered his hand so she could get out of the car. Three seconds from the car a giant ball of golden fur ran towards them and jumped on Cagalli.

"Hi girl!" she laughed as the puppy licked her face, "Have you been a good girl while mommy was gone. Have you, have you?" As Athrun reached to place the key in the lock Cagalli's hand traveled over his and took the key from him.

"Let me," she whispered as she turned the key in the lock, "It's OUR house now." The door slid open, Cagalli's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MANSION!"

"You know I knew I forget something."

"This isn't something this is disgusting!" The house was still stuck in Athrun's depressed days. Things were scattered everywhere, empty containers, broken furniture and anything else that would horrify any cleaner.

"Oh well you'll get right on it won't you Cagalli."

"WHAT!"

"Well you're still under my contract."

"Oh no you don't if you expect to make it down the aisle you'll burn that contract now."

"Now that wouldn't be any fun," stated Athrun as Cagalli seethed with anger beside him, "But you know I might be willing to reconsider that you start cleaning in the morning."

"I'm not coming near you until you agree to help me." Athrun moved towards her and in one fluid motion was towering above her. Looking down at the blushing Cagalli Athrun leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Mrs. Zala always gets what she wants."

* * *

Wow. That took alot of energy. I hope you all enjoyed it and won't come after me with pitchforks and knives because it took me forever to update. (hides machine gun (in cases of emergency)). Well there's now only two chapters left and with my new found creative side i might be able to write them soon. Then I can work on my other stories. Sighs life has been so dull since SK deleted all my work no inspiration. BUT NOW IT'S BACK! HA! SO ALL YOU DEDICATED REVIEWERS PUSH THE PURPLE, BLUE, etc BUTTON AND GIVE ME MY REASON TO CONTINUE WRITING. or possible threats to continue whichever you prefer. 

Ciao from desperately uninspired,

OVP


	19. Chapter 19

YO GUYS! I'm finally updating again…I promise I will finish before the summer so at least you guys have that to look forward to through your exams, tests, etc. You have no idea how many story ideas I've been having, it's ridiculous because I've been getting them all in tests. Now without further ado let me honor all you awesome reviewers. Today we honor totalanimelover, rebaqu, KisSu, Tasaika, Canadain-Girl, MELCAR17, chocoholicxX, Hades.Throne.Heiress, naiyobi, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, Freyris, gseedlover, akidarchangelprincess, x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x, eternityforever, kimborliee, SolidDreamer, itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun, ' '-BLaCKLIsTeD 27-' ', Angelsorceress, Cari-Akira, **wk** ( I'm all for long reviews! I yes I am defiantly trying to finish before the end of the year. You're a lot more attentive them I am not realizing I updated my 18th chapter on the 18th day of a month…I hope I'm not cursed now… Thanks for the support!! Thanks for reviewing!), Kagally, 3fi-pina3, daisukiasu'n'caga, CagalliYullaAthaZala, The Jackle, otaku4lyfe, Lac73, SacredBlade, and ChildO'God. Wow I'm only 30 away from my goal so all you guys keep reviewing!! So without further ado…

Now for the continuing bickering of A Businesslike Fall…

Chapter 19

"What are you doing?" asked Athrun as he groggily stared at a pouting Cagalli.

"Staying as far away from you as humanly possible, at least without leaving the room."

"And why are you doing that?" sighed Athrun running a hand through his hair which fell right back in front of his eyes.

"Because you are a horrible sleeper."

"Excuse me."

"You," accused Cagalli, "Are either sprawled across the bed like you own it or something-"

"Which I do."

"Quiet! Or you are in a fetal position sinking the mattress so I'm holding onto the edge praying I won't fall into the valley you made in the overly soft mattress!"

"And that is why you are sitting on the sofa staring at me?" asked Athrun gaping at Cagalli, "_Of all the ridiculous things_…"

"Obviously!" Athrun just groaned.

"Do you have proof I sleep like that?"

"Do you want the pictures!"

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up over this..this nothing!" Gesturing his hands in the 'I can't believe it' move.

"Excuse me but if I'm going to be married to you I expect to sleep."

"And nothing else…not anything else with me in this bed?" asked Athrun putting on a puppy dog face.

"Ugh get your mind out of the gutter! And focus on the problem. THE WAY YOU SLEEP!"

"I don't see any problem with it."

"I'm sure if someone flopped all over you, you'd think differently!"

"Would you be willing to do that?" smirked Athrun

"I SAID get your mind out of the gutters!"

"I thought women liked to be cuddled." Stated Athrun. Cagalli stared at him like he had grown three heads,

"Do you know who I am?" she asked

"Uhh yes…"

"Do you know what I like?"

"Moderately…"

"Do you know my personality?"

"Unfortunately." Cagalli glared at him but resumed her questioning,

"Now based on these facts can you honestly say. That I, Cagalli Yula Attha, am someone who strikes you as a cuddler."

"…"

"Didn't think so."

"So the facts are in your favor so what." Stated Athrun aloofly as Cagalli fumed.

"So what! So what! I'll tell you so what!" With that she pounced on him not expecting the tables turn and have her pinned to the bed being tickled by his merciless fingers.

"So what?" pondered Athrun, "What an interesting question." His hands roamed up and down her torso tickling her in pitiless abandon. Cagalli felt tears prick her eyes but forced them back refusing to let Athrun see her cry, even if it was from tickling.

"Lets examine your statement," began Athrun looking at Cagalli evilly, "My bed, my house, my money, equivalents to my choice, at least, of sleeping position. Also I refuse to believe that as long as you are in my house and if I may mention engaged to me, and only me, that nothing besides sleeping will be taking place. For example…" Athrun ceased tickling Cagalli and leaned down and planted a heated kiss on her lips, letting his tongue roam along her bottom lip seeking entrance Cagalli promptly bit it.

"Tsk. Tsk, Cagalli. That wasn't very nice." Said Athrun pulling away and tickling her more forcefully.

"Hahahahah yo..you..you hahaha JERK!" yelped Cagalli struggling for air.

"Now, now politeness… politeness. We have to at least make you act like a lady for our engagement party."

"En…hahaha engaem… Hohoheehaa engagement party!" gasped out Cagalli now struggling to throw Athrun off her. Getting off her, Athrun leaned on the headboard,

"Obviously. Any engaged couple has one."

"And if I say I don't want one!"

"Then you won't survive in my kind of society."

"And what kind is that?" asked Cagalli.

"One where people throw engagement parties." Sighing Cagalli got up from the bed,

"Where are you going?"

"To eat breakfast dimwit," said Cagalli evilly, "And there's only one package of ramen left…"

"CAGALLI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with all the forks?" asked Cagalli eyeing the table in front of her suspiciously.

"As you know Cagalli our engagement party is going to be high class," stated Athrun as he sat behind his desk watching his secretarial fiancé, while Mir, Dearka, and Yzak watched from a safe distance. A very safe distance.

"Looks more like a skewering party. Who in their right mind needs this many forks?" Cagalli studied the seven laid in front of her picking the smallest one up and looking at it.

"That's for caviar, Cagalli," groaned Athrun already feeling his patience wearing thin.

"Cavy-what?" questioned Cagalli staring intensely at the fork, "This is not a fork. This is a very high-end toothpick." Athrun's eyebrow twitched,

"Cagalli I think I should just take care of the party arrangements."

"Bad move…"muttered Dearka to Mir.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Cagalli, "I didn't think you were marrying yourself. The way you're going on about this party I might as well hire someone civilized to act like me."

"Attha this is the way engagement parties are done if you can't accept it I suggest you allow me to plan it."

"Even worst move…" whispered Yzak.

"So we're on last name basis again. Fine. Zala the whole point of marriage, and I hope this gets through all your damned blue hair, is to do things TOGETHER! CONSULT EACH OTHER! NOT GO OFF IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD!" Huffing Cagalli stomped out of the office.

"What the heck was that all about!" yelled Mir the minute Cagalli was out of earshot, "You finally get her back and in one day you are at each other's throats!"

"I have to admit that might not have been the best tactic to win her approval." Shrugged Dearka, Yzak remained silent obviously using a tape recorder for blackmailing purposes. Then the three noticed something. Athrun's shoulders were shaking, his whole body was shaking until finally he began laughing out loud.

"This is absolutely perfect!"

"Are you unwell!"

"Not at all," stated Athrun leaning back in his chair, "This is wonderful. Now I can follow through with my plan completely uninterrupted."

"You won't be able to follow through with anything if you're dismembered!" growled Dearka staring at Athrun like he was a lunatic, "She was practically breathing fire."

"I'm a fan of annoying people to death but not my death," added Yzak looking at Athrun skeptically.

"You guys don't get it!" laughed Athrun pounding the desk with his face, tears running down his face from laughther.

"Then why don't you inform us?" asked Mir glaring at Athrun.

"Dude answer her question. Or it's me she'll take her anger out on." Murmured Dearka nudging Athrun slightly. Athrun's laughter had died down and he was now leaning in back in his chair, with a huge grin on his face.

"It's all part of the plan."

"I think we got that from the first time you mentioned it, thank you," stated Yzak, "What we want to know was how putting yourself on death row was a good move?!"

"It's very simple." Stated Athrun offhandedly not expecting to be grabbed a few moments later by the collar by an enraged Mir who began yelling uncontrollably,

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THE PLAN!!" Letting go of Athrun's collar she collected her emotions and returned to her angel-like demeanor leaving everyone, except Dearka, utterly confused. Athrun blinked a few times before coming to a fast conclusion.

Motioning with his hands he ushered his colleagues closer and began whispering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh that…that pompous windbag of a jerk! The next time I see him ohhh he'll sorry he ever tried to marry Cagalli Yula Attha!" Cagalli stormed down the block in a blind fit of rage cursing and swearing without stop. Finally after half an hour of pointless circles she found a nice quiet café,

"Latte extra foam no toppings," she said or rather barked at the waitress and she plopped unceremoniously down in her seat, "Please." The waitress huffed but left to get her order anyway. "Ten Café," muttered Cagalli looking at the letters sprawled across the window, "Interesting." Groaning Cagalli looked down at her feet, what in god's name had possessed her to wear stilettos this morning. "_I don't think it's appropriate to take them off but…god they are killing my feet_."

"Here's your latte, MISS." Stated the lady practically throwing it at Cagalli as she stalked off obviously still peeved over her rude behavior. Sighing Cagalli twirled her spoon in the drink, mixing the foam in with the coffee.

"The whole point of a latte is to eat the foam first," came a voice as someone sat across from her.

"Huh?" Cagalli's head shot up staring at the girl who had intruded her thoughts. She found herself staring a tan, slender woman in a smart suit, her hair sloppily in a bun but in a very feminine way, "And you are?"

"Sudan, Swasti Sudan. I know your fiancé." Squinting closer at the woman Cagalli began running through the possible connections this vision could have with HER Athrun, "_Friend…possible but Athrun isn't really a social type. Colleague but I've never seen her before. Lo..love..lover. So possible…oh god Athrun is cheating on me! With some supped up model!_"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ATHRUN!!" yelled Cagalli drawing stares from everyone sitting back down she hissed again, "Stay away from him."

"Athrun? Oh no, you don't think… don't be ridiculous. I'm a friend or an annoyance I'm not sure which he views me as but I can most assuredly ease your mind by saying I have no interest in him whatsoever." Cagalli looked at the woman suspiciously still not trusting her. Lifting a hand she called the waitress over and ordered a coffee.

"How do I know what you're saying is the truth?"

"Because I'm the one who helped you get your man."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm the one who wrote the proposal article, I'm a journalist." Cagalli stared dumb folded at her. This…this model had written that eloquent letter.

"I guess I have you to thank for my misfortunes." Swasti chocked on her coffee,

"Your what!" She was sputtered and scrubbing at her shirt with a quickly deteriorating paper napkin, "Hello waitress I normal person needs more this one pathetic excuse of a napkin!" Obviously the waitress was never going to serve either of them again. Seeming to clam down Swasti morphed her face into one of fake clam and looked carefully at Cagalli, "Now explain to me again why I have given you misfortunes. You have the most wanted bachelor, or ex-bachelor in Orb."

"He obviously doesn't want me, he practically drove me out of his office this morning with his 'dream' engagement party plans." Swasti looked at her confused but still intrigued anyway.

"So…what do you plan on doing?" Both their drinks lay forgotten on the table as their conversation carried on through the afternoon, and into the evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was annoyed, or maybe that was too light an explanation he was beyond peeved that his darling fiancée had not yet returned from her rampage around town. He was ridiculously uncomfortable as he sat on the sofa, shirtless with only a lose pair of pants on, he in his mind had pictured a romantic evening with his girl but low and behold she wasn't even back. He had planned it perfectly her coming on finding him on the sofa wearing only his pants holding a glass of wine with a lustful expression on his face but it was getting onto 11 and she still wasn't back.

Another set back was that Stellar had taken it upon herself to lick his toes or knock something over every five minutes so his once romantic picnic dinner, on his newly cleaned carpet, was nothing but ramen…again, at least after the puppy had gotten a hold of the steak. His eyebrow twitched as the clock read 11:01 pm. Something inside him snapped. Pulling on a shirt, and spitting out the rose plus thorns that he been clenched in his mouth, oh too long, Athrun prepared to call the police. Sure Cagalli hadn't been missing 48 hours but he was Athrun Zala the police force would come and wash his car if he said the right things to the right people. However the ringing of the phone beat him to anger relief on law enforcement officials,

"Hello." He snapped into the phone not caring who was on the other end,

"Wow Joe hostility just phoning to see if your dazzling plan worked, "came a boorish voice from the other end. The Joule wanted to see how well the Zala had seduced the Attha, however he mainly wanted to hear whether he was sleeping on the couch for all eternity.

"No it hasn't because my dazzling fiancée hasn't returned yet!"

"I told you getting her into a fit of rage wouldn't drive her home but away,"

"I would really appreciate it if at the moment you would not point that out." He heard a submissive grunt from the other end but no more conversation.

"Look it's not my fault that she isn't home."

"No, I was the one who completely degraded her wishes and drove her out of the office, sorry for that." Came Yzak's sarcastic response through the line. Giving in Athrun sighed deeply,

"Do you know where she is?"

"Probably in some alley somewhere being taken advantage of."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In fact Cagalli was nowhere near an alley or even a street she was on the 57 floor of Archangel Apartments braiding Swasti's hair. Somehow and Cagalli wasn't even sure how Swasti had convinced her to come over to her place and have a sleepover. She had protested at first until she realized she had left her key, her car, her cell phone, and suitcase at "Athrun's" mansion. Which left her with a very small option hotel or sleepover. The obscene thing she was doing was beyond her comprehension, how the hell did she get tricked into braiding Swasti's mahogany locks?

She had to admit the apartment was tastefully decorated and had an air of sophistication but she was still struggling with her thoughts of Athrun. How could he have treated her like that! "_I will not think of him! Instead I'll think about burning this nightgown Swasti tricked me into wearing_." It was true by some miracle Cagalli was wearing a very frilly, very lacy silk nightgown, not that she didn't like silk she just didn't like dresses. Period.

So when someone knocked on the door she didn't realize she was wearing a dress, she didn't realize that Swasti hadn't told anyone to come over and she didn't realize that a whole police squad was looking for her.

"Hell…o." About 6 policemen flooded the halls and surrounded the door.

"Who's holding you hostage mam' we're take her out!" the first officer demanded radioing for backup.

"I'm not being held hostage I'm staying with a friend GO AWAY." Cagalli couldn't believe this, "_A whole police force Athrun. Isn't that trying a little too hard_."

"We haven't be authorized to allow you to stay."

"Well guess what. I'm not leaving," stated Cagalli leaving some very uncomfortable police officers. They could drag her out and suffer the fiancée of Zala's wrath which would inevitably lead to the male Zala's wrath. Or they could not remove her and at least keep one party happy, the one who controlled the other.

"Please Miss…Attha would it really be that big of an imposition to come out and see your husband."

"Fiancé and no. Tell him to pack my stuff I'll pick it up in the morning. Good night officers." With that Cagalli shut the door. The officers made their decision; they were most defiantly not going to touch her they'd deal with one Zala. She seemed more dangerous.

Closing the door she heard the men shuffling away.

"Who was that?" asked Swasti coming down the hall with mugs filled with hot chocolate steaming in her hands.

"Just some people asking for money for widowers I sent them to Athrun's house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHE WHAT!" hollered Athrun gripping the phone so hard he was sure it was going to snap.

"It's true Mr. Zala she made a very good argument let her stay the night she's bothering no one." Came the fuzzy voice of the commander of Orb's police force.

"She's bothering me!" Athrun was on the brink of insanity he knew he was tottering. He had to be. This was utterly ridiculous the police, his police, were defending her, heck they were even saying he should do what she asked. Leave. Over his dead body which Yzak, who was on hold waiting, was constantly reminding him what would happen if he didn't do something fast.

"Go back and demand she return to my house take her out in handcuffs if you have to!"

"Does that include shooting her, sir."

"WHAT! YOU TOUCH HER AND YOUR JOBS ARE FORFEIT!"

"The law clearly states if a prisoner resists we reserve the right to shoot. Is that what you want? We're already bothering the neighbors. Removing her would be catastrophic." Athrun ran a hand through his hair. What had he done to deserve this.

"Good night, sir."

"Wai…" Athrun stared at the beeping phone, "Cagalli…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrrrrrr," growled Cagalli as she repositioned herself for the sixth time on Swasti's less then comfortable couch, "What is this thing made of!" she said angrily hitting the cushion, "Slate!?" The quiet tapping at the door didn't really shock her. "_Probably the police again_." But she wasn't prepared to open the door and see her fiancé standing there sighing, acting…well, nervous.

"Hello."

"Goodbye." The door was stopped by his hand. Well at least his hand and foot combo. Which were under serious pressure as she began pushing on the door with inhuman strength.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No."

"Outside maybe."

"No is a two letter word which you refuse to comprehend."

"So it's a yes then."

"No it's a no."

"That makes it a double negative canceling out your nos making them yeses."

"It's still no. Even with your fancy grammar talk."

"Come on Cagalli one talk."

"Don't make me use my shoe."

"What can I say to you to make you listen to me?"

"Nothing. GO!" Sighing Athrun used his hand to grab Cagalli's wrist and drag her out the door,

"He..hey! LET GO!" He dragged her down the hall, to the elevator and pushed her in, "Why'd you do that!" she hissed as they arrived on ground level and Athrun dragged her to his car. "This is kidnapping I could have you arrested."

"Don't think so princess." Stated Athrun buckling her in.

"So now we're using pet names well you can be blueberry head happy?" she sneered as he drove away from the city.

"I'll have you know that I am not wearing anywhere near decent clothing for your little kidnapping."

"A change of clothes is in the trunk."

"In a suitcase."

"No a duffel bag."

"Is a suitcase such a hard concept?"

"Now who's being uncooperative."

"I'm being realistic."

"Realistic my ass. Any person living in this time would know women have rights." Stopping the car Cagalli reluctantly looked at Athrun, quickly of course, but she was pleasantly surprised to find when she returned to the window a beautiful bluff just above a beach.

"I know that. You realize." Stated Athrun referring to her previous accusation, "To be fair it seems women's rights are more respected because my whole police force not to mess with you."

"Damn right. At least law enforcement has some brains," Came her sarcastic reply, as she focused on the window more intently.

"Are you getting out of the car."

"No." Athrun groaned as he got of his side and opened her door.

"Now?"

"No." Athrun just smiled,

"Hey wait are you thinking!" Before Cagalli could even finish her sentence Athrun had unbuckled her seat and was caring her bridal style to the bluff.

"I can walk!" she screeched happily, "What are you going to do throw me off a cliff?"

"That sounds great but no." Placing her down on her feet he gestured to a romantic picnic that overlooked the bluff into the salty waters below. Smiling Cagalli sat down and looked in the basket to what was there to eat.

"I'm still not forgiving you," she stated as she happily bit into a sandwich.

"Did I mention anything about forgiveness."

"Nooo…" Cagalli stared at him strangely as if confused about why she had been dragged out to the beach.

"I want to say you're right."

"Right?"

"About the whole fork thing. There's no way anyone we know would know how to use the forks properly anyway." Cagalli glared at him. So he wasn't even trying to be nice. Fine she wouldn't be nice either.

"I'm sure when Kira hears about this he'll want a word with you."

"Or a fist."

"Now that we have an understanding will you please take me to YOUR house so I can collect my stuff."

"No princess. I refuse besides I'm not done my explanation."

"Explanation?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him skeptically, "What could you possibly have to explain!?"

"The fact that there was no formal dinner, ever." Cagalli gaped at him, "I got you angry because I wanted to surprise you tonight with a romantic dinner and…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and Cagalli blushed crimson.

"You made me pissed to do that of all things." Cagalli hollered waving her arms like a lunatic, "You are beyond gross!" Athrun lay on the grass staring at the stars,

"So can you forgive me now?" Athrun gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, "Pweaseeeeeeeee!" Cagalli sighed lying down beside him on the ground,

"So what was your original plan for the engagement party?" She asked, Athrun could sense that Cagalli had forgiven him, at least enough not to kill him.

"Honestly. No idea. I personally just wanted to invite Kira, Lacus and colleagues from work."

"That would have suited me just fine you know. You didn't have to make some elaborate plot for some unseemly purpose." Athrun shrugged and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you want?" asked Athrun trying to appease Cagalli anyway he could. Smiling Cagalli looked at him then back up at the stars,

"Apologize with gifts." Athrun groaned, how vague or in this case different.

"Can we go back now?"

"Only if you sleep on the couch."

"WHAT!"

"You still sleep horribly awkward position, blueberry head."

* * *

I don't this chapter seems very OC and feel I went a little to preverted but I kind of enjoyed reading over and enjoying Athrun's attempts are wooing Cagalli you got to love a man in love. WELL ONLY 30 REVIEWS TO MY GOAL! SO ROCK BY EMAIL BOX AND REVIEW! PWEASE!!!!! So push that purple, blue, occasionally green button and make my day. Ughhh exams start in 2 days and guess who hasn't studied. 

Ciao from the horribly stressed author,

OVP


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everybody! Whew this took a lot longer then I expected. He..he I hope you guys aren't mad that it took this long. Anyways I reached my goal of 700 reviews!!! THANKS GUYS!! Now let me honor all you amazing reviewers Behan, oh.bonita, monkey-101, **feaven** (Wow long time no talk! Thanks for the review and the support!), **wk** (So close! Yup I live in Canada it's no fair you were free before me!!! Snoring sounds like an interesting twist.. Thanks for reviewing!), The Jackle, **animegirl** (Maybe..maybe not…Thanks for reviewing!), CagalliYulaAtthaZala, Freyis, totalanimelover, Canadian- Girl, gseedlover, Hades. Throne. Heiress, SacredBlade, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, 3fi-pina3, Angelsorceress, daisukiasu'n'caga, caga2007, Lac73, Life.Love.Hate.Death., x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x, Million Voices, blossom-geisha, **bianca** (Thanks!! Keep reviewing!), cara410, otaku4lyfe, and cagalliyulathha. Thanks again for helping me reach my goal.

And now the blotched wedding of A Businesslike Fall…

Chapter 20

"So I know this might sound stupid but how'd it go last night?" asked Yzak as he watched the couple walk into the office.

"Peachy," snorted Athrun trying his hardest to discourage Yzak from having the smirk already perched on his face expand.

"Yeah, it went just peachy if you count the police force coming and trying to pry me out of a friend's house at two in the morning." Grumbled Cagalli rubbing her tired eyes, "This man is an extremely over-jealous, protective prick." Athrun clutched his chest in mock hurt,

"Is that anyway to treat your prince charming?" asked Athrun.

"There's no such thing."

"You two really seem to be getting along," joked Yzak.

"Cork it." Snapped Athrun, "And where are you going?" He asked gesturing to Cagalli who was delicately leaving the office.

"Going to go get a coffee and leave the big boys to their work." She stated as she reached the door.

"More like one big boy and a crybaby." Joked Yzak as Athrun glared at him, "Come on Athrun it's time to get some actual work done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did Athrun let you leave?" asked Mir as they strolled down the street.

"I doubt he could stop me."

"That's true," sighed Mir, "You really have the poor guy whipped."

"Humph."

"Anyways do you know why we're here?" asked Mir not trying to hide her evil smirk anymore.

"To get coffee?"

"Close, Cagalli but so, so wrong." Said Mir as she dragged her across the street into wedding shop.

" NOOOO!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months later…_

"Can you believe it, Cagalli, todays finally the day!" exclaimed Mir as she struggled to make Cagalli sit in the chair. Cagalli just wouldn't stop squirming and might be because her hair was so tangled and knotted that the brushes were stuck in it.

"Ow, ow, ow!!! That hurts!"

"Well it wouldn't if you'd just sit still!" grumbled Mir as she struggled to remove the lodged combs, "Do you even try to comb this, this mop of knots!"

"Once a year." Mir groaned, as Cagalli continued to speak, "I can't believe Athrun didn't like my white tuxedo idea. Imagine how cool our wedding would be if we both wore tuxs."

"I think any person is justified in wanting the bride to wear a white dress," laughed Lacus as she walked into the room with the "death-trap into matrimonial horror" dress.

"I still think the tux was the better idea," murmured Cagalli crossing her arms defiantly, "I mean think of the statement it would make."

"That Athrun Zala most powerful man in Orb has married a complete lunatic." Sniggered Mir, while Cagalli glared at her. Lacus carefully pulled out the shoes that Athrun had insisted that Cagalli wear unfortunately Cagalli saw them.

"Stilettos! Oh no! Keep those things away from me!"

"Cagalli…"

"NO! Never! NO!" Lacus gave her a pleading puppy dog look.

"You have to. It's for Athrun."

"When are things going to start being for me?!"

"After the first kid," joked Mir as she tugged on her blue bridesmaid gown, "I hate these things bridesmaid dresses they are always so ugly so that the bride always glows."

Yes after six months of unbelievable troubles, hospital trips, still clingy fan girls, and millions of swears and threats from both sides. Cagalli Yula Attha was finally marrying Athrun Zala. Sure Kira was still ready to rip Athrun's head off at any moment, and Swasti had started stalking the couple in a friendly, I'm the only journalist writing about you, way, but everything had worked out. Mostly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yzak!" Athrun's voice rang out through the empty office, "I know we have our issues but can you please give me my god damn tux!"

"What if I were to say no." Yzak's voice rang out taunting Athrun, "I'm sure you could just borrow the white tuxedo that Cagalli bought." Athrun's face turned a vivid purple after that whole incident. The tux now sat in his closet taunting him, the things he had done to get Cagalli to wear a dress were still too painful to mention even to his therapist.

So now here he was chasing Yzak who had promised to pick up his BLACK tuxedo throughout his company.

"Why the hell did I never print maps," he groaned as he maneuvered through another floor. He'd only ever needed to get to his office and the conference rooms never beyond that, the rest of the building was foreign to him.

Yzak laughed happily from the security control booth on the 5th floor as he watched Athrun run around the building. Oh yes revenge was sweet, looking at his watch he sighed,

"Guess the fun is over till after the honeymoon." He said sadly as he stood up from the chair grabbing the dry cleaner's bag that held the prized tuxedo, "Cagalli will kill me if I make her chew-toy late." Walking slowly out of the booth he proceeded to the third stairwell by the west end of the floor because according to the cameras that was the staircase Athrun was running down.

"Hello Athrun." He responded casually when he burst through the door.

"Hello Yzak," he said with eerie calm which caused Yzak to mentally curse, "I hope you like blind dates because you just got one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he!" hissed Cagalli as she stood at the altar tapping her foot impatiently, "How the hell could he be late. If he isn't here soon he is dead. Not just dead. Thrown off a tall building onto a highway after being chopped up into small painful pieces, type of dead."

"Cagalli you're crushing the bouquet," soothed Lacus trying to tug the wilting flowers from Cagalli's grip, "I'm sure he'll get here one way or another Cagalli we just have to stay calm."

"Oh I'm perfectly calm Lacus, it's him that will be un-calm when I see him." Lacus carefully backed away from the seething blonde. "_This will not end well…_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late," stated Kira as he inspected Athrun from his solid post in front of the doors leading into the church.

"Kira would you mind letting me into my own wedding," sighed Athrun there was no point in trying to move Kira he was standing firm. Athrun decided it would be better to convince him from a safe post at the bottom of the stone steps leading to the church.

"If you're late for this, how do I know you can be on time for other important events?"

"Is this really the time to be discussing this?" asked Athrun looking desperately at his watch.

"If you're late for this do you plan on missing the conceptions of your children."

"I technically have to be there for that to happen," muttered Athrun under his breath.

"Don't you want to be there when Cagalli realizes she's pregnant."

"Who on earth is ever there when someone realizes they're pregnant?" asked Athrun, "That never happens usually the girl is alone in the house, or with some beloved girlfriend. To be perfectly honest I don't want to be there when she realizes she's pregnant. Because I know the first expression on my face will be one of horror when I realize the kid will have her genes." Feeling Kira's glare Athrun shouted,

"IT WAS A JOKE! YA KNOW HA HA!"

"What if you're late for the birth of your own child." Athrun gaped at him. Why the hell would he miss the birth of one of his children?

"Are you insane. What caring father would do that!"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Kira have you been drinking coffee…again." Another painful memory Athrun wished he could forget.

"Not drinking it, eating it." Kira stated proudly talking a small package of instant coffee and pouring it into his mouth.

"…"

"Keeps me awake so I can work and protect my sister at all times." He said proudly.

"Umm can I go to my wedding now?"

"What would you do if you were late for-"

"KIRA! I'M ALREADY LATE SO MOVE!"

"Ohhhhh no."

"Kira how on earth am I going to be late for everything else if you make me late for my own wedding!?" yelled Athrun balling his fists. If Kira wouldn't let him in he'd just bust through him. Cagalli was more important then his own safety right. Right?

"ATHRUN!!!" came a menacing female voice.

"_Oh crud."_

"So Kira you decided to detain him," came the sickeningly sweet voice of Cagalli as she stood behind her brother in all her matrimonial glory minus the glowing bride part, she was more the raging bride part.

"Hi…Cagalli."

"Kira."

"Yes…?" stuttered Kira.

"MOVE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clinking of a glass could be heard as Dearka stood up accompanied by his ever lovely fiancé, Mir,

"We'd like to propose a toast to our boss," laughed Dearka, "To Athrun and Cagalli the only couple I know who can ignore each other like three-year olds,"

"Can waste the most time just trying to get to the office," Chirped in Mir.

"Spend hours discussing the value of the dress to society," added Yzak standing up.

"Become jealous monsters with separation issues," smirked Swasti linking arms with Yzak,

"Not to mention do the most pointless things just to prove their love to each other." said Lacus giggling at the appalled faces on the couple,

"Aren't you all getting a little out of hand?" asked Athrun watching as Cagalli tried to stop herself from throwing something at the "hilarious" comedians.

"Fine, fine we'll stop." Said Mir sitting down dramatically, "But it will start again the minute you get back from the honeymoon."

"Gee thanks," responded Cagalli sarcastically.

"So when can we expect nephews or nieces?" asked Lacus carefully, enjoying watching Athrun spewed his drink over the table. It had been a small ceremony with only a few close friends and some new co-workers from Plant Corp.

Cagalli just choose to remain silent.

"You are going to stop them form mocking us aren't you?" pleaded Athrun looking at Cagalli for some sort of support, she choose to look down at the table, "Cagalli?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 year later…_

"Is she asleep?" asked Cagalli as she looked over at her frazzled husband.

"Define asleep."

"How long this time?"

"That baby must have the lung capacity of an elephant she was screaming for twenty minutes straight, must get it from your side of the family," said Athrun pulling back the covers, "OW!" Sighing Athrun lay his head on the pillow and pulled the covers up over his head, 2 months of parenthood and he already couldn't wait for her to graduate and move on with her life.

"Athrun?"

"Mmmmm…"

"You're on my side of the bed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 years later…_

"Are they at it again?" asked Yzak as he sat down beside a blue-haired, golden-eyed girl.

"Yup," she replied happily as she stuffed some popcorn into her mouth. Yzak sighed bringing your kid to work day was a joke, in this company. Zophia Attha Zala practically lived in the office with her parents; she even sat in on some of their appointments when her parents decided to have a huge argument in the office. Stealing some of her popcorn Yzak looked amusedly at the pair,

"I'm telling you that we could export the product for a heck of a lot cheaper if we cut back labor costs." Stated Athrun angrily glaring at Cagalli as she defiantly stood her ground.

"Labor costs! Where will some company be when all your labor cutbacks cause the union to revolt and strike? No company can run without workers!" the 5 year-old usually had no idea what they were talking about, but loved to watch the pair squabble about the most pointless things. Thanks to her language in the office had toned down to a more G-rated version.

"Cagalli! There are computers to do that sort of stuff! The world is becoming more technology oriented anyway so a few laid-off people won't really matter." Athrun defended she was on a roll today.

"Well then if technology is replacing people can it replace you," noticing her daughter was in the room she struggled to make it sound less 'you're parents are splitting up', "So then I could…uh…love it …uhhh also." Yzak groaned at least it had stopped the tears that were threatening to pour down the 5 year-old's face even if it sounded totally ridiculous. Even though she was used to her parents arguing and their outbursts she still felt threaten when either one claimed they would be better off without the other. She also liked to mess with them, in all honesty she was the most evil of the three.

"See Cagalli you almost made her cry," said Athrun kneeling beside Zophia to make sure she was alright, "You're mother's horrible isn't she."

"Me? A horrible mother?" sighed Cagalli plastering a smile on her face, "Well then I better not tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"No, no you say I'm horrible so I'll be horrible." She laughed as she kneeled on the other side of her daughter.

"Cagalli!"

"No I'm giving in that easily."

"Pwease Cagalli," begged Athrun giving his best puppy-dog pout it had improved since he now had to compete with his daughter for his wife's attention and Zophia's pout was top notch.

"I'm pregnant."

"… Really?"

"Ugh yes, really." Athrun quickly picked up Cagalli swinging her around.

"I'm going to be a father…again!"

"Idiot put me down!" As this merry ceremony went on Zophia turned in her chair and looked at Yzak questioningly,

"Uncle Yzak, What's pregnant?"

* * *

I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter my stories always seem to end with a oneshot sequence... Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed it and later in the year I'm thinking about making a one-shot epilogue or something like that. At least I'm on vacation now...I'm working on Place A Cast on my Broken Heart but I'm getting major writer's block. I however have a new story idea that I'd like to work on and post before the end of the summer. It's called "Heart: Liability or Asset?" look for it. ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! CLICK THAT LOVELY PURPLE BUTTON AND SEND ME A REVIEW WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM!!

Ciao from the 'trying to' relax author,

OVP


End file.
